Love In 5 Days
by LoGic b0ys
Summary: Kisah cinta PDKT singkat dari pair favorit author. Masa lalu Sasuke ternyata menyimpan banyak rahasia, bahkan dari teman terdekatnya sendiri. Wajah yang hanya terdapat ekspresi datar dan seringaian tajam itu ternyata menyimpan banyak sekali rahasia. Bagaimana Sasuke menyimpan cerita tersebut?
1. Chapter 1

**Love Letter**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Silent Letter**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : NaruSaku**

 **Rated : T**

 **Naruto's POV**

"Oi…! Teme, lu bawa penggaris gak?" Tanyaku pada sosok berambut pantat ayam yang sekarang tengah serius dalam mengerjakan tugas menggambar yang di kasih oleh sensei didepan. Namanya? Gue udah lupa.

Oh, ya. Kenalin, gue Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Gue sekarang sekolah di SMA Konohagakure II. Yah…! Karena SMA ku nomer dua, jadi kualitasnya juga kalah dari nomor satu. Kupikir disini aku bisa dengan leluasa melalaikan tugas tanpa masalah apapun, tetapi ternyata sekolah disini sangat serius.

Yang tidak bisa kubayangkan sekarang adalah, bagaimana nasib kawanku yang masuk SMA Konohagakure I? Masuk pagi, pulang lebih pagi lagi. Di rumah cuman numpang tidur dan ngerjain tugas doang. Hidup yang menyusahkan bukan?

"Masih kupake" Kata cowok tersebut. Dia adalah temen masa kecilku, Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Karena dia adalah temen masa kecilku, maka aku tahu banyak tentang dia.

Yang paling mengejutkan adalah, dia masuk kedalam SMA Konohagakure II, dengan nilai yang mampu mengungguli anak SMA Konohagakure I. Ini adalah kartu as sekolah kami, dan dia adalah teman masa kecilku.

"Yah…!" Gue pun mendengus kesal sambil mencari-cari dimana ada penggaris yang kebetulan nganggur dan tidak terpakai. Pandangan gue terbentur pada seonggok penggaris ditangan seorang cewek berambut pink di depan bangku gue (saat itu gue duduk di bangku paling belakang) yang sedang memperhatikan sensei didepan.

"Eh…!" Niat mau memanggil cewek itu, tapi apa daya, gue lupa siapa namanya. Gue memang gak pernah deket sama cewek sih, jadi selama sebulan masuk kelas 11 ini gue belum punya kenalan cewek satupun dikelas ini.

Tapi, ajaibnya, hanya dengan kalimat 'eh' itu dia langsung menoleh kebelakang dan….

Oh…! Sialan…! Gue gak peduli bagaimana diri gue mengutuk SMA Konohagakure I karena nilai gue rendah, gue gak peduli kenapa gue bisa terdampar di kelas 11 bersama dengan kartu as SMA tetapi tidak jadi genius. Yang gue peduliin sekarang adalah, satu bulan waktu gue terbuang percuma dikelas sebelas ini, karena gue menyia-nyiakan temen gue yang satu ini.

Dia CAKEP banget….!

"Eh…! Ajarin caranya buat gambar itu dong" Kata cewek itu. Buset dah…! Ternyata dia menengok ke cowok dibelakangnya. Jadi, gue itu berada dipojok belakang, sementara cewek itu berada di deret tengah. Gue pun menyikut Sasuke untuk minta bantuannya.

"Oi…! Teme, bantuin gue dong" Tanpa bisa mengalihkan pandangan gue dari cewek pink itu gue bicara sama Sasuke.

"Dobe, kalo nyikut itu liat-liat dong. Kan gambar gue jadi kecoret" Sontak gue pun menoleh kearah Sasuke dimana dia sedang meratapi gambarnya yang tercoret secara tidak sengaja. Gue cuman bisa nyengir sambil memasang muka innocent.

"Eh….! SI pinky itu namanya siapa sih?" Tanpa menghiraukan tatapan mirisnya itu, gue langsung saja tanya pada Sasuke tentang cewek cakep rambut pink tersebut. Sasuke pun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, sesuatu yang gak bisa gue lakuin seumur hidup.

"Kau sekolah disini udah berapa lama, kok belum kenal" Kata Sasuke dengan ekspresi heran. Huh…! Kupikir dia bakalan curiga kalo aku suka sama dia atau gimana, ternyata isi otak Sasuke tidak ada yang namanya suka cewek. Eh…! Masa dia suka cowok sih? Masa bodoh deh.

"Kan cuman sebulan" Gue pun mencoba untuk berasalan.

"Panggil aja Sakura" Kata Sasuke cuek. Oh…! Namanya Sakura yah…! Gue pun berbalik dan berniat memanggilnya, tapi….

"Panggilin dong" Kayaknya gue masih malu tiba-tiba memanggil dia dengan nama 'Sakura'. Gue gak tau itu nama depan atau nama marga. Kan gue baru kenal dia tapi tiba-tiba manggil nama depan, gak asik ah jadinya.

"Panggil aja napa" Kata Sasuke dengan nada cuek sambil tetap melanjutkan gambarannya.

"Ayolah, Teme. Lu pinjamkan penggaris nganggur miliknya itu, nanti gue gak bisa gambar nih" Gue pun mengutarakan niat gue pada Sasuke. Dan…. Sesuai dugaan gue, dia berhenti dari aktifitas menggambarnya dan menoleh kearahku.

"Lu suka sama dia?" Katanya dengan nada datar. Eh…! Kok tiba-tiba dia ngomong gitu yah? Dia tau darimana coba?

"Enggak kok, siapa bilang? Gue cuman mau minjem penggarisnya aja" Gue mencoba untuk berkilah dari pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Sasuke. Kupikir dia akan menyerah dan memanggilnya, tetapi…..

"Gak usah boong deh. Biasanya kalo lu mau minjem penggaris, ballpoint dan sebagainya, lu gak pernah memanggil namanya tuh. Lu pasti bilang, 'kamu, pinjem penggarisnya dong'. Jadi, kenapa lu pengen tau namanya?" Sanggah Sasuke. Aduh…! Tampaknya gue udah salah perhitungan nih untuk berdebat sama bocah ayam ini. Tapi, gak papalah, dia itu gak tertarik dengan pacaran, jadi mana mungkin dia mau bilang-bilang sama orang lain.

"Kalo iya, kenapa? Suka-suka gue dong" Gue pun belagak tidak peduli dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke. Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya mendengar ucapan gue tersebut. Beberapa saat kemudian dia menyerahkan penggaris milik dia kearahku.

"Pake punya gue aja. Kalo lu pengen jadian dalam waktu singkat, tanpa perlu banyak PDKT, temuin gue di kantin sepulang sekolah" Katanya sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

Heh…? Emang dia tahu apa soal cewek?

 **-0-**

"Oi…! Naruto, lu gak mau ikut ngopi bareng?" Tanya seorang cowok dengan rambut jabrik dan tato taring merah di kedua pipinya. Namanya adalah Kiba, Inuzuka Kiba. Dia adalah cowok berisik dan playboy cap kelinci. Aku bahkan gak bisa menghitung berapa jumlah mantannya karena saking banyaknya.

Eh…! Tunggu dulu…! Jika seperti itu, berarti dia ahli dong dalam masalah cewek? Gimana kalo aku minta saran aja sama dia, daripada dengan Sasuke yang gak punya pengalaman sama sekali? Tapi, kenapa gak bandingin aja saran dua-duanya.

"Wew…! Gue lagi mau ke kantin nih. Tapi, gue ada pertanyaan sama lu" Satu lagi hal yang baik dari gue. Gue itu orangnya blak-blakan, suka berterus terang dan bukan orang bermuka dua. Kiba pun menoleh kearahku dengan tatapan heran.

"Gimana cara lu buat PDKT?" Gue langsung aja menuju intinya. Nampaknya raut muka Kiba menjadi tambah heran setelah mendengar penuturan dari gue. Dan… beberapa saat kemudian, dia pun tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil menepuk-nepuk tengkuk gue.

"Udah segede ini lu masih bingung cara PDKT? C'mon man, lu tinggal dimana sih waktu SMP? Di Greenland?" Ledek Kiba. Kalo saja gue lagi gak butuh sama jawaban dia, pasti tato taring dipipinya udah terbalik sehabis gue tonjok hidungnya.

"Jawab aja napa" Gue makin sewot aja diledekin begitu sama bocah anjing ini. Setelah beberapa saat, tawa Kiba pun terhenti. Entah karena ucapan gue atau perut dia mulai kram karena kebanyakan tawa, yang penting dia berhenti.

"Nih…! Gue kasih tips doang ya. PDKT itu jangan lama-lama, tapi juga jangan sebentar doang" Kata Kiba.

"Batasnya?" Gue pun bertanya dan hanya dijawab dengan garukan kepala oleh bocah berambut coklat ini.

"Yah…! Gue sih gatau berapa batas tepatnya. Intinya PDKT itu cuman supaya dia tertarik sama lu, jadi gunakan aja segala cara supaya dia nempel sama lu. Lu baik-baikin kek, traktir minuman, beliin hadiah de el el. Terus, ketika dia udah ada respect gitu, barulah lu tembak. Palingan dua tiga minggu, kalo lu rutin PDKTnya" Jelas Kiba panjang lebar. Gue cuman manggut-manggut doang mendengar nasehat panjang dari Kiba tersebut.

"Oh…! Begitu yah, thanks atas tipsnya" Gue pun nyengir kearah bocah anjing tersebut sebelum akhirnya gue turun dari kelas dan berjalan tergesa-gesa ke kantin. Ucapan Kiba tadi ada benernya juga ya.

Eh…Tapi, dia kan anaknya orang tajir. Pastilah dia gak mengalami kesulitan saat nraktir cewek, atau beli hadiah, lah gue? Dikasih uang saku tiap hari aja udah beruntung banget gue. Kalo gue paksain mau nraktir Sakura, bisa-bisa puasa nabi daud nantinya.

"Yo" Gue pun melambaikan tangan kearah bocah emo yang sedang dengan asyiknya meminum jus tomat sambil sesekali memperhatikan layar laptop yang ada didepannya. Mata onyxnya pun sedikit mengerling kearahku sebelum akhirnya kembali ke layar laptopnya.

"Telat, baka" Sungut Sasuke dengan nada datar. Gue cuman bisa menyunggingkan seulas cengiran innocent. Langsung gue Tarik kursi yang berada di hadapan Sasuke dan duduk dengan tenang.

"Jadi, lu mau kasih saran apa?" Gue pun memulai pembicaraan masalah 'itu'. Sasuke cuman sedikit melirik dengan pandangan malas.

"Lu serius? Soalnya kemungkinan besar, bila ini berhasil, lu mungkin saja bakal pacaran berbulan-bulan dengan Sakura, yah…! Mungkin bertahun-tahun" Wew…! Kenapa dia yakin sekali rencana ini akan bekerja? Kenapa rencana seperti itu tidak digunakan sendiri aja, kan Sasuke juga gak punya cewek?

"Udahlah, bilang aja" Gue pun memaksa Sasuke untuk terus bilang rencananya. Gue lihat sekarang dia sudah mulai teralihkan pandangannya dari layar laptop dan nampaknya dia akan semakin serius dalam memasuki percakapan 'penting' ini.

"Denger, dobe. Gue bukan mak comblang, gue gak bakalan menarik-narik Sakura untuk mendekat sama lu. Gue cuman kasih saran, dan lu yang harus…."

"Dan bla…! Bla…! Bla…! Kasih tau aja napa" Sasuke tampak asem mukanya mendengar ucapan di ague potong secara tidak elit di tengah perjalanan.

"Baiklah, ayo" Kata Sasuke sambil berdiri dan merapikan laptop diatas mejanya sambil meneguk habis jus tomat yang masih tersisa setengah gelas tersebut. Heh…! Gue kan baru nyampe? Mau diajak kemana lagi gue ini?

"Kemana?" Insting terus terang gue muncul deh.

"Udahlah, ikut aja" Kata Sasuke sambil menarik tanganku dan berjalan keluar dari gerbang. Kalo melihat dari arah yang dituju Sasuke sih, dia pastinya ingin pergi ke gerbang.

"Eh…!" Gumamku secara gak sadar begitu melihat Sasuke langsung berbelok ke ruang media. Aku pun mengikutinya dan masuk kedalam ruangan media.

"Aku hanya akan menjelaskannya sekali dobe. Pertama kali yang harus kau lakukan saat suka pada seseorang, adalah pertemuan pertama. Buat dia sadar bahwa kau itu 'ada' didunia ini, jangan cuman menjadi pengagum rahasia atau kau akan menyesal nantinya. Oleh karena itu, kesan pertama itu penting layaknya pembukaan dalam game catur" Sasuke langsung nyerocos gak jelas ketika sampai di ruang media.

"Oi…! Oi…! Bisa pelanan dikit gak kalo njelasin. Gue gak punya…." Tanpa gue duga sebelumnya, Sasuke dengan keras langsung mendorong gue keluar dari ruangan media. Gue yang saat itu belum siap tentu saja terpelanting cukup jauh dan….

BRUK…!

Sialan…! Rasanya gue menabrak seseorang deh. Gue pun menengok kebelakang gue untuk melihat siapa yang gue tabrak dan….

"Aduh…!" Suara cewek? Berambut pink? Sialan…! Gue nabrak Sakura. Gue lihat di lantai banyak sekali buku berserakan.

"Gomen, gomen" Refleks, gue langsung mengucapkan kata maaf dan kemudian membantu Sakura untuk mengumpulkan kembali buku-buku tebal miliknya yang sedang berserakan.

"Eh…! Dobe, ngapain kau disini?" Gue pun melihat keatas dan mendapati sepasang mata onyx yang sedang menatap gue dengan tatapan datar. Pengen rasanya gue tonjok tuh muka karena sudah mendorong gue sampe bertabrakan sama Sakura tapi….

Mata onyxnya menyuruhku untuk diam saja, jadi yah…! Mau bagaimana lagi. Gue pun berdiri ketika buku milik Sakura sudah terkumpul.

"Gue perlu bantuan lu nih, ayo ikut gue" Kata Sasuke sambil menarik tangan gue.

"Gomen ya, Sakura. Aku pinjam dobe dulu" Kata Sasuke sebelum meninggalkan Sakura yang sedang membawa setumpuk buku yang lumayan berat tersebut. Cih…! Bukannya aku harus membantu Sakura? Apa sih yang dipikirkan oleh ayam gila ini? Yang lebih penting, kenapa aku menurut sama Sasuke?

"Sudah, pulang sana. Besok kau datangnya agak telatan dikit ya" Kata Sasuke ketika kami berdua sudah berada didepan gerbang. Mata gue terbelalak ketika mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Apa lu bilang? Telatan dikit? Besok itu Rabu, pelajaran pertama milik Anko-sensei. Dia bakalan membunuhku walau aku telat sepersekian detik saja" Semprotku pada Sasuke.

"Yah…! Yang penting jangan sampai mati aja" Kata Sasuke dengan nada cuek saja sambil berjalan pulang.

"Teme….!"

 **-0-**

 **Hari Rabu…**

"Kenapa kau telat, Naruto" Sesuai rencana, gue langsung berangkat telat. Tapi gak lama-lama lah, cuman lima menit kok.

"Errr….! Etto, saya bangun kesiangan" Gue coba kasih alibi yang cukup masuk akal. Tapi, tampaknya sensei berambut violet itu masih tidak mau melepaskan muridnya yang malang ini.

"Kenapa bangun kesiangan?" Tanyanya lagi. Buset dah…! Kepo banget sih.

"Kerjain tugas matematika kemaren, sensei" Gue jawab asal saja. Padahal sepulang sekolah kemaren gue langsung main PES sampai tengah malam. Jelaslah, kalo paginya gue kesiangan.

"Hooo…! Rajin sekali kamu. Berarti tugasnya sudah selesai dong" Mampus gue…!

"Kalo itu sih…." Gue cuman cengar-cengir innocent ketika ditanyai seperti itu.

"Masih buntu di soal kedua" Jawabku tanpa rasa bersalah sekalipun. Gue beritahu ya, tugas matematika dari Anko-sensei itu paling tidak memiliki 30 nomor, dan kemarin adalah versi jumbo dari soal biasanya, 50 nomor.

"Naruto….!"

 **Kemudian….**

"Asem kamu" Umpatku pada Sasuke yang waktu itu masih duduk dengan tenang dikursinya. Pelajaran Anko-sensei sudah berakhir, dan gue harus berdiri disisa pelajarannya. Dan, jam pelajarannya itu gak tanggung-tanggung, empat jam pelajaran. Pegel deh nih dengkul.

"Sssttt…! Mumpung istirahat nih, samperin Sakura sambl bawa tugas yang tadi" Kata Sasuke sambil pura-pura sibuk negrjain sesuatu dan membuka laptopnya. Hah…! Ngapain coba? Udah deh, mikir sekeras apapun gue ga bakal bisa nebak rencana dari ayam ini. Gue pun berjalan kerah Sakura sambil membawa buku.

"Hei…! Aku minta ajarin tugas yang tadi dong" Kataku begitu deket dengan Sakura. Cewek dengan rambut pink itu pun menoleh kearah gue.

"Kan ada Sasuke" Katanya dengan wajah datar saja. Tanpa persetujuan dari cewek itu, aku pun langsung meletakkan buku tugas milikku disamping Sakura.

"Dia lagi ngerjain tugas lain" Gue pun langsung menarik kursi yang berada di dekat gue. Gue ga peduli itu kursi siapa, pokoknya gue mau duduk di kursi.

"Eh…! Kamu bukannya yang nabrak aku kemaren yah?" Kata Sakura sambil menunjuk kearah wajahku. Eh…! Aku harus bereaksi seperti apa jika ditanya seperti ini?

Hah…! Sou ka. Teme…! Bocah itu bahkan memikirkan sampai segini detailnya. Jika kemaren gue tidak menabrak Sakura dan langsung meminta Sakura untuk ngajarin gue, maka pasti tidak akan menimbulkan kesan yang mendalam pada Sakura. Tapi, kenapa dia menyuruh gue untuk datang telat hari ini?

"Hehee…! Gomen" Gue cuman nyengir innocent pada Sakura yanghanya dibalas dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Jadi, kau sudah sampai nomor berapa?" Tanya Sakura sambil melihat buku gue yang masih kosong melompong. Yah…! Yang nomoer satu itu dikerjain sama Sasuke sih buat ngajarin gue. Tapi, sumpah…! Cara milik Sasuke itu mudah banget, kelewat mudah malah, tapi tidak bakal disahkan oleh Anko-sensei.

"Masih nomer dua ya?" Kata Sakura sambil terkikik geli melihat buku gue.

"Tadi kan dihukum, jadi ga sempet ngerjain" Gue pun mencoba untuk mencari alasan.

Setelah itu, gue belajar bareng Sakura. Yah…! Sambil sekali-kali bercanda gitu. Dan, lu tau apa, Sakura itu malah lebih cakep kalo dia ketawa.

 **-0-**

"Dengan perkembangan seperti ini, mungkin Minggu lu udah bisa jadian" Apa? Sabtu? Oi…! Oi…! Oi…! Sekarang hari Rabu bang, berarti tinggal sekitar tiga hari lagi dong. Masa bisa kita berkembang seperti itu? Kata Kiba itu butuh waktu sekitar dua tiga minggu kalo gue rutin beri dia hadiah.

"Terusin seperti ini besok. Dan…." Sasuke tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Gue kira lu bisa pulang bareng dia. Tapi, usahain agar lu punya topic yang sama-sama dia suka. Pokoknya gue gam au tahu rencana lu apaan" Kata Sasuke sambil ngeloyor keluar dari kelas. Heh…! Pulang bareng ya? Liat aja besok deh.

 **-0-**

 **Hari Kamis….**

"Wah…! Kau sudah ngerjain lebih dari separuhnya yah? Sugoiiiii….!" Kata Sakura ketika gue meminta dia untuk ngerjain soal selanjutnya. Yap…! Ini juga merupakan ide dari Sasuke. Kemaren dia main ke rumah gue sambil membawa catatan bertumpuk dan njelasin macam-macam hal tentang matematika pada gue.

"Kan udah diajarin kemaren" Gue cuman cengar-cengir innocent dipuji kaya gitu. Saat ini adalah jam istirahat dan gue mau nyelesain tugas matematika ini secepat mungkin. Setelah itu, gue mesti cari cara agar gue bisa pulang bareng Sakura nanti.

"Baiklah, Naruto. Kita bakalan ke tingkat yang lebih tinggi lagi kali ini" Kata Sakura sambil menyiapkan sebatang pulpen miliknya. Dia pun menjelaskan soal selanjutnya dengan pelan. Tapi, kesemangatan masih membara di kedua mata emerald yang indah tersebut.

Huh…! Beda banget dengan Sasuke. Dia ngajarinnya cepet, tapi onyxnya dingin, tanpa ada semangat untuk belajar. Karena itulah, aku lebih nyantol kalo di ajarin oleh Sakura daripada Sasuke. Gimana kalo nanti aku ngajak pulang bareng sekalian kerja kelompok gitu yah? Ah…! Itu terlalu modus.

Hmm…! Apakah ada cara untuk pulang bareng Sakura? Eh…! Buku yang kemaren?

Gue ga inget dia kemaren bawa buku berjudul apa, tapi gue cuman inget sampulnya doang. Sampul bergambar sebuah fotografi yang sangat keren yang menggambarkan sebuah keadaan di rawa. Hmmm…! Kayaknya itu novel, dan kalo memang sampulnya memiliki background seperti itu dan tulisan yang tidak mudah diingat berarti….

"Kamu suka baca novel juga ya?" Tanyaku tiba-tiba. Gue heran sama diri gue. Kenapa kalo menyangkut masalah dengan Sakura otak gue bisa langsung on, mikirnya jadi lebih banyak. Tapi, waktu pelajaran yang membosankan itu, mau dihidupin kayak apapun tetep aja gamau on.

"Heh….! Kok kamu tahu sih" Kata Sakura dengan nada yang agak terkejut. Haha…! Gue gitu loh…!

"Ya, nebak aja sih" Kataku sambil nyengir kearah Sakura.

"Kamu juga suka novel? Berapa novel yang sudah kamu baca? Suka yang genre apa aja?" Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan langsung keluar dari mulut Sakura. Gue ga pernah baca novel sih, orang kebanyakan buku di rumah adalah manga. Gue paling eneg kalo liat buku itu isinya tulisan doang.

"Yah…! Lumayan banyak sih, tapi aku suka baca yang romance" Bualku. Kaa-chan juga merupakan seorang penggila novel romance, jadi yah…! Kalo Sakura mau pinjem tinggal ambilin aja.

"Yang khas remaja gitu? Bahasanya awut-awutan?" Tanya Sakura lagi. Gue cuman diem sambil mengingat Kaa-chan punya novel apa aja.

"Bukan, bukan. Aku lebih suka novel yang menyentuh hati, bukan novel dengan bahasa awut-awutan gitu" Ucapan gue langsung dijawab dengan mata berbinar oleh Sakura.

"He…! Benarkah?" Gue cuman mengangguk pelan.

"Kalo mau, aku bisa tunjukkan koleksiku. Tapi, barter ya?" Sakura pun langsung mengangguk dan tersenyum manis.

"Baiklah, akan kutunjukkan koleksi terbaikku" Katanya. Haha….! Gue memang hebat.

 **Pulang sekolah….**

"Yo…!" Gue menyapa seorang cewek yang sedang asyik membaca sebuah buku sambil jalan. Dia pun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku berukuran sedang tersebut dan berhenti sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Ngapain kamu disitu" Tanyanya sambil sedikit terkikik geli. Yah…! Sekarang aku lagi duduk-duduk di sebuah halte sambil membaca sebuah novel. Yah…! Bukan membaca sih sebenernya, cuman bergaya doang.

"Nungguin temen" Gue cuman menjawab singkat sambil nyengir lebar dan menutup novel yang gue baca, setelah gue tandain tentunya.

"Eh…! Itu novel apaan?" Tanya cewek berambut pink tersebut. Yups…! Dia Sakura.

"Sherlock Holmes" Gue milih Sherlock Holmes karena gue udah liat series sama filmnya sih, jadi kalo ditanyain bisa nyambung gitu.

"Ho….! Suka novel misteri ya?" Tanya Sakura.

Kringgg…!

"Ups…! Bentar yah" Gue pun merogoh saku gue dan kemudian mengeluarkan hape wana biru milik gue.

"Asem…! Sudah lama menunggu, ditinggal lagi. Dasar, teme…!" Gue mengumpat pelan sambil berdiri. Sakura cuman menatap wajahku dengan tatapan heran.

"Katanya nungguin seseorang?" Tanyanya sambil beberapa kali mengedipkan sepasang biji emerald tersebut.

"Aku kan nungguin kamu" Gue pun mencoba sedikit 'ngegombal' sama cewek berambut pink itu. Beberapa saat kemudian, wajahnya tampak asem, entah menyembunyikan rasa malunya atau memang asem.

"Hehe…! Tadi, teme SMS kalo dia pulang duluan" Gue pun menjelaskan situasinya sebelum gue ditonjok oleh Sakura.

"Oh…! Teme itu siapa sih?" Tanyanya dengan raut wajah penasaran. Gue cuman menatap Sakura dengan tatapan heran, dia gak tahu Teme? Oh..! Iya, namanya kan Sasuke.

"Sasuke itu loh. Dia kan temen masa kecilku. Aku biasa memanggilnya Teme" Gue pun menjelaskan.

"Sou ka. Hmmm…! Mau pulang nih?" Tanya Sakura.

"Iya. Mau bareng? Rumahmu dimana sih?" Gue pun mulai mencoba untuk jalan bareng sama Sakura.

"Di real estate itu loh, gak jauh kan dari sini" Ups…! Kebetulan banget nih. Kita kan searah.

"Bareng aja yuk…! Aku juga lewat sana kok, tapi masih terus" Gue cuman nyengir. Sakura tampak menimbang-nimbang sesuatu dalam pikirannya. Ya elah…! Apaan sih yang perlu ditimbang?

"Ya udah deh" Katanya sambil menutup novel yang dibacanya dan kemudian memasukkannya kedalam tas. Setelah itu, dia pun berjalan dengan santai di sebelahku.

"Kenapa dimasukin?" Gue membuka pertanyaan.

"Yah…! Supaya kamu ga merasa dicuekin" Katanya dengan nada datar saja. Kelihatannya dia sedikit gugup. Tapi, aku gak bisa menyalahkannya sih, soalnya aku juga gugup.

"Emang novelnya ga menarik apa?" Gue pun membalas jawabannya dengan sebuah pertanyaan sambil memandangnya dengan tatapan heran.

"Yah…! Nampaknya sudah mulai klimaks" Katanya sambil mendesah pelan.

"Ngapain ditutup coba, kan jadi gak seru? Novel apa sih?" Gue pun mulai tertarik sama tuh novel. Sakura tampak memandangku dengan tatapan heran.

"Kalo udah baca novel aku suka lupa diri, jadi bahaya kalo di jalan ntar" Katanya.

"Kan ada aku. Itulah kenapa aku menemani kamu pulang" Sakura tampak memandang gue dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan. Hehe…! Gue memang hebat kan?

 **-0-**

 **Hari Jumat….**

"Hmmm….! Lu udah dapet nomernya kan? Mungkin sekarang saatnya lu bertindak dengan keromantisan" Kata Sasuke begitu gue baru aja cerita soal Sakura. Yah…! Lu mah telat, Teme.

Sehabis gue pulang bareng Sakura kemarin, gue langsung SMS-an sama dia. Yah…! Kayanya gue mengidap syndrome textovert deh. Kalo SMS mah, gue lancer banget, tapi kalo disuruh ngomong langsung, ampun deh…!

"Lu ajak ngomong dah soal apa yang dia suka. Kebetulan sekali hari ini gada tugas, jadi dia bakalan berpikir kalo lu mau ngajakin dia ngomong, bukan nyuruh ajarin" Kata Sasuke.

"Yah…! Semua tugas lu dah" Kata Sasuke cuek aja. Gue sih, cuman manggut-manggut doang. Kayanya gue udah bisa berjalan sendiri deh, ga perlu dituntun-tuntun sama ayam itu.

"Yosh…! Istirahat nanti"

 **Waktu Istirahat….**

"Yo…!" Gue pun langsung berjalan menuju Sakura yang kayanya sedang membuka buku yang kemaren. Cewek berambut pink itu pun menoleh kearah gue dan kemudian tersenyum manis.

"Mau minta ajarin lagi?" Tanyanya ketika gue udah sampai di sampingnya.

"Ho…! Bukan, bukan. Aku udah lumayan bisa kok sampai yang kamu jelasin kemaren" Gue cuman geleng-geleng kepala sambil menarik sebuah kursi disamping meja Sakura.

"Sou ka. Bagus deh kalo begitu. Sering-seringlah latihan, soalnya matematika itu tidak hanya sekedar teori doang. Kalo kamu ingin bisa mengerjakan soal, kamu harus sering-sering latihan" Nasehat Sakura.

"Hai…! Hai…! Sensei" Gue pun mencoba sedikit bercanda agar tidak terlampau serius.

"Ih…! Apaan sih" Kata Sakura sambil menggembungkan pipinya, sebuah ekspresi yang menunjukkan kalo dia kesal. Tapi, beberapa detik kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Ne, ne, aku dapet novel keren nih. Mau baca gak?" Tanya Sakura sambil membuka tasnya dan kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah buku yang bergambar sebuah fotografi rawa dengan aura mistis.

"Coba liat. Apa nih genre nya?" Gue pun sok-sokan nanya genre segala, padahal gue juga baru tahu arti genre itu tadi malem.

"Fantasy" Kata Sakura sambil membuka buku yang kemaren. Gue pun membuka novel tersebut dan berpura-pura serius sambil membuka-buka halamannya.

Gue ga baca sih, soalnya buku itu hurufnya kecil, paragrafnya panjang terus rapet. Mirip sama Koran gitu lah. Tapi, actingnya gitu.

"Eh…! Kayanya bagus nih, aku boleh pinjem…." Begitu gue mau mengangkat kepala gue, sepasang emerald menyambut mata biru safir milik gue. Eh…! Bukannya tadi dia lagi baca ya?

"Oh…! Boleh kok" Kata Sakura sambil memalingkan wajahnya kearah buku yang di pegangnya tadi.

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang aneh diwajahku?" Gue bertanya sama Sakura. Cewek itu lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan memandangku dengan ekspresi terheran.

"Eh…! Gada tuh, kenapa emang?" Tanyanya.

"Cewek akan melihat wajah seorang cowok kalo ada sesuatu yang aneh diwajahnya" Gue mencoba berkata dengan nada sepolos mungkin. Dan, nampaknya hal itu sukses membuat Sakura tergelak pelan.

"Teori darimana itu? Teori Darwin?" Katanya disela-sela tertawanya.

"Sumber by Me. Eh…! Tapi, ada pengecualian loh dari teori itu" Gue berkata sambil nyengir. Sakura tampak mengangkat sebelah alisnya karena penasaran. Ah…! Dia juga bisa melakukan itu.

"…atau cewek itu sedang jatuh cinta padanya" Kulihat semburat warna pink telah terlihat di pipi putihnya. Hehe…! Berhasil apa gak nih?

 **-0-**

"Bisa pulang bareng?" Gue bertanya ketika Sakura lewat didepan pintu kelas. Yah…! Jelas aja dia kaget, orang waktu dia baru aja keluar langsung dikasih pertunjukkan gitu.

"Heh…! Kenapa?" Tanyanya.

"Yah…! Penasaran ama buku yang kamu baca tadi" Gue pun menjawab sekenanya aja. Sakura tampak tersenyum sedikit sambil mengangkat buku tersebut ditangannya.

"Buku ini kan?" Tanyanya. Gue pun mengulurkan tangan gue untuk mengambil buku tersebut tapi….

"Eits…! Aku kan belum selesai baca" Katanya sambil terkikik geli. Aku pun cuman bisa berekspresi kesal ketika diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Oi…! Minggir, minggir. Jangan becanda di depan pintu napa" Kata seseorang. Gue pun menoleh dan mendapati sepasang mata dengan sinis memandangku.

"Sabar napa" Gue pun sedikit mengeluh dan kemudian bergeser sedikit menyamping dari pintu. Huh…! Seenaknya saja si Kiba itu nyuruh-nyuruh orang minggir, kan udah hampir pas banget tuh momennya.

"Kau ada acara hari ini ga, Sakura?" Tanya Kiba. Heh…! Apa-apaan dia itu? Udah maen perintah buat minggir, sekarang malah dia yang maen sama Sakura.

"Gada tuh" Jawab Sakura cuek.

"Ho…! Kebetulan sekali. Mau nongkrong di café ga? Aku yang traktir deh" Kata Kiba. Buset…! Blak-blakan banget nih bocah. Pengennya sih gue mau protes, tapi apa daya, Sakura itu bukan siapa-siapa gue.

"Boleh" Kata Sakura sambil mengembalikan novel tersebut kedalam tasnya.

"Gomen, Naruto. Next time aja deh"

 **-0-**

"Kiba mengincar Sakura, Teme. Gue pasti akan kalah dengan orang yang sudah berpengalaman seperti dia" Gue pun mengeluh sama Sasuke tentang Kiba yang dengan seenaknya mengajak Sakura makan.

"Tenanglah, dobe. Jangan menyerah dulu. Sekarang….." Kata Sasuke tetap dengan tenang.

"Udah, cukup. Ga usah perintah-perintah aku lagi. Memangnya lu siapa sih? Tau apa soal cewek?" Amarah gue pun meledak. Kenapa gue baru sadar sekarang ya? Sasuke Teme ini mau mempermainkan gue.

Kapan dia mau berurusan sama makhluk bernama cewek? Tidak pernah. Dia hanya mengurusi masalah dirinya sendiri.

Kok gue bisa bego banget gitu ya, mau diperintah-perintah orang yang bahkan pengalamannya lebih buruk daripada gue.

"Mulai sekarang, gue akan menggunakan car ague sendiri untuk mendekati Sakura. Gak usah ikut campur" Gue pun berbalik dan kemudian berjalan menjauhi Sasuke yang sedang berdiri dengan wajah datar disana.

Kurasa sekarang gue bakalan nurut apa yang dikatakan oleh Kiba. Mustahil melakukan PDKT hanya dalam waktu lima hari. Haha…! Orang seperti Sasuke pun bisa juga memikirkan hal yang tidak logis seperti itu.

"Kau akan menyesalinya" Heh…? Gue pun menoleh kearah Sasuke yang baru saja mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Dalam hal materiil lu masih kalah sama Kiba. Gada peluang lu mau mengalahkan Kiba" Apa? Cowok pantat ayam ini benar-benar meremehkanku.

"Kecuali lu bisa menyentuh sisi emosi Sakura"

 **-0-**

 **Hari Sabtu….**

"Teme, ini bagaimana caranya?" Tanyaku pada Sasuke yang saat itu sedang duduk di sampingku (kita sebangku) sambil menunjukkan tugas matematika.

"Hmmmm….!" Dan, Sasuke pun menjelaskan soal tersebut secara singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Eh…! Besok kelas kita akan menghadapi final kejuaraan futsal antar sekolah kan?" Tanya Sasuke ketika gue sedang mencoba ngerjain soal yang selanjutnya. Gue cuman mengangguk pelan.

"Besok sore"

"Hmmmm….! Nonton bareng yuk" Ajak Sasuke. Gue pun langsung mengangkat pandangan gue dan menatap Sasuke dengan heran.

Sasuke merupakan seorang yang sangat cuek. Bener…! Dia ga peduli sama yang namanya olahraga, yah…! Tapi dia ikut tim inti basket kok. Ini bener-bener sebuah keajaiban bila dia mengajak gue nonton bareng pertandingan futsal.

"Tumben, bisanya cuek aja" Sindirku.

"Yah….! Pengen aja" Kata Sasuke. Gue pun mengangguk pelan sambil nyengir. Kulirikkan mataku sebentar pada Sakura yang duduk di belakangku. Kan, ini ceritanya aku lagi berhadapan sama Teme nih, jadi posisi Sakura sekarang itu ada di hadapanku.

"Yups…! Ayo"

 **-0-**

 **Hari Minggu….**

"Baiklah…! Lu sekarang harus nembak Sakura. Sekarang, gue jelasin nih. Entar lu habis pertandingan futsal, tunggu di sebelah sini, terus…." Gue ga begitu ndengerin apa yang Sasuke omongin. Yang gue perhatiin waktu itu adalah cara Sasuke dalam njelasin sesuatu.

Singkat, padat, tanpa tanda baca, tak peduli gue ngerti apa enggak, yang penting dia maju terus. Eh…! Tunggu dulu, darimana dia tahu informasi sebegitu detilnya soal Sakura?

"Ngerti kan?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba. Gue yang waktu itu sedang ngelamun tentu saja langsung gelagapan, dan tanpa sadar gue langsung menganggukan.

Gampang, tinggal pergi ke lokasi dan dorr…! Gitu doang kan?

 **-0-**

"Sialan…! Gue terlalu gugup" Gumam gue sambil mondar-mandir ditempat yang udah ditentuin oleh Sasuke. Gue ga peduli tim futsal sekolah gue menang ato kalah, yang penting gue bakalan nyegat Sakura disini, jadi gue tinggal aja tuh.

"Aduh…! Udaranya dingin banget lagi" Gue cuman bisa mengeluh doang. Yah…! Hari sudah beranjak malam sih, jadi wajar kalo udara udah mulai dingin.

Kresek…!

Nah…! Ini dia yang gue tunggu. Gue pun berdiri dari posisi gue yang waktu itu duduk dibawah pohon. Tanpa keluar dari tempat persembunyian gue, gue mengintip ke balik pohon tersebut dan melihat sosok dengan rambut pink yang berjalan dengan tenang.

Sialan…! Gue gugup banget nih…! Apa yang harus gue katakan nih? Lutut gue terasa lemes.

"Hupss…!" Gue pun menarik nafas pelan. Gue pun keluar dari persembunyian gue dan….

"Oh…!" Sepasang biji emerald menangkap mataku dengan tatapan yang….

Sulit dijelaskan. Gue kemudian menunduk, tak mampu menahan tatapan tersebut. Gue pun memegang erat kertas beraroma wangi yang gue pegang waktu itu. Begitu eratnya, sampai-sampai kertas itu lecek oleh keringat.

Yap…! Aku mau menembak dia dengan kertas. Ga gentle? Biarin.

Iya, biarin. Lu mau ngejek gue pengecut, ga gentle, banci, terserah lu deh. Tapi….

Bakalan beda rasanya kalo Sakura yang ngejek gue. Gue cuman jalan terus, dengan wajah menunduk, tanpa melihat kearah Sakura dan mencoba untuk 'melindungi' surat tersebut dari pandangan Sakura.

Gue baru bisa mengangkat wajah gue begitu Sakura udah lewat di belakangku.

"Huft…! Sorry, Teme. Gue ga bisa" Gue cuman bisa bergumam dibelakang Sakura sambil mengenggam erat surat yang gue bawa tadi.

Eh…! Kok sekarang ga begitu lembab ya tanganku…? Jangan-jangan….!

Mata gue langsung melotot, hidung gue mengempis, mulut gue menganga, liur gue hampir menetes. Pokoknya segala ekspresi terburuk yang lo bayangkan sudah terjadi sama gue.

Surat gue jatuh entah dimana. Dan mengingat kalo gue baru aja bawa tuh surat ketika gue lewat didepan Sakura, artinya….

"Naruto…." Gue pun membalikkan badan gue dan melihat Sakura sudah berdiri disana dengan ekspresi datar dan….

Membawa surat.

Mati deh gue. Kalo dari ekspresinya, itu artinya gue ditolak. Adeh…! Sialan, Teme. Rencana sempurna apaan, gue malah ditolak dengan dingin oleh Sakura.

Langsung gue rebut surat yang ada di tangan Sakura dan kemudian lari dari sana. Tadi lu udah bayangin ekspresi muka paling jelek kan? Nah…! Gue lebih jelek lagi sekarang.

Dari dulu gue mengutuk orang yang patah hati, ga bisa move on, nembak ditolak langsung ga pernah deket. Kali ini gue merasakan, kalo gue ga bakal bisa deket lagi sama Sakura. Dia tahu kalo aku suka sama dia, dan gue tahu kalo dia ga suka sama gue.

Yups….! Gue ga bakal ngomong sama Sakura lagi.

 **-0-**

"Astaga…! Ngapain sih lu nembak pake surat segala" Sungut Sasuke ketika di ague kabarin cerita gue barusan. Sekarang, muka gue udah ga jelek lagi. Sekeras apapun beban yang di angkat oleh seorang laki-laki, dia akan selalu pasang muka datar ketika bertemu dengan laki-laki lain.

"Yah…! Salah gue juga sih ga nyuruh lu untuk nembak langsung" Kata Sasuke. Dan ternyata, teknik itu ga berlaku buat Sasuke. Dia tau suasana hati gue sekarang. Yah…! Gue cuman perlu nenangin dia aja agar dia gak terlalu merasa bersalah dengan kegagalan gue.

"Yah…! Gapapa deh. Cari cewe laen aja" Gue pun berkata sambil nyengir kearah Sasuke. Mata onyxnya melirik gue sebentar sebelum akhirnya kembali menerawang jauh ke depan.

"Yah…! Lu sudah menghancurkan satu-satunya kesempatan lu, jadi, terserah lu deh" Katanya sambil menghela nafas. Dan beberapa saat kemudian dia langsung menyahut sebuah kertas yang lecek yang berada diatas mejanya.

"Gue penasaran sama kata-kata lu" Katanya sambil membuka kertas yang berisi surat cinta tersebut.

"Tumben tulisan lu bagus, lu nyewa notaris?" Gue sedikit terheran mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Tulisan? Maksud lu gambar?"

 **End of Naruto's POV**

 **-0-**

 **Sakura's POV**

Halo…! Namaku Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Rambutku warnanya pink, wajahku manis dan imut serta mataku berwarna emerald. Alamat? Gak usah deh, aku takut dirampok. Telepon? Ntar diteror lagi.

Hobi? Membaca. Hal yang istimewa? Banyak banget. Aku bisa mempelajari banyak hal, matematika, biologi, fisika dengan cepat, tepat dan akurat. Membaca novel dengan sangat lancar dan menyebutkan sinopsisnya hanya dengan sekali baca. Memiliki pengetahuan luas tentang sastra, baik yang zaman dahulu, maupun zaman sekarang.

Tapi….

Apa gunanya hal-hal tersebut? Aku selalu dikucilkan oleh semua temanku. Mereka tidak mau minta ajarkan apapun padaku karena aku terlalu cepat belajar. Mereka tidak mau berdiskusi soal novel denganku karena seleraku terlalu tinggi.

Bahkan dalam club sastra, jika aku yang presentasi tentang apa yang baru saja kubaca, semua orang langsung diam. Entah meraka kagum atau bosan.

Pernah merasakan bakat yang kau miliki tidak pernah diakui oleh orang lain? Yups…! Seperti itulah yang kurasakan sekarang.

Pernah bertemu dengan seseorang yang mengakui bakatmu setelah sekian lama terpendam? Bagaimana perasaanmu?

Senang, semangat, dan tak pernah ingin ditinggalkan oleh orang tersebut. Seperti itulah….

Perasaanku sekarang. Tapi….

Kenapa dia tiba-tiba begitu frustasi? Aku hanya menyerahkan sebuah surat dan cuma berdiri di belakangnya ketika dia tidak menyapaku. Kenapa dia begitu frustasi.

Aku berdiri dibawah keremangan taman belakang sekolah tersebut dengan wajah lesu. Kenapa? Kenapa ketika aku telah menemukan seseorang yang mengakui bakatku, dia langsung menghilang dalam waktu singkat?

Kenapa?

"Eh…!" Gumamku begitu mataku terpaku pada sebuah kertas yang terlihat lecek dibawahku. Aku pun membungkuk untuk mengambilnya. Bau yang begitu maskulin langsung menyerbu hidungku. Agak sedikit mencolok sih.

Aku pun membukanya dan kemudian….

"Astaga…! Gambar siapa ini?" Gumamku. Kertas itu dipenuhi dengan gambar seseorang (kalo kau bisa menyebutnya orang sih) yang biasa disebut dengan stick figure yang sedang berpose macam-macam. Sebuah gambar yang tidak menarik bukan, tetapi akan jadi menarik apabila ada tulisan dengan huruf cukup besar dibawahnya.

From : Naruto

"Sandi boneka menari ya?" Gumamku sambil sedikit terkikik geli. Si bocah duren itu bisa aja sih, aku tau kalo dia itu penggemar Sherlock Holmes, tapi kan ga gini juga.

Eh…! Aneh…! Kesedihanku tadi pergi kemana ya? Masa bodoh deh. Aku mau nerjemahin ini dulu.

Aku pun duduk dan kemudian berpikir tentang sandi tersebut. Hm…! Ada tiga blok. Blok pertama terdiri dari satu gambar, blok kedua terdiri dari tiga gambar, sementara blok ketiga terdiri dari empat gambar.

Dari tiga blok tersebut, pasti ada stick figure yang menghadap ke kiri. Artinya, kiri itu berarti huruf vocal. Jadi, urutannya V KVV KVKK

Sekarang untuk yang blok pertama, kata apa yang hanya terdiri dari satu huruf vocal dan memiliki arti?

"I …." Wajahku sedikit memerah memikirkan kata selanjutnya. Tapi, cuman tiga huruf kan? Ga mungkin lah.

"Kenapa sih kau harus mengirimkan pesan pake sandi, Naruto" Gumamku entah pada siapa.

"Mau kubantu?" Aku pun langsung menolehkan kepalaku begitu mendengar suara misterius tersebut dan kemudian sepasang mata safir langsung menyambut emerald milikku. Aku cuman bisa terdiam melihat mata cerah tersebut.

Jarak kami terlalu dekat, aku bahkan bisa merasakan desahan nafasnya yang bener-bener ngos-ngosan. Bahkan aroma sitrus dari nafasnya pun tercium oleh hidungku.

"Nih"

"Are?" Aku pun tersadar dari keadaanku sekarang begitu Naruto sudah menyerahkan lembar surat miliknya tadi kepadaku.

"I, SEE, TELL" Kataku tak mengerti begitu membaca terjemahan yang diberikan oleh Naruto tersebut. Sebuah tangan menyentuh daguku dan kemudian mengangkatnya. Sepasang mata safir kembali menyambut emerald milikku.

Bibirnya mengembang membentuk sebuah senyuman yang ceria, senyum yang selama ini dia tunjukkan kepadaku ketika meminta pengajaran. Senyuman yang dia tunjukkan ketika membicarakan novel bersama denganku. Senyuman yang dia tunjukkan ketika dia melakukan hal bodoh. Senyum ceria yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya.

"Aishiteru, Sakura-chan" Katanya. Hah…! Aku sedikit tercekat mendengar suaranya tersebut.

Memang sih, aku juga mencintainya. Aku mengirimkannya surat cinta karena dia mulai cuek padaku setelah apa yang dia lakukan sebelumnya. Aku tidak mau kehilangan dia. Meskipun aku harus mati sekalipun, dia takkan kulepaskan.

"I Love You Too, Naruto-kun"

 **FIN?**

Diatas atap tampak sebuah bayangan seseroang dengan rambut model emo sedang melihat kearah dua remaja yang sedang memadu kasih dibawah tersebut. Cahaya bulan meneranginya dari arah belakangnya sehingga wajahnya tak terlalu terlihat.

Giginya yang putih tampak menyala ketika bibirnya tersebut menyeringai seram. Matanya menyala dengan warna merah dan pupilnya membentuk pola tiga buah air.

"Congratulation, Dobe"

 **-0-**

Hehe…! Ini One-shot pertama saya. Gomen kalo agak terburu-buru alurnya. Author bakalan mengupdate lagi seri Love in 5 days ini dengan pair yang beda. Tapi…. Author minta saran nih.

Enak jadi one shot gini atau jadiin multichip 5 chapter (tiap hari satu chapter)?

Hehe…! Ditunggu lho, jawabannya.

 **Happy Read**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love In 5 Days**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Basket Athlete**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : ShikaTema**

 **Rated : T**

 **Shikamaru's POV**

 **Days 1**

"Kyaa…! Sasuke-senpai keren banget sih" Kulihat kumpulan cewek yang saat itu sedang duduk di sampingku berdiri sambil jejeritan gaje.

"Cih" Desisku. Namaku Shikamaru, Nara Shikamaru. Aku sekolah di SMA Konohagakure II, kelas 10. Ya…! Aku baru masuk tahun ini, tapi sudah banyak tugas yang menumpuk.

Hobi? Tentu saja tidur, dan juga hal-hal yang tidak merepotkan.

Sudah cukup perkenalannya? Oke, baiklah. Sekarang aku berada di sport center Konohagakure, tepatnya di bagian tribun penonton pertandingan basket. Mengapa aku nonton basket yang merepotkan ini? Nanti kalian juga akan tahu.

Sudah kenal dengan Sasuke-senpai kan? Sekarang dia sedang melakukan dribbling di lapangan basket, melakukan one-two pass dan kemudian melakukan shoot. Yah…! Sasuke-senpai adalah tipe-tipe senpai yang selalu menjadi idaman para kohainya.

Gak seperti aku.

"Eh…!" Gumamku dengan tiba-tiba begitu Sasuke-senpai menoleh kearahku setelah dia memasukkan bola. Kenapa dia menoleh seperti itu….

Seperti seolah-olah bisa membaca pikiranku yang saat ini membicarakannya.

"Are…?" Aku pun ga bisa menahan keterkejutanku begitu melihat mata milik Sasuke-senpai. Mata onyx tajam miliknya berubah. Berubah menjadi merah dengan pupil yang dikelilingi oleh tiga tanda air.

Kenapa bisa begitu? Bahkan jika dia memakai soft lens, tidak mungkin bisa bisa mengatur sotlens miliknya sesuai dengan keinginannya.

"Prittt….! Pertandingan selesai, dengan skor 52-58, kelas 11-IPA-C menang" Huh…! Tampaknya pertandingan sudah selesai.

"Kyaa…! Sasuke-senpai, lihat sini dong" Gemuruh sorak-sorai para penonton langsung menggema di dalam sport center yang tidak begitu luas tersebut. Aku cuman mendesah kesal melihat para fans girl tersebut.

"Dasar merepotkan" Gumamku. Tentu saja mereka tidak bisa mendengar keluhanku, bahkan jika aku berbicara seperti biasa pun mereka tidak akan bisa mendengar suaraku saking ributnya sport center kali ini.

"Baiklah, pertandingan berikutnya. Basket putri antara 11-IPS-A melawan 11-IPA-D" Suara wasit tersebut mulai terdengar kembali setelah tertelan oleh suara teriakan para penonton. Yah…! Kan yang cowok sudah pada pergi, jadi sekarang gentian ceweknya yang diem.

Sementara cowoknya….

"Eh…! Lihat tuh, dadanya hmmmm…!"

"Pahanya juga"

"Sekalian cuci mata nih"

"Pakaiannya seksi banget"

"Huh…! Merepotkan" Gumamku. Kulihat seseorang dengan rambut pirang yang dimodel kucir empat sedang duduk dibangku cadangan sambil sesekali bercanda dengan pemain cewek yang berada di sampingnya.

Ini adalah alasanku kemari….

Bukan…! Bukan untuk melihat cewek tersebut memakai pakaian olahraga ketat, dadanya membusung, atau pahanya yang putih mulus itu.

Tapi…! Hanya semata-mata untuk melihatnya. Karena sampai kapan pun, aku akan terus mendukungnya.

Temari-senpai, nama lengkapnya Sabaku Temari. Seorang cewek dari kelas 11-IPS-A yang sedikit tomboy, tapi berwajah manis. Aku mengenalnya saat aku MOS.

Ya, ya, ya. Kalian semua pasti juga berpikiran begitu, karena bagaimana mungkin seekor Shikamaru yang suka sekali tidur dimana pun dan kapan pun bisa berkenalan dengan seorang senpai berwajah manis.

Temari-senpai adalah anggota tim bola basket sekolah inti. Tetapi, untuk basket antar kelas ini, mungkin saja dia sengaja tidak dimainkan. Pertandingan akan kurang seru apabila sudah ada kandidat yang menang kan?

Tip off sudah dimulai. Tetapi, aku sebenarnya tidak begitu tertarik dengan basket sehingga sekarang aku hanya melihat wajah Temari-senpai yang sedang berada di bangku cadangan.

"Kau menyukainya kan?" Aku pun langsung menoleh kearah suara tersebut dan kemudian sedikit terkejut begitu melihat senpai dengan rambut raven dan style emo tersebut sudah duduk disampingku.

"Sstt…! Jangan ribut. Aku nanti bisa dikeroyok" Kata senpai top tersebut sambil sedikit memelankan suaranya. Kulihat sekeliling, nampaknya para cewek sekarang malah sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri.

Cewek berambut biru muda di pojokkan asik dandan, cewek dengan rok mini dibagian depan tribun seberang sedang asyik bermesraan dengan pacarnya, cewek dengan rambut kucir kuda juga nampaknya sedang seru-serunya nonton hape.

"Nampaknya para cewek gada yang memperhatikan tuh" Keluhku sambil melihat kearah Sasuke-senpai. Sasuke-senpai tampak sedang melihat kearah lapangan. Nampak dia menikmati pertandingan yang sedang berlangsung di lapangan tersebut.

Tetapi….

Kenapa wajahnya datar begitu? Tanpa ada semangat sama sekali?

"Kalo kau menyukainya, kau boleh bertemu denganku dikantin sepulang sekolah ini. Tetapi…." Kaa-kata Sasuke-senpai tampak menggantung.

"…kau mungkin akan terikat dengannya dalam waktu yang sangat lama"

 **-0-**

"Hei…! Shikamaru, jangan tidur aja dong" Suara seorang cewek melengking langsung masuk kedalam telingaku ketika aku sedang tiduran sambil menatap awan.

"Aku ga tidur, baka" Kataku sambil membuka sebelah mataku saja. Seorang cewek dengan rambut pirang diikat ekor kuda sedang duduk disampingku.

"Huh…! Tetep aja, jangan males-malesan" Kata cewek tersebut. Ino, Yamanaka Ino., temen SMP ku, juga temen SD ku. Aku gak tahu kenapa dia selalu ngikutin aku kemana pun aku sekolah. Tapi, selama dia tidak merepotkanku, tidak masalah lah.

Aku selalu suka menyendiri. Aku suka berpikir. Otakku takkan puas selama aku tidak berpikir. Aku harus selalu mempunyai bahan untuk dipikirkan. Bila tidak, otakku pasti akan langsung frustasi.

Dan….

Saat ini aku punya bahan untuk di pikirkan. Ucapan Sasuke-senpai, kenapa dia begitu yakin seperti itu? Bukannya dia anak IPA dan Temari-senpai itu anak IPS? Apakah dia tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh Temarin-senpai?

Dan… Apakah nantinya jika aku menemuinya dikantin sepulang sekolah ini akan dipertemukan dengan Temari-senpai dan dicomblangin olehnya? Tetapi ekspresinya benar-benar dingin, bahkan sepertinya tidak tertarik untuk nyomblangin aku.

Dan… mata milik Sasuke-senpai? Mata merah dengan pupil hitam dan tiga tanda air yang mengelilinginya. Apa itu?

"Ne, Shikamaru-kun. Kamu ada acara enggak siang ini, kan kita sekelompok" Kata Ino sambil sedikit tersenyum manis kearahku.

"Aku ada acara"

 **-0-**

"Jadi…." Kataku meminta kepastian pada Sasuke-senpai. Sasuke-senpai cuman mengangkat sebelah alisya sambil menyeruput jus tomat yang berada di depannya.

"Gak jadi" Jawabnya singkat.

"Huh…! Rugi aku kesini, senpai" Kataku sambil mendesah pelan. Padahal dari tadi aku deg-degan, apakah mungkin Sasuke-senpai bakalan mengajak Temari-senpai ke kantin dan kemudian menyuruh aku menembaknya sambil membawa bunga dan mengucap kata-kata romantic.

Sebuah imajinasi yang mengerikan.

"Ya udah deh. Kita mulai aja, kau mau jadian sama Temari dalam waktu 5 hari? Apa kau siap mental?" Mataku langsung terbelalak begitu mendengar ucapan yang hampir ga masuk akal. Lima hari? Singkat amat? Kayak di FTV FTV gitu. Tapi, aku bukan artis lho…!

Liat aja yang di FTV itu. Meskipun dia itu sopir angkot, penjual bakso, atau apapun itu, penampilannya pasti bersih, putih, mulus dll.

Lah…! Kalo aku?

"Ga usah bercanda gitu dong senpai" Kataku sambil menyun.

"Aku tidak bercanda, baka. Tapi, kau harus berusaha sendiri. Aku tidak akan menyediakan semuanya seperti yang kau inginkan. Aku tidak memberi minum kuda, tetapi, aku membantu kuda untuk minum" Kata Sasuke-senpai. Aku tidak pernah terkejut oleh kata-kata tersebut.

Tetapi, yang paling mengejutkan adalah mata Sasuke-senpai yang masih tetap dingin.

"Baiklah, Sasuke-senpai"

 **-0-**

 **Hari pertama….**

"Jadi, pertama kali yang harus kau lakukan adalah…."

"Pertemuan pertama" Kata Sasuke-senpai.

"Ini adalah langkah yang amat penting. Kamu harus membuat dia bisa menyadari keberadaanmu, bukan hanya menjadi secret admirer" Yah…! Penjelasan Sasuke-senpai masuk akal juga.

"Jadi, kali ini kau akan kupertemukan dengan Temari dengan cara yang sangat mengesankan" Kata Sasuke-senpai. Aku pun langsung memutar bola mataku mendengar ucapan Sasuke-senpai yang tampak sangat meyakinkan tersebut.

"Iya, aku tahu apa yang kau maksudkan, Sasuke-senpai. Tetapi, kenapa aku harus seperti ini" Ini adalah jam pulang sehingga sekarang aku berada di gedung sport center. Para anggota tim basket inti sedang berlatih dilapangan sementara aku dan Sasuke-senpai sedang ngobrol di tribun.

Yang paling memalukan adalah….

Ikat kepala yang dibawa oleh Sasuke-senpai dengan tulisan 'Temari, Aku mendukungmu'. Selain itu, ada pula bendera isyarat, seperti semaphore gitu. Tapi, kali ini dengan tulisan yang sama.

Bahkan, Sasuke-senpai memberikan sebuah kaos yang bertuliskan sama. Aduh…! Kenapa senpai rambut ayam ku ini begitu niat membantuku.

"Udahlah…! Pokoknya lakuin aja. Kalo perlu, telingamu itu tutup pake headset" Kata Sasuke-senpai seenaknya aja.

"Baiklah, kuserahkan padamu" Kata Sasuke-senpai sambil menepuk kepalaku. Aku pun memandang peralatan legendaris dari Sasuke-senpai tersebut. Apakah aku memang harus melakukan hal bodoh semacam ini?

"Huh…! SIalan, kau senpai" Kataku. Sebagai seorang laki-laki, benar-benar tak pantas jika aku menarik kata-kataku kembali.

Aku akan terus mendukungnya, bahkan jika seluruh dunia menentangnya, bukankah itu kata-kataku? Aku tidak akan menariknya kembali hanya karena peralatan legendaris yang memalukan ini.

Aku pun mengambil sebuah ikat kepala yang berada disitu dan kemudian memakainya. Kutengok kanan dan kiri untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada seorang pun yang mengawasiku sebelum aku melepas seragamku dan menggantinya dengan kaos dukungan milik Temari-senpai.

"Huh….! Kalo bukan untuk Temari-senpai, aku ga akan melakukannya" Keluhku sambil memegang erat bendera dukungan tersebut. Aku pun berdiri diatas kursi tribun agar semua orang yang sedang latihan di dalam lapangan bisa melihatku.

Nampaknya semua orang masih sibuk dengan latihannya. Aku pun mengambil sebuah nafas panjang dan….

"Ayo…! Temari-senpai, kau pasti bisa. Kalahkan Konohagakure I, rebut piala kejuaraan regional basket tahun ini"

"Dan, menuju ke kejuaraan nasional" Semua mata langsung tertuju padaku setelah tadinya masih tertuju kearah bola. Aku pun mengibarkan bendera tersebut dengan wajah yang datar.

Kulihat para pemain yang sekarang sedang melihatku tersebut. Tampak keterkejutan diwajah mereka semua sampai-sampai mereka semua lupa pada bolanya. Yah…! Bagaimana mereka tidak terkejut coba, aku memberikan semangat saat latihan, bukan saat pertandingan.

Kulirik senpai berambut ayamku yang sekarang tengah berdiri dengan bola ditangannya, sedang memantul-mantulkan bola tersebut sambil menatap Temari-senpai dengan tatapan datarnya. Apa yang sedang dia pikirkan?

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, baka" Seseorang tiba-tiba berteriak, dan begitu kutolehkan kepalaku, sebuah bayangan benda berwarna jingga hampir saja menutup seluruh area penglihatanku.

"Huh…!" Untung saja aku sepersekian detik lebih cepat dari benda tersebut. Kulihat dilapangan dimana Temari-senpai sedang menatapku dengan tatapan yang….

Sepertinya sedikit malu dan kesal.

Kulihat kearah Sasuke-senpai. Dia sedang menyeringai sambil tetap memantul-mantulkan bola basket yang berada ditangannya. Matanya kembali berubah menjadi merah ketika dia melirik kearahku.

Beberapa saat kemudian, dia mengangkat tangannya sambil melingkarkan jari telunjuk dan jari jempolnya kearahku dan kemudian dia langsung berlari sambil mendribel bola kearah seseorang yang menghalanginya, memasukkan bola diantara dua kakinya dan kemudian melakukan drive secara cepat sebelum akhirnya melakukan dunk sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Nampaknya selama ini aku ga begitu menyadari kalo ternyata Sasuke-senpai itu benar-benar keren banget ketika melakukan hal itu. Nampaknya sekarang aku mengerti kenapa para cewek selalu menjerit-jerit ketika melihat hal seperti itu.

"Shoot yang bagus, Temari-senpai. Hampir saja mengenaiku" Kataku sambil melemparkan bola basket tersebut kearah lapangan. Kuakui ternyata bola itu cukup berat, aku ga bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya bila tadi aku terkena lemparan Temari-senpai yang keras tersebut.

"Itu cuman peringatan, baka" Kata Temari-senpai sambil melempar kembali bola basket tadi. Aku kembali berkelit dan kemudian melemparkan bola basket tersebut kearah Temari-senpai. Dan….

"Ga tau ah…! Cape aku berurusan dengan mu" Kata Temari-senpai sambil melemparkan bolanya kearah teman setimnya. Aku cuman tersenyum menyeringai kearah lapangan.

"Ayo, Temari-senpai. Semangat….! Aku tahu kau pasti bisa. Jangan mudah patah semangat" Kataku sambil mengibar-ngibarkan bendera yang aku bawa. Kudengar suara riuh rendah dari para pemain inti tim basket yang sedang berlatih tersebut.

Kulihat kearah Sasuke-senpai yang sedang minum air dari botol berwarna coklat yang nampaknya hanya terisi sebagian. Tanpa melihat kearahku, dia hanya mengacungkan jempol kanannya doang sambil berbalik latihan kembali.

"Semangat, Temari-senpai"

 **-0-**

"Kerjamu bagus" Kata Sasuke-senpai sambil tetap menatap kearah buku yang dibawanya. Hari itu, pelajaran sudah selesai, tetapi kayanya Sasuke-senpai masih pengin bicara. Jadi sekarang aku menemuinya di tempat perjanjian. Aku pun duduk disebelah Sasuke-senpai sambil mendesahkan nafasku.

Biasanya setelah pulang sekolah, aku akan langsung mengambil selimut dan kemudian tidur sampai besok pagi. Yah…! Kehidupan yang sangat simple, sekolah-tidur-sekolah-tidur.

"Yah…! Terus, apa gunanya? Temari-senpai bahkan sampai kesal menghadapiku" Kataku sambil sedikit mendesah.

"Tunggu aja disini deh" Kata Sasuke-senpai sambil menutup bukunya dan kemudian berdiri dengan tatapan dingin miliknya.

"Jangan kemana-mana" Ancamnya sambil tetap berjalan meninggalkanku. Aku pun mendesah pelan mendengar ucapan dari Sasuke-senpai.

"Huh…! Merepotkan, padahal ini waktuku tidur di rumah" Keluhku sambil mempersiapkan posisi bertempur yang paling baik, yaitu tiduran. Kan gue dibangku itu sendirian, jadi sah-sah aja dong kalo gue tiduran di bangku itu sambil nungguin Sasuke-senpai.

Ini adalah taman dibelakang sekolah. Kalo pulang sekolah gini, suasananya sepi dan juga….

Sejuk banget…! Kelopak mataku mulai terasa berat untuk membuku biji mata yang sudah mulai lelah tersebut. Berkali-kali kelopak itu terpeleset jatuh dan menutup biji mataku, tetapi ada suara yang langsung membuatku terjaga.

"Sialan…!" Gumamku sambil duduk dan menatap kearah suara tersebut. Kurasakan mataku sudah benar-benar panas, mungkin mataku sekarang sudah semerah mata Sasuke-senpai. Aku ga peduli lagi sekarang dia itu senpaiku atau apa, aku bakalan marah besar bila dia tidak bisa memberikan alasan yang tepat tentang kepergiannya (atau tentang dia yang mengganggu tidur soreku).

"K-kau….!" Ups…! Kemarahanku langsung hilang entah kemana ketika melihat siapa orang yang bersuara tadi. Seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang kucir empat sedang berdiri disana tanpa bisa berkata-kata dengan wajah terkejut.

Njir…! Ternyata ini ya, rencana Sasuke-senpai. Dia memanggil Temari-senpai untuk lewat sini agar aku bisa bertemu dengannya. Eh…! Bagaimana dia bisa kenal dengan Temari-senpai? Kukira dia tidak begitu mengenalnya. Atau jangan-jangan….

Dia bisa mengenali kebiasaan Temari-senpai yang pulang lewat sini setiap hari. Data macam apa yang sudah Sasuke-senpai kumpulkan tentang Temari-senpai? Apakah Sasuke-senpai juga menyukai Temari-senpai? Kalo begitu kenapa Sasuke-senpai membantuku?

Gawat…! Aku tidak boleh bersikap gugup seperti ini. Aku pun kembali mengatur wajahku agar tidak ada ekspresi terkejut sekalipun dalam raut wajahku.

"Konbanwa, Temari-senpai" Kataku dengan nada tenang. Eh…! Ini kan belum malam. Baka, baka, baka.

"Simpan saja basa-basimu itu. Kenapa kau menungguku ditempat seperti ini?" Semprot Temari-senpai sambil menatap tajam kearahku. Aku hanya mengangkat sebelah alisku dengan ekspresi heran.

"Tidak, aku tidak sengaja sedang tidur disini. Tapi, aku bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu, Temari-senpai" Kataku dengan nada mantap. Yah…! Sebenernya aku sengaja menunggunya juga sih, tapi ini kan rencana Sasuke-senpai yang mana 'tidak sengaja' kuketahui.

"Bohong, bilang aja kalo kau memang menungguku disini" Tuduh Temari-senpai. Aku hanya mengangkat bahu sambil berekspresi tidak peduli.

"Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya" Kataku dengan suara yang sedikit….

Njir…! Karena selama istirahat tadi aku terus berteriak menyemangati Temari-senpai, setelah itu presentasi kelompok dimana aku yang selalu menjawab pertanyaann, suaraku sekarang jadi serak. Tak lama kemudian aku mendehemkan suaraku agar bisa lebih jernih lagi.

"Huh…! Dasar sok kuat kau" Kata Temari-senpai sambil memutar bola matanya. Dia kemudian mengambil sebuah botol yang berada di dalam tasnya dan menyodorkan kearahku.

"Katanya sih, air yang dimasukkan dalam botol ini akan menyerap radiasi dari batu yang tersimpan dalam botol ini sehingga bisa efektif untuk membunuh kuman. Jadi, minumlah" Kata Temari-senpai. Aku hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan innocent dari mataku. Tak lama kemudian Temari-senpai berpaling dari hadapanku.

"Tapi, jangan salah, aku hanya kasihan melihatmu menjadi seperti ini karena hal bodoh yang kau lakukan di lapngan tadi. Selain itu, kenapa sih kau menungguku di tempat dingin seperti ini. Lehermu tidak tertutup syal, dan terkena udara dingin di leher akan menyebabkanmu terkena batuk pilek" Nasehat Temari-senpai panjang lebar.

"A-arigatou"

 **-0-**

 **Days 2**

"Hmmm…! Kau boleh juga rupanya, gak seperti dobe yang kaku" Puji Sasuke-senpai ketika aku menceritakan kisahku kemarin bersama dengan Temari-senpai.

Saat itu masih pagi, dan nampaknya rumor bahwa aku selalu datang terlambat karena ketiduran itu cuman HOAX. Aku sekarang sedang berada didepan kelas Sasuke-senpai sambil membicarakan sesuatu tentang Temari-senpai.

Dan…

Ada seseorang lagi yang menemani kami berdua. Seorang dengan rambut jabrik kuning, mirip duren yang sekarang sedang serius membaca novel. Dia adalah Naruto-senpai. Bagaimana aku bisa mengenalnya? Yah…! Soalnya dia itu sudah terkenal dengan kenakalan, dan juga kebengalannya di seantero sekolah ini.

"Kau bantuin dia juga ya, Teme? Kenapa bukan kau aja yang cari cewek?" Tanya Naruto-senpai tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku tersebut.

"Terserah gue dong" Kata Sasuke-senpai cuek aja. Naruto-senpai pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari novel yang dia baca kearah Sasuke-senpai.

"Teme. Kau perlu belajar tentang CINTA. Hidupmu akan kosong kalo tanpa CINTA. CINTA bisa membuat seseorang menjadi sangat kuat seperti…." Belum selesai Naruto-senpai ngomong, Sasuke-senpai langsung merebut novelnya dan kemudian menyumpal mulut Naruto-senpai dengan novel yang dibacanya.

"Makan tuh cinta" Kata Sasuke-senpai sambil berdiri dan kemudian berjalan menjauh dari Naruto-senpai. Aku pun mengekor dibelakang senpai rambut ayamku tersebut sambil sedikit terkikik geli.

"Mungkin dia lagi menghayati isi novel yang dia baca" Kataku.

"Dobe sebenernya ga begitu suka dengan novel. Tapi, karena dia sangat menyukai Sakura, akhirnya dia juga ikut kecanduan novel" Kata Sasuke-senpai datar.

"Sudahlah, sekarang menuju rencana selanjutnya"

 **-0-**

"Ayo, Ayo, Temari-senpai" Aku tetap saja memberi semangat kearah Temari-senpai yang masih berlatih bermain basket.

"Kita sudah bicarakan ini tadi, baka" Kata Temari-senpai sambil melemparkan sebuah bola basket kearahku. Kali ini, aku tidak mengelak, tidak pasrah juga. Bisa pingsan tau jika terkena bola basket yang segitu beratnya. Aku pun menangkap bola yang dilemparkan kearahku, dengan dua tangan tentunya. Bisa patah tanganku jika aku memaksakan diri.

"Aku sudah bisa menerima tembakanmu, Temari-senpai" Kataku sambil melempar bola yang tadinya dilempar oleh Temari-senpai. Temari-senpai tampak sedikit malu mendengar ucapanku, sementara yang lain mulai ber 'cieeee' ria. Aku sih, cuek aja. Njir banget kan? Dalam dua hari aja kepribadianku udah berubah drastic.

Ah..! Cuek aja lagi. Kan gak ada yang kenal aku disini, jadi aku akan membangun image ku disini. Membanguimage bahwa aku adalah seseorang yang gentle hehe….! Yang penting gada yang keganggu kan?

"Ah…! Udah lah, terserah kamu deh" Kata Temari-senpai sambil kembali latihan dengan teman-temannya.

"Semangat, Temari-senpai"

 **-0-**

"Baguslah, nampaknya kau sudah bisa berimprovisasi sendiri" Kata Sasuke-senpai sambil terus membaca novelnya. Aku jadi merasa dicuekin nih.

"Jadi…. Kita sekarang mau ngapain lagi? Apa harus nungguin Temari-senpai lagi?" Tanyaku dengan nada sedikit khawatir. Pasalnya, aku suka gugup kalo didepan cewek, apalagi cewek yang aku suka. Dan, itu merepotkan.

"Tidak, kamu tungguin aja disini" Kata Sasuke-senpai sambil menutup bukunya dan kemudian berdiri.

"Dan… kamu harus nungguin dia sendirian karena…."

"Iya, iya, iya. Ntar rumor bakalan beredar kalo Sasuke-senpai bantuin aku" Kataku yang langsung dijawab dengan anggukan pelan oleh Sasuke-senpai.

"Tuh tau" Kata Sasuke-senpai dengan santai sambil berjalan menjauh dariku. Aku pun cuman mendesah pelan.

"Njir banget"

 **-0-**

 **Days 3….**

"Jadi… kemaren dia gak datang ya?" Tanya Sasuke-senpai. Aku cuman mengangguk pelan sambil menyeruput es teh milikku. Pertemuan kami ganti di kantin agar tidak terganggu dengan duren busuk temen sebangku Sasuke-senpai.

"Iya, jadi aku kemaren pulang sekitar jam 6. Ngantuk banget soalnya. Kan Sasuke-senpai sendiri yang bilang kalo aku ga boleh tidur" Laporku. Sasuke-senpai cuman manggut-manggut doang sambil membaca data dari laptopnya. Heran deh sama senpai yang satu ini, dimana-mana bawaannya kalo gak buku ya laptop. Aku dicuekin.

"Oke, oke. Nampaknya masih lancar aja tuh" Kata Sasuke-senpai.

"Baiklah, untuk kali ini kau tahu kana pa yang harus kau lakukan?" Kata Sasuke-senpai. Aku cuman mengangguk pelan mendangar pertanyaan tersebut.

Emangnya apa yang harus kulakukan?

Seperti biasa lah?

 **-0-**

"Kamu gak capek apa?" Tanya seseorang ketika aku sedang mengibar-ngibarkan bendera semangatku untuk mendukung Temari-senpai. Aku pun melihat kearah suara tersebut dan menemukan seseorang yang bermandikan keringat dengan handuk yang sudah tersampir dikepalanya.

Rambutnya merah dengan style yang… yah tidak teratur lah. Kulitnya putih, tidak terlalu putih sih, yah lumayan cerah untuk ukuran orang cowok. Dia memakai kaos olahraga yang sama dengan Sasuke-senpai(warnanya putih). Itu artinya dia tim inti basket.

"Kenapa emang?" Tanyaku dengan nada heran. Yah…! Aku heran beneran sih. Soalnya, meskipun bagaimanapun juga aku bukan tipe cowok yang haus perhatian sih, tapi selama ini tidak ada yang peduli padaku bagaimana pun kerasnya suaraku ketika menyemangati Temari-senpai.

"Yah…! Heran aja liat kamu begitu semangat untuk mendukungnya, padahal kamu tidak di perhatikan sama dia" Katanya dengan nada yang sedikit menyindir. Dari nadanya…. Jangan-jangan dia juga menyukai Temari-senpai.

"Terserah deh. Yang penting kan aku memberinya semangat. Meskipun dia gak begitu memperhatikan, pasti ada efeknya kan" Kataku asal saja sambil kembali mengibar-ngibarkan bendera dan memberi semangat pada Temari-senpai.

"Yah…! Terserah kamu deh"

 **-0-**

Buagh….!

"Njir…! Apa-apaan nih, senpai" Kataku sambil sedikit menyeka sudut bibirku. Sedikit perih sih, soalnya sudah ada darah yang mengalir karena pukulan senpai berambut merah a.k.a Sasori-senpai.

"Lu mau ngerebut Temari dari gue kan?" Tanya Sasori-senpai sambil mencengkeramkan tangannya kearah kerahku. Oi…! Oi…! Oi…! Aku memang anak yang tidak mau repot, tapi kalo gini….

"Apa-apaan nih. Emang senpai siapanya? Suaminya? Njir banget, baru jadi temen aja udah belagu" Kata-kata tersebut langsung meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku sambil melepaskan cengkraman dari Sasori-senpai dengan kasar.

"Eh…! Lu kalo ngomong sama senpai lu dijaga ya? Dasar kohai yang gak tau adat" Umpat Sasori-senpai sambil sedikit membenarkan seragamnya yang agak sedikit berantakan ketika aku melepaskan cengkramannya dengan kasar tadi.

Yah…! Sudahlah, udah terlanjur terpancing sama Sasori-senpai, tanggung deh.

"Senpai kalo jadi senpai yang bener dong. Masa kohai sendiri langsung dipukul tanpa ada penjelasan. Makanya, kalo udah suka sama cewek itu jangan jadi secret admirer doang" Sindirku dengan nada datar. Wajah Sasori-senpai langsung merah padam, semerah rambutnya.

"Eh…! Asal lu tau ya. Gue udah setahun yang lalu suka sama Temari. Gue suka basket, sama dengan Temari. Dan gue ikut tim inti, sama dengan Temari. Secara, gue lebih level lah sama Temari daripada lu" Kata Sasori-senpai sambil sedikit mendorong dahiku yang langsung membuatku mundur kebelakang. Njir banget sih nih orang.

"Kalo gitu, senpai ngapain aja selama setahun ini?" Aku udah gak bisa menahan diri lagi menghadapi seorang senpai semacam dia.

"Lu jangan sombong ya. Mentang-mentang baru PDKT selama 3 hari aja lu udah sombong" Kata Sasori-senpai dengan nada yang sedikit marah karena sudah kalah argument.

"Mending 3 hari udah ada progress, daripada setahun tapi ga jadian" Sindirku. Sekarang ucapanku lebih bisa disebut memojokkan Sasori-senpai, meskipun dalam hati aku masih sedikit kagum dengan senpai berambut merah ini. Dia berhasil menyimpan perasaannya selama setahun, dan kemudian aku datang dan merebut apa yang menjadi impiannya selama setahun itu? Manusia macam apa aku ini?

"Progress apanya, orang dia ga resprect sama sekali tuh" Sanggahnya. Haha…! Sekarang aku yang menguasai argumentasi disini. Aku ga begitu suka jika kalah dalam adu argument, meskipun itu dengan guru atau bahkan rector sekalipun. Pokoknya aku harus menang.

"Meskipun begitu, nanti kan pasti ada…."

Buagh…! Sebuah pkulan langsung bersarang di hidungku kali ini. Mataku terasa pedih sekali, aku tahu kalo dipukul hidungnya itu memang sakit sekali. Sakit sampai orang yang benar-benar kuat pun pasti menangis.

"Gue benci orang yang banyak bicara" Kata Sasori-senpai sambil berjalan meninggalkanku yang tengah mengucek mataku yang sudah basah oleh air mata. Aku menangis?

Tentu saja tidak. Ini cuma refleks aja, karena dipukul hidungnya berarti akan memencet kelenjar air mata untuk mengeluarkan air mata.

Sialan…! Aku pun duduk disitu sambil menyeka darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirku yang sobek tergigit setelah terkena pukulan yang pertama. Ujung dan batang hidungku pun terasa sedikit nyeri setelah terkena pukulan yang kedua.

Plok…! Plok…! Plok…!

Aku pun menoleh kearah suara tepukan tangan tersebut dan mendapati senpai berambut ayamku yang sedang berjalan sambil menepuk tangannya dengan tempo lambat. Yang paling aku herankan sekarang adalah, dia masih berwajah datar.

"Atraksi yang bagus, Shikamaru" Kata Sasuke-senpai sambil tetap keprok tangan. Aku pun berdiri dari dudukku dan kemudian menghadap ke arah Sasuke-senpai.

"Senpai, aku berhenti dari rencana ini" Kataku langsung to the point. Sasuke-senpai tak nampak heran, tak nampak terkejut, cuma memandangku dengan ekspresi datar sedingin es miliknya.

Selama tiga hari aku mengenal Sasuke-senpai, aku hanya memiliki dua buah ekspresi dari wajahnya. Pertama, wajah datar, dan kedua, wajah menyeringai.

"Kau merasa sedikit kasihan dengan Sasori?" Tanya Sasuke-senpai. Aku cuman mengangguk mantap dengan ucapan Sasuke-senpai.

"Kau benar-benar ingin menyerahkan Temari padanya? Ketahuilah, Sasori itu tidak mencintai Temari sama sekali" Kata Sasuke-senpai. Aku pun sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan blak-blakan dari Sasuke-senpai tersebut.

Omong kosong. Dia menunggu selama setahun dan menyimpan perasaannya, bukankah itu benar-benar murni sebuah cinta? Kenapa aku baru sadar sekarang?

"Senpai, sekarang katakan padaku. Apa tujuanmu membantuku?" Tanyaku dengan nada sedikit tajam. Sasuke-senpai tidak punya cewek, apa yang dia tahu soal cewek? Kenapa dia membantuku mengejar cewek idamanku?

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Apa kau meragukanku?" Tanya Sasuke-senpai. Kali ini aku benar-benar merasakan aura dingin yang menyebar dari tubuhnya. Dia memang selalu tampak dingin, tetapi kali ini….

"Glek…! Bukan begitu, tips dan trikmu sangat jitu. Kau juga sangat populer, kenapa kau tidak melakukannya demi dirimu sendiri, kau juga tidak punya cewek. Selain itu…. Kenapa kau mengatakan bahwa Sasori-senpai tidak mencintai Temari-senpai? Itu adalah sebuah penghinaan besar terhadap kesucian perasaan Sasori-senpai" Kataku. Aku jadi sedikit gugup merasakan aura aneh dari tubuh Sasuke-senpai.

"Hn…! Aku masih tidak tertarik dengan kehidupan remaja pacaran. Dan untuk Sasori…."

"Kau tahu, dalam ilmu psikologi. Cinta itu ada karena memiliki. Keinginan memiliki milik Sasori masih kurang kuat dibandingkan denganmu. Jadi, kau lebih mencintai Temari daripada Sasori" Jelas Sasuke-senpai. Apa ini? Apa dia mau memaksaku untuk tetap melanjutkan rencana lima hari ini dengan menggunakan argumen dan auranya tersebut?

"Jadi…! Kau masih memiliki kekuatan cinta itu? Jika kau memang sudah tidak memilikinya, aku tidak bisa ikut campur" Kata Sasuke-senpai sambil mengangkat bahunya. Aku pun berpikir sejenak, menimbang dan memilih keputusan yang tepat.

Aku memang benar-benar mencintai Temari-senpai, ingin memilikinya secepat mungkin. Bisa berbicara dengannya secara langsung dan juga minuman yang dia berikan kepadaku dua hari yang lalu itu merupakan kenangan yang sangat indah bagiku.

Tapi, aku masih kasihan dengan Sasori-senpai yang sudah menunggu selama setahun hanya untuk menyampaikan perasaan yang tak tersampaikannya tersebut. Apa yang harus aku pilih kali ini?

"Kuberi kau waktu lima menit untuk berpikir"

 **End of Shikamaru's POV**

 **-0-**

 **Temari's POV**

"Steal" Teriak temanku. Aku pun langsung sadar dari lamunanku dan menyadari bahwa bola yang tadinya aku dribel sekarang tengah dibawa oleh orang lain.

"Temari, whats wrong? Kau udah tiga kali kena steal loh" Kata kapten tim milikku. Aku hanya menunduk malu menghadapi cewek berambut pirang sama dengan rambutku tersebut.

"Gomenasai" Jawabku lirih sambil menunduk.

Kriett...!

Aku pun langsung menoleh kearah suara pintu yang berderit terbuka tadi dan menemukan sosok berambut hitam yang kukenal. Aku pun menunduk lesu ketika mengetahui bahwa yang masuk adalah pemain tim inti yang nampaknya sehabis ulangan.

Oh, iya. Namaku Temari, Sabaku Temari. Aku kelas 11-IPS-D di SMA Konohagakure 1. Hobi? Tentu saja basket, bahkan aku menjadi tim inti dari sekolahku. Hebat kan?

Iya, bener-bener hebat bila aku tidak tertutupi oleh kehadiran kapten yang serba bisa di semua posisi, atau ace tim yang sangat berbakat serta tembok besar ang kokoh didaerah dalam. Aku? Aku hanya sebagai cadangan. Tetapi, karena kelas 12 sebentar lagi mau ujian, sehingga sekarang kami kekurangan point guard untuk piala regional basket kali ini.

Dan tebak apa yang terjadi? Aku lah yang dipilih menjadi point guard kali ini. Seneng banget kan? Bisa berkompetisi dalam ajang resmi untuk pertama kalinya sebagai point guard.

Tapi, karena saking senengnya, aku jadi benar-benar gugup. AKu takut membuat kesalahan sebagai tim basket inti sekolah ini. Aku takut jadi bahan tertawaan.

Yah…! Mungkin begitulah rasanya sampai dia datang. Aku bahkan belum tahu nama adik kelas yang selama tiga hari ini menyemangatiku tanpa kenal lelah, dan membuatku merasa sedikit tenang ketika bermain.

Tapi….

Dimana dia sekarang? Kenapa dia gak datang?

Yah…! Bukannya aku ingin dia menyemangatiku terus sih, tapi….

Kemarin aku melihat dia berantem dengan Sasori-kun. Sasori-kun itu sama denganku, tim inti club basket di SMA Konohagakure II. Sasori-kun sebenernya menyukaiku. Ini bukan kepedean loh, tapi karena dia waktu liburan semester 1, kelas 10 dulu dia pernah nembak aku.

Kuterima? Tentu saja tidak. Tapi, dia jadi sedikit protektif padaku. Aku cuma mengkhawatirkan bagaimana keadaan adik kelasku yang kemarin berantem sama Sasori-kun. Kenapa dia tidak datang kesini? Apakah lukanya cukup parah?

Jika begitu, maka semua ini salahku. Besok adalah pertandingan pertama di babak penyisihan piala regional Konohagakure.

Bila aku tetep ikut, maka kemungkinan besar adik kelasku itu pasti akan menyemangatiku dengan memaksakan dirinya. Sasori-kun akan marah besar sehingga aku pun gak tahu apa yang bakal terjadi.

Maka, solusinya….

"Kapten, aku tidak enak badan. Boleh aku istirahat di UKS aja?" Tanyaku sambil memegangi dahiku. Cewek berambut pirang itu cuman menatapku dengan tatapan heran.

"Baiklah, jaga kesehatanmu agar bisa bermain besok" Kata kapten. Aku cuma mengangguk lemah dan kemudian berjalan menuju UKS. Yah…! Cuma ini kan satu-satunya cara agar aku tidak ikut pertandingan dan adik kelasku itu nantinya tidak bakalan mendukungku.

Srek…!

"Whoa…!" Betapa terkejutnya aku ketika baru saja membuka pintu UKS. Ada seseorang dengan rambut yang dikucir mencuat keatas, seperti nanas sedang mengaduk-aduk kotak obat. Kapas dan plester sudah menempel di hidung dan juga sudut bibirnya, dan nampaknya dia ingin mengganti obat luke tersebut.

Yah…! Sudah bisa ditebak kan, dia adalah adik kelas yang menyemangatiku selama tiga hari terakhir ini.

"Temari-senpai" Katanya dengan sedikit terkejut melihatku yang baru saja memasuki UKS tersebut.

"Kenapa wajahmu itu?" Tanyaku mencoba berbasa-basi dengannya. Padahal aku sudah tahu kenapa dia babak belur seperti itu.

"Bukan apa-apa. Temari-senpai sendiri ngapain kesini?" Tanyanya setelah menjawab pertanyaanku dengan cuek.

"Gak enak badan" Jawabku cuek sambil tiduran di kasur yang sudah disediakan disana. Aku pun dengan cepat menarik selimut dan kemudian menutup mataku dengan cepat. Aku tidak mau terbayang-bayang dengan kesalahanku.

Anak itu benar-benar babak belur dihajar oleh Sasori-kun, semua karena salahku. Sudah…! Sudah…! Gak usah dipikirkan lagi. Yang penting aku harus cepat tidur.

"Cepat baikan ya, Temari-senpai" Katanya sambil duduk diranjang yang berada disamping ranjangku. Aku pun membuka mataku dan melihat wajahnya yang sekarang tengah dibalut plester dihidungnya. Sudut bibirnya tampak sedikit biru kehitaman karena darah yang membeku disekitar situ.

"Kau kan ada pertandingan besok" Katanya sambil menmaksakan sebuah senyuman kearahku. Aku tahu itu rasanya pasti sakit. Tersenyum dengan menarik sudut bibir yang sudah ada darah beku pasti akan merusak darah tersebut sehingga lukanya pasti akan sedikit tersobek.

"Hn" Jawabku lemah sambil kembali menutup mataku.

"Temari-senpai" Panggil anak tersebut dengan nada yang sedikit lemah. Aku pun membuka mataku kembali. Aku pun terkejut begitu melihat biji berwarna coklat tersebut mengintip tepat didepan mataku.

"Apaan sih, ganggu orang saja" Kataku cuek sambil beralih menuju kearah berlawanan dengannya sehingga sekarang aku membelakangi dirinya.

"Kuminta kau tidak bersandiwara lagi" Katanya dengan nada dingin. Apa? Aku pun menoleh kembali kearah anak tersebut yang sekarang tengah menatapku dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Suhu tubuhmu normal, kau tidak sakit. Kenapa kau tidak ikut latihan?" Tanyanya menggebu-nggebu.

Ini semua gara-gara kamu. Kenapa kamu harus mendukungku segala? Sehingga aku tidak semangat berlatih bila tidak ada kamu. Kenapa kamu harus bertemu dengan Sasori-kun dan berantem dengannya? Sehingga aku harus khawatir denganmu. Kenapa? Kenapa? Jawab…!

Segala ucapan itu berteriak dalam hatiku. Tetapi, dalam realitanya, aku benar-benar diam seribu bahasa mendengarkan ucapannya.

"Kau salah kalo menilai aku dari penampilan, senpai. Aku memang terlihat lemah, malas, dan tertindas" Katanya dengan nada dingin.

"Tapi, kalo cuma luka kecil seperti ini, aku tidak akan menyerah" Lanjutnya sambil berdiri dan berlari menuju kearah pintu keluar ruang UKS.

"Aku benar-benar kecewa padamu"

 **End of Temari's POV**

 **Shikamaru's POV**

"Sepertinya lima menit terlalu singkat yah?" Seseorang nampak berbicara sambil berjalan melewati lorong-lorong tersebut ketika aku sedang berdiri termenung didepan sebuah pintu ruangan yang bertuliskan UKS.

"Kau tidak bisa menyamakan manusia dengan komputer yang bisa melewati 100 juta perhitungan dalam waktu satu detik" Kataku sambil berdiri dari sandaranku dan kemudian berjalan menuju kearah Sasuke-senpai.

"Jadi ini keputusanmu?" Tanyanya dengan nada dingin dan seringai yang sedikit melecehkan. Aku cuma mengangguk sambil tetap berjalan melewati senpai berambut ayam tersebut.

"Baiklah"

 **-0-**

 **Days 5**

"Telat" Kataku begitu melihat seseorang dengan kaos longgar warna hitam, yang hampir senada dengan rambutnya datang dari kananku dan kemudian duduk dengan tenang di kursi kosong sebelah kananku.

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk saat ini. Setelah ini aku ada pertandingan" Kata sosok tersebut sambil menatap kearah lapangan basket dengan wajah datar.

Ya…! Hari ini adalah pertandingan basket regional Konohagakure. Karena itulah aku menontonnya. Mungkin yang terakhir kali sih. Sekarang pertandingan putra antara SMA Konohagakure I melawan sebuah SMA Swasta yang gak terkenal. Yah…! Skornya telak sih, karena sudah quarter keempat.

Setelah ini, mungkin SMA kami akan menghadapi SMA Konohagakure I dalam pertandingan basket putri. Aku penasaran dengan Temari-senpai. Apakah dia akan ikut main?

"Ya, baiklah, senpai. Kau boleh pergi"

 **-0-**

 **End of Shikamau's POV**

 **Temari's POV**

"Kau sudah baikan, Temari? Kalo sakit gak papa kok gak ikutan" Kata kapten sambil sedikit memeriksa suhu tubuhku. Aku cuma mengangguk pelan mendengar ucapan dari kaptenku tersebut.

Hari ini kami akan melawan SMA Konohagakure I. Lututku sampai bergetar bila memikirkannya. SMA Konohagakure I adalah SMA yang sangat favorit hampir di semua hal. Bahkan dalam basket sekali pun kita masih kalah jauh dengan SMA Konohagakure.

Apa jadinya kalo aku yang jadi point guard?

"Semangatlah, Temari. Kita pasti bisa kok"

"Iya, kita pasti bisa"

 **Kemudian….**

"Hosh…! Hosh…! Hosh…!" Apa-apaan ini. Mereka benar-benar bermain seperti orang gila. Aku benar-benar mati langkah sebagai seorang point guard. Sudah quarter ke empat, kami semua sudah kelelahan dan….

Aku juga sudah benar-benar patah semangat.

"Ayo" Kata kapten mencoba untuk membakar habis semua semangat yang tersisa pada diri kami. Tapi, percuma. Kami sudah kalah, waktu tinggal lima menit lagi dan kami benar-benar sudah diambang batas kemampuan kami.

"Temari…!" Gawat…! Aku benar-benar kelamaan berpikir sehingga aku tidak sadar kalo ada seseorang yang sudah berusaha men-steal bola yang kubawa. Aku pun langsung melempar bola tersebut kearah kapten yang sudah berlari menuju kearah ring.

"Sial…!" Gumamku putus asa begitu melihat sudah ada orang lain yang menuju bola yang kulemparkan tadi. Nampaknya bola tersebut akan dipotong sehingga aku kembali menuju kearah ring untuk bertahan.

"Screen" Aku pun terkejut begitu melihat seorang pemain lawan yang sudah berada didepanku ketika aku berbalik. Sial…! Aku benar-benar tidak fokus kali ini.

"Yeee….!" Nampaknya, Konohagakure I berhasil memasukkan bolanya kembali ke ring. Dan… karena kesalahanku. Apa yang kupikirkan? Baka, baka, baka. Mungkin memang aku sudah waktunya istirahat.

Tidak…! Tidak…! Tidak…! Jika aku minta untuk diganti, pasti nanti yang lain bakalan mencemoohku karena melakukan pergantian disaat yang kritis. Jika aku terus melanjutkan permainan ini….

Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Rasanya ingin berteriak keras, bahwa kau benar-benar ingin menang. Tetapi, kau tidak bisa menang.

"Semangat, Temari-senpai" Teriakan seseorag ditengah-tengah penonton langsung membuatku terperangah. Kulihat seseorang dengan jaket berwarna merah tengah berdiri di atas kursinya sambil membuka tudungnya.

"Anak itu…." Gumamku sedikit geram dengan sifat keras kepala dari bocah yang tentu saja belum ku kenal tersebut. Sekarang, luka diwajahnya tampak sedikit sembuh, meskipun masih terlihat bekas luka kecil diwajahya.

"Ayo…! Jangan kalah. Kita sudah bicarakan ini kemarin, baka" Teriaknya sambil memegang sebuah bendera dan kemudian mengibar-ngibarkan bendera tersebut degan wajah yang semagat. Tanpa kusadari, aku pun tersenyum dibuatnya. Wajah yang selama tiga hari ini selalu menggebu-nggebu memberikanku semangat, bahkan saat latihan sekalipun sekarang sedang berdiri sambil mengibar-ngibarkan benderanya kearahku. Apa aku akan mengecewakan dia?

"Dasar bodoh. Berani sekali dia memanggil senpainya dengan sebutan baka" Celotehku entah pada siapa. Aku pun langsung mengambil bola yang sudah jatuh tersebut dan kemudian memantul-mantulkannya dengan wajah yang penuh percaya diri.

"Kau terbakar semangatnya oleh bocah itu ya?" Tanya kapten dengan seulas seringaian kecil diwajahnya.

"Tidak. Itu hanya yel-yel yang dibuat oleh anak bodoh semacam dia" Kataku berkilah. Yah…! Rasanya jadi semakin ringan ketika kau benar-benar didukung. Aku pun maju dengan penuh semangat kali ini.

"Ayo, teman-teman. Dengan ketertinggalan seperti ini, jika kita bisa memaksimalkan waktu dan mengejar ketertinggalan dengan waktu seperti ini…."

"Kita akan jadi legenda"

 **-0-**

"Huh…! Akhirnya kalah juga kan. Percuma kau ngomong besar kayak tadi" Cibir kapten ketika aku sedang duduk di ruang istirahat. Aku pun menoleh kearah cewek berambut pirang yang menatapku dengan tatapan sini tersebut, tak lama kemudian dia tersenyum sambil berjalan duduk di sebelahku.

"Huh…! Kita kan sudah kehabisan tenaga waktu itu" Aku pun mencoba mencari alasan yang paling tepat karena kekalahan kami. Yah…! Kami kalah oleh Konohagakure I dalam babak penyisihan ini….

Saat perpanjangan waktu. Sial…! Waktu itu sebenernya aku bisa memasukkan bola disaat-saat terakhir, tetapi nampaknya aku memang sudah bener-bener diambang sehingga bolanya meleset.

Bisa kau bayangkan, kau menyemangati teman-temanmu. Lalu, teman-temanmu benar-benar bisa bermain dengan sangat baik, tetapi kau melakukan kesalahan. Rasanya itu sakit banget.

"Yah…! Tapi, gak papa kok" Kata kapten sambil sedikit tersenyum mencurigakan.

"Tapi, aku kaget lho melihat anak berambut nanas itu berdiri diatas tribun sambil meneriakkan namamu. Emangnya dia siapa sih? Cowokmu?" Wajahku nampak terasa sangat panas mendengarnya. Apa ini? Kenapa aku merasa begini? Dia kan bukan siapa-siapaku, kenapa aku harus malu coba.

"Bukan lah" Sahutku sambil memalingkan wajahku. Disana tidak ada cermin sehingga aku tidak tahu semerah apa wajahku sekarang. Baka, baka, baka.

"Lha terus? Kok dia bisa melakukan hal senekat itu sih? Dia itu adik kelas kan? Kelas berapa?" Tanya kapten bertubi-tubi.

"Tau" Jawabku cuek aja sambil tetap memalingkan mukaku dari kapten. Eh…! Kok aku gak tahu dia itu kelas berapa ya? Tunggu dulu, aku juga belum tahu namanya. Ah, masa bodoh dengan nama cowok nanas itu.

Eh…! Tapi, kok jadi kepikiran yah…! Ibaratnya itu seperti daging yang nyangkut di sela-sela gigi, gak penting tapi selalu aja di utak-atik. Sama kayak cowok nanas itu, gak penting sama sekali tapi selalu berputar di otakku.

Oh, ya. Biasanya kan dia ada di taman belakang tempat aku lewat waktu pulang itu kan. Empat hari yang lalu aku bertemu dia secara tidak sengaja (sebetulnya dia sengaja sih) di taman itu.

Besoknya, aku ketemu lagi dengannya, tapi waktu aku melihatnya duduk di bangku yang sama, aku pun mengurungkan niatku dan memutar jalan.

Besoknya lagi….

Dia dihajar sama Sasori-kun. Dan besoknya….

Dia tidak datang. Apakah dia masih menungguku disana ya? Ah…! Buat apa mikirin gituan, pokoknya pergi kesana aja dulu. Untuk alasannya bisa dipake nanti.

"Kapten, aku ada urusan sebentar nih"

 **-0-**

"Hei…! Ngapain kau tiduran disini?" Sapaku. Ternyata benar, dia menungguku disini. Dia pun membuka matanya dan kemudian langsung terduduk saking kagetnya. Aku pun hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan heran sebelum tersenyum geli karena melihat tingkahnya tersebut.

"Gak usah kaget begitu kali" Kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Ada apa, Temari-senpai?" Tanyanya dengan nada yang mmm…. Malas sih kayanya.

"Kamu nungguin aku ya disini?" Tanyaku sambil tersenyum manis kearah cowok berambut nanas tersebut. Cowok itu pun hanya memalingkan wajahnya. Yah…! Kelihatannya dia malu tuh mengakuinya.

"Ne, aku mau berterima kasih lho karena kau sudah mendukungku tadi" Kataku mencoba untuk mencari alasan. Huh…! Namanya juga cewek, gak enak lah kalo aku tanya namanya terlebih dahulu.

"Shikamaru, namaku Shikamaru" Katanya dengan mantap. Ih…! PD sekali dia, emangnya aku nanya namanya apa.

"Emangnya siapa yang tanya nama coba" Cibirku dengan nada kesal. Cowok itu tampak mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan tatapan heran, dan kemudian dia menyeringai kearahku.

"Senpai harus ingat nama itu"

"Karena nama itu akan terus mendukung senpai" Kata Shikamaru sambil tersenyum menyeringai. Aku pun sedikit terperanjat oleh ucapannya tersebut. Kenapa? Kenapa dia melakukan semua ini?

Aku tadi sudah melakukan kesalahan yang fatal dengan tidak memasukkan bola di menit akhir, kenapa dia masih mendukungku? Apa istimewanya diriku ini?

"Kenapa, Shikamaru?" Kataku dengan nada lirih, tapi tampaknya Shikamaru masih dapat mendengarku.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Apakah kau yakin dengan kata hatimu? Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?" Tanyaku dengan nada yang yah…! Sedikit kesal sih karena dibuat penasaran oleh bocah nanas ini.

"Karena aku mencintaimu" Wuss….! Lancar, ringan, dan tanpa hambatan. Seperti lemparan three point yang sangat sempurna, ucapan Shikamaru tersebut begitu saja keluar dari mulutnya sampai-sampai aku hanya bisa terdiam menikmati suara indahnya tersebut.

Aku selalu berharap pada tembakan-tembakan romantis yang seperti pada drama, dengan suasana yang sangat romantis dan backsound yang sangat menengangkan.

Aku benar-benar tidak tahu bahwa sebuah tembakan yang lancar, ringan dan tanpa hambatan bisa begitu berkesan daripada tembakan yang meliuk-liuk tetapi tidak masuk kedalam ring. Apakah ini….

"Aku…." Jawabku dengan nada yang sedikit lirih. Kurasakan wajahku memanas lagi memikirkan kata-kata dari Shikamaru tersebut.

"Juga, Shikamaru-kun"

 **End of Temari's POV**

 **FIN**

Didalam gedung, masih ada pertandingan putra antara Konohagakure II melawan sebuah SMA Swasta (author ga bisa ngarang nama nih). Terlihat Sasuke sedang memantul-mantulkan bola dan didepannya tampak seorang lawan yang sudah bersiap menghadangnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian dia menyeringai seram, matanya kembali berwarna merah, tapi kali ini sedikit berbeda. Pupilnya tidak lagi dikelilingi oleh tiga tanda air, tetapi sekarang tiga tanda air tersebut telah bersatu. Dia pun menngayunkan tangannya yang masih membawa bola tersebut ke belakang dan kemudian mengarahkannya kearah kanan belakang dimana salah seorang pemain milik Konohagakure II bebas dari penjagaan.

"Operan macam apa itu" Suara riuh terdengar dari tribun penonton.

"Untuk melakukannya dia harus bisa melihat seluruh lapangan" Pemain yang menerima umpan Sasuke tersebut, dengan jeda yang sangat cepat, sampai-sampai lawan tidak bisa memblok lemparannya, langsung melempar bola tersebut dengan lancar, ringan, dan tanpa hambatan kearah ring.

"Mustahil, pergerakan macam apa itu" Seru pelatih dari tim lawan ketika melihat Sasuke sudah melompat kearah ring setelah terbebas dari penjagaan lawan dan…..

"Congratulation, Shikamaru" Gumam Sasuke sambil mmenyeringai ketika dia memasukkan bolanya kedalam ring.

 **-0-**

Fyuh…! Akhirnya chapter untuk ShikaTema jadi juga. Gomen ya bila romance waktu penembakannya kurang greget, hehe.

Next Pairing : NejiTen

 **Happy Read**


	3. Chapter 3

**Love In 5 Days**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Perfect Shooter**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : NejiTen**

 **Rated : T**

 **Neji's POV**

 **Days 1**

"Oi…! Neji, gurunya ke mana nih?" Tanya seseorang dengan rambut pink sambil mencolek-colek bahuku. Aku pun menoleh ke arah cewek bermata emerald tersebut dengan wajah tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Mana aku tau. Kau kan tidak melihatku keluar kelas kali ini?" Kataku dan langsung berbalik untuk berkutat dengan soal matematika yang sedang kukerjakan saat itu.

"Setelah ini kan BK, ngapain dipikirin sih. Mending kerjain aja PR matematika yang kayaknya bakalan makan korban lagi setelah jam BK" Kataku sambil sedikit melirik ke arah cowok berambut duren yang sedang membaca sebuah novel di samping cewek tersebut.

Ampun deh…! Setelah mereka berdua kenalan, mereka tidak henti-hentinya membicarakan masalah tokoh fiksi dan novel tersebut. Sosok duren berisik yang jadi ikon kelas ini nampaknya sudah mulai pudar.

"Kalo mau ngomongin orang jangan di depan orangnya dong" Kata duren tersebut sambil mengetok kepalaku pelan dengan buku novel yang dibawanya. Aku cuma mengelus-elus bagian yang dia ketok sambil tetap mengerjakan tugas matematika milikku.

Oh, aku belum memperkenalkan diri ya. Namaku adalah Neji, Hyuuga Neji. Aku adalah anak kelas IPA 2, sekelas dengan Naruto dan Sakura yang tadi kuceritakan. Aku menjabat sebagai ketua kelas di sini, sehingga bila ada guru yang belum datang semuanya (sebenernya hanya beberapa sih) pasti langsung mengadu padaku.

Selain sebagai ketua kelas, aku juga menjabat sebagai kapten tim inti basket sekolah. Kali ini, tim kami berhasil sampai di final kejuaraan regional Konohagakure. Kami akan melawan Konohagakure I lima hari lagi, jadi, pelatih kami menyarankan agar selama lima hari ini kami beristirahat secara maksimal.

"Ngomong-omong, PR matematika yang kau bicarakan itu yang mana sih? Bukannya kemarin gak ada PR ya?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada heran ke arahku.

"Ini PR minggu kemarin, aku belum ngumpulin. Jadi, aku berjanji kepada Anko-sensei kalo aku akan ngumpulin PR-nya hari ini" Jawabku tanpa menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Oh..! Iya, ya. Tim basket waktu itu kan sedang sibuk-sibuknya bertanding, jadi ga sempet ngerjain PR ya" Komentar Sakura yang hanya kusambut dengan desahan pelan.

"Eh…! Tapi, Teme kok kelihatan santai begitu" Sahut Naruto. Naruto sering menyebut Sasuke dengan panggilan 'Teme'. Aku ga tahu apa yang terjadi dengan mereka berdua, tapi karena mereka berdua teman sejak kecil, maka aku tidak ambil pusing dengan hal itu.

Oh, iya. Mengenai Sasuke, dia adalah Ace dari tim basket kami. Kupikir jika dia tidak ikut sebagai seekor point guard, kami tidak akan bisa memenangkan pertandingan sampai babak final nanti.

"Dia kan anak jenius, mungkin dia udah selesai" Celetuk Sakura yang langsung membuatku sedikit cemburu. Sasuke merupakan figur seorang siswa yang sempurna. Tampan, cerdas, kaya, pintar olahragam de el el. Sedangkan aku? Cuma orang yang numpang eksis dengan menjabat sebagai ketua dan kapten di sana-sini tapi tidak ada poinnya.

Nilaiku cukup bagus sih untuk ukuran orang rata-rata, tapi itu karena aku rajin sekali mengerjakan tugas, latihan tanpa mengenal lelah. Sedangkan Sasuke? Orang yang mencapai segalanya dalam sekejap.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu. Maaf ya, sensei telat. Tapi, sensei sekarang bawa hadiah nih" Seseorang dengan rambut panjang bergelombang masuk dan kemudian meneriakkan suaranya di depan kelas. Aku pun mengangkat pandanganku dan kemudian sedikit terkejut melihat penampakan di depan kelas.

Seorang cewek bercepol dua sedang berdiri dengan menggunakan almamater berwarna biru tua dan sedang tersenyum manis di samping seorang berseragam guru yang sudah kukenali sebagai guru BK kelasku. Cewek ini….

Cakep banget…!

Ah…! Ga usah mikirin cewek deh, bagaimana pun, seseorang yang masuk ke dalam sini pasti langsung memperhatikan seseorang yang mencolok. Ya, dia akan memperhatikan Sasuke dan mengacuhkan diriku yang 'rata-rata' ini.

"Ayo, perkenalkan dirimu" Kata Kurenai-sensei sambil tersenyum ke arah cewek bercepol dua tersebut. Cewek itu pun hanya tersenyum canggung ke arah sensei bermata merah tersebut sebelum akhirnya menampakkan wajah cerianya ke arah murid-muridnya.

"Halo, nama saya Tenten. Saya akan menjadi guru PPL kalian untuk mata pelajaran BK. Mohon bantuannya" Katanya sambil membungkuk 90 derajat. Seruan riuh rendah mulai terdengar di kelas kami. Bahkan ada murid yang bersiul-siul.

"Sudah, tenang, tenang" Kata Kurenai-sensei tampak menenangkan murid-muridnya. Setelah itu, cewek bercepol dua itu mulai menyuruh para siswa buat memperkenalkan diri mereka satu persatu. Ada yang mengusulkan supaya maju aja sih, tapi yah…! Buat apa coba, kan kami udah saling kenal. Jadi, perkenalan dilakukan di tempat duduk sendiri-sendiri.

"Kau, menyukainya?" Sebuah suara berat terdengar di sebelahku. Aku pun sedikit terkejut mendengar suara tersebut dan kemudian menemukan sosok dengan rambut emo seperti ayam sedang duduk disamping-Ku. Sejak kapan….

"Siapa?" Tanyaku dengan tampang malas ke arah cowok tersebut. Yah…! Dia adalah Sasuke, seseorang yang kubicarakan tadi.

"Guru itu" Sahutnya tanpa menoleh ke arahku. Aku sedikit terkejut sih dengan arah pembicaraannya tersebut. Tapi, bukan laki-laki namanya bila tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi dan emosi miliknya.

"Enggak tuh" Jawabku santai aja. Ngapain sih nanya-nanya segala, urusin urusanmu sendiri sana. Kau pasti punya urusan lain kan?

Ingin rasanya aku berkata seperti itu, tapi...

"Aku akan membantumu. Dalam lima hari kau akan mendapatkannya, bagaimana?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada sangat yakin sekali, bahkan tanpa menoleh ke arahku. Aku pun sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Sasuke ini. Aku udah bilang kalo aku gak suka sama dia, kenapa dia ngotot sih? Eh..! Tapi beneran lima hari bisa ga yah? Kan Sasuke juga belum punya cewek, ngibul pasti nih anak.

"Tapi, aku bukan orang yang suka nyomblangin, aku hanya bantu nasehat saja. Aku tidak akan menciptakan situasi dimana kalian berdua bisa berduaan dengan romantis. Aku hanya akan memberikan nasehat dan pandanganku kepadamu" Mulut Sasuke tampak berkomat-kamit tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya ke arahku.

"Ho...! Jadi, kamu cuma bacot doang" Ledekku pada Sasuke.

"Terserah deh. Kamu mau apa enggak?" Jawabnya dengan ekspresi datar sembari menyusulkan sebuah pertanyaan yang sama dengan yang tadi. Aku pun cuma memutar mata.

"Terserah" Jawabku. Dalam permainan basket, aku belum pernah melihat Sasuke gagal dalam membaca situasi. Jangan-jangan dia memang bener-bener berniat menaklukan guru PPL tersebut dalam waktu lima hari lagi? Tapi bagaimana caranya dia menolongku mendapatkannya kalo dia cuma bacot doang?

"Oke" Kata Sasuke santai saja. Tetapi...

"Bersiap-siaplah, ini bakalan sedikit mengejutkan" Kata Sasuke sambil meremas beberapa kertas yang berada di kolong mejaku dan membuatnya menjadi bulat. Dia kemudian menyerahkan kertas tersebut ke arahku dengan wajah innocent.

"Lempar ke depan dan katakan bahwa kau ingin melatih lemparan three point milikmu" Apa? Lempar kedipan? Memang sih, saat ini Tenten-sensei tidak menghadap ke arahku. Aku dan Sasuke duduk di deret paling kiri, sedangkan sekarang perkenalannya sedang ada di deret paling kanan.

"Cepet, nanti keburu dia menoleh kesini" Kata Sasuke. Hei...! Apa-apaan dia ini? Kenapa harus aku coba? Nampaknya Sasuke tidak sabar dengan pemikiranku barusan sehingga dengan cepat dia melempar bola kertas tersebut ke depan dan...

"Hei...! Siapa yang melempar bola kertas ini ke depan?" Teriakan Kurenai-sensei langsung menggema di depan kelas. Tenten-sensei tampak menoleh ke arah bola kertas tersebut dengan tatapan heran sebelum akhirnya mencari-cari diantara anak-anak sekelas siapa yang kir-kira mau 'mencelakai' dirinya.

"Neji" Jawab Sasuke singkat saja. Aku pun secara refleks menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang nampak tidak punya beban sama sekali mengatakan hal seperti itu. Aku pun kembali menghadap ke arah depan begitu melihat tatapan datar Sasuke yang sepertinya tidak terlalu peduli dengan keadaanku

"Gomen, sensei. Aku lagi latihan tembak three point nih" Kataku sambil berdiri dari tempat dudukku dan kemudian mengambil bola kertas tersebut di bawah kaki Tenten-sensei.

"Huu...! Kalo caper bilang aja" Sahut seseorang. Dari suaranya sih, pasti Kiba. Siapa lagi coba makhluk berisik di kelas ini selain Kiba dan Naruto. Tapi, Naruto tampaknya sudah dijinakkan oleh Sakura, jadi tidak berisik lagi.

"Eh...!" Gumamku tanpa sadar begitu berdiri dari mengambil bola tadi. Sasuke tampak sedang berkonsentrasi, entah menatap siapa. Pandangan tajam layaknya elang itu sudah biasa bagi Sasuke, apalagi kalo sedang bermain basket.

Tapi, kali ini...

Kenapa matanya berwarna merah dengan simbol aneh seperti shuriken itu? Apa dia pake lensa kontak? Kok aku tidak menyadarinya?

"Sudah, sudah. Kalo latihan itu di lapangan basket, jangan di kelas. Kalo kamu mau ke lapangan basket, pergi aja sana" Kata Kurenai-sensei dengan nada kesal. Huh…! Kok jadi aku sih? Bukannya yang melakukan si ayam laknat itu?

"Jadi, kami boleh pergi latihan nih?" Sasuke tiba-tiba berdiri sambil menatap Kurenai-sensei dengan tatapan datar khas miliknya tersebut. Heh…? Si ayam laknat ini merencanakan apa coba?

"Yah…! Pergi aja, bukannya kalian lebih suka berada di lapangan basket ya" Tanya Kurenai-sensei dengan nada sedikit sinis pada Sasuke. Sasuke pun berjalan ke arahku dan langsung menarikku untuk segera keluar dari kelas.

"Hei…! Kalian berdua, kalian belum kenalan sama sensei kan?" Tenten-sensei nampaknya tidak terima bila dia dikacangin begitu saja.

"Uchiha, Sasuke. Nomer absen 31" Kata Sasuke singkat saja sebelum akhirnya dia meninggalkanku di depan pintu kelas.

"Uhm…! Aku Neji, Hyuuga Neji. Aku ketua kelas di sini, nomer absenku 9" Kataku sambil menundukkan kepalaku. Sasuke ini maksudnya gimana sih? Apa dia mau meninggalkanku di sini sedangkan dia melarikan diri? Atau dia cuma memberiku kesempatan untuk berkenalan lebih lama sehingga Tenten-sensei tidak kepincut olehnya?

Ah…! Masa bodoh. Daripada malu harus balik ke kelas setelah 'three point' tadi, lebih baik sekarang aku ke sport center untuk latihan bareng Sasuke. Yah…! Sekalian menanyakan perihal 'mata merah' miliknya.

Aku pun berlari menuruni tangga sebelum akhirnya kulihat Sasuke sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya di sebuah tiang yang berada di depan kelas X.

"Lama amat" Komentarnya singkat ketika dia melihatku sedang terburu-buru menuruni tangga dengan dua tangga sekali loncat.

"Maksudmu apaan sih? Bisa-bisanya kau langsung ngelemparin kertas ke depan Tenten-sensei begitu? Nuduh aku sebagai pelakunya lagi? Dia bakalan kehilangan respect sama aku tau. Aku kan mau tampak berwibawa di depannya" Omelan panjang langsung kuluncurkan begitu ada kesempatan buat mengomeli si ayam jenius yang satu ini.

"Kau gak tau rule yang ada di kepala guru BK?" Sasuke malah balik bertanya.

"Masa bodoh dengan rule atau role mereka, yang penting sekarang kau jelasin maksud dari tindakan anehmu barusan" Semprotku dengan nada kesal, seenaknya aja dia mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Sambil bawa-bawa rule guru BK pula.

"Dalam benak guru BK, tidak ada yang namanya murid nakal, murid bodoh. Mereka hanya perlu memberi kita motivasi" Kata Sasuke yang nampaknya tidak menggubris kata-kataku barusan dan kemudian menjelaskan sesuatu mengenai rule guru BK. Who care….

"Jadi, mereka itu dibayar karena memperbaiki sifat yang rusak. Seperti seorang teknisi komputer, bila ternyata komputer yang dipake perusahaan itu lancar-lancar saja, maka pasti teknisi akan menganggur. Oleh karena itu, apabila guru BK menemukan seorang murid yang bermasalah, akan menjadi kesenangan tersendiri baginya untuk memperbaiki orang tersebut" Jelas Sasuke. Hah…! Dia bisa tahu sejauh itu? Darimana?

"Jadi, untuk mendapatkan Tenten-sensei, yang harus kau lakukan adalah berhenti berbuat terlalu baik. Jika kau berlaku terlalu baik, kau hanya akan mendapatkan pujian darinya, tidak lebih"

"Tapi, jika kau 'sedikit' berlaku jahil, kau akan mendapatkan perhatian dan bimbingan darinya" Kata Sasuke. Aku cuma bisa melongo mendengar ucapan dari Sasuke. Bagaimana dia bisa menganalisis sejauh itu hanya untuk membantuku?

"Lalu, kusuruh kau melempar kertas tadi untuk menguatkan kesan pertama. Tenten-sensei tidak tahu kalo kau eksis di kelasmu. Maka aku membuat kesan yang sangat mendalam pada pertemuan pertamamu dengan menunjukkan sebuah kesan yang sedikit tidak sopan pada guru"

"Hal itu pasti akan diingat oleh Tenten-sensei. Kau dan aku, murid yang melempari guru PPL dengan kertas dan kemudian mengajak keluar kelas. Dia pasti akan ingat. Tapi, mungkin aku akan sedikit memperbaiki sikapku kali ini supaya tidak menarik perhatian. Sedangkan kau, coba untuk bersikap sedikit rusuh" Jelas Sasuke.

Wow…! Selama ini aku mengira Sasuke itu hanya keren karena dia pandai olahraga dan juga pintar dibidang akademik. Aku gak tahu kalo dia bisa setaktis ini dalam menghadapi makhluk paling rese sedunia, yaitu cewek. Tapi, kenapa dia tidak punya cewek ya? Padahal menurutku, siapa pun yang dia tembak pasti langsung nerima. Apa dia kurang gentle? Cuma bisa teori doang?

"Eh…! Kau pake lensa kontak ga sih?" Tanyaku begitu teringat oleh insiden mata merah yang tadi. Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya sejenak dan kemudian warna matanya berubah menjadi merah kembali.

"Maksudmu ini?" Tanya Sasuke yang hanya ku jawab dengan anggukan pelan aja.

"Sama seperti lensa minus. Warna dari lensa kontak ini akan terlihat apabila sudut datangnya cahaya tepat dengan gelombang warna merah" Jelasnya. Aku cuman manggut-manggut aja. Yah…! Kalian tahu kacamata minus kan? Kalo dilihat waktu ada cahaya gitu, pasti akan nampak pelanginya kan.

"Sou ka"

 **-0-**

"Sekarang, kita one on one" Kata Sasuke sambil melemparkan sebuah bola basket ke arahku. Aku menangkapnya dengan sigap dia kemudian berjalan ke arahnya yang sedang memasang posisi bertahan.

"Ho, kau mau one on one ya? Baik" Kataku sambil memantul-mantulkan bola dan memasang kuda-kuda untuk melakukan sebuah drive.

"Lakukan drive, bukan shoot" Kata Sasuke dengan nada datar ke arahku.

"Terserah aku dong" Jawabku sekenanya aja. Aku adalah seorang shooter, masak dia tidak memperbolehkan aku menggunakan teknik shoot sih.

"Lakukan aja, kau harus melatih drivemu" Kata Sasuke. Kenapa harus denganmu coba? Kau adalah pemain basket yang paling berbakat di sekolah Konohagakure. Ditambah lagi, posisimu adalah point guard, kau pasti sudah berpengalaman dengan drive milik musuh. Kenapa aku harus melakukan hal yang sudah hampir mustahil ini?

"Hhhh…! Baiklah" Kataku sambil mendesah pelan. Aku pun berkonsentrasi sambil tetap memantul-mantulkan bola basket di tangan kananku. Untuk kali ini, aku akan langsung menyerang saja. Aku pun berlari sambil tetap membawa bola basket, aku akan mengincar sisi kiri Sasuke. Ketika dia sudah tahu gerakanku, aku akan langsung melakukan pivot dan kemudian berbalik lagi dan mendribel bola melalui sela-sela kakinya.

"Kau terlalu gegabah" Kata Sasuke sambil membawa menangkap bolanya. Hah...! Sudah kuduga, ini tidak akan berjalan dengan semestinya. Dia sudah menyiapkan tangannya di belakang kedua kakinya. Tapi, bagaimana bisa? Aku melakukan dribel dengan cepat, bahkan secepat apa pun dia bereaksi, dia pasti akan terlambat. Apa dia memprediksi gerakanku?

"Lagi" Kata Sasuke sambil melemparkan bolanya tersebut kepadaku. Aku pun kembali bersiap dengan Dribble yang lain lagi. Kali ini, aku akan menggunakan teknik yang sama lagi. Tetapi, aku akan menggunakan sedikit tambahan untuk mengecohnya.

Aku pun berlari ke arah Sasuke, kali ini aku tidak mengincar sisi mana pun, aku menerjang ke arah Sasuke. Aku berhenti ketika Sasuke sudah berada di depanku, dengan cepat aku langsung memantulkan bola di tangan kananku melewati belakang kakiku dan kemudian menangkapnya dengan tangan kiriku bersamaan dengan melangkahkan kaki kananku.

Kemudian, melemparkannya lagi menuju ke tangan kananku melewati sela-sela kakiku sambil melangkah maju dan kemudian berbalik lagi menuju tangan kananku ketika aku sudah dekat sekali dengan Sasuke.

Aku pun melepaskan bola tersebut sambil melakukan putaran yang bertumpu di kaki kananku untuk mengecoh Sasuke. Kemudian kutangkap kembali bola yang kulepaskan tadi sehingga sejajar dengan lutut Sasuke dan kemudian kudorong bola tersebut melalui sela kaki Sasuke sambil mengincar sisi kanan Sasuke untuk menangkap bola tersebut di belakang Sasuke.

 **(Note : Bagi kalian yang penasaran dengan visualisasinya, itu adalah dribel Kasamatsu ketika melawan Haizaki)**

"Cukup bagus" Kata Sasuke. Tapi, dia bisa menangkapnya. Seperti tadi, tangannya sudah bersiap di belakang kakinya dan kemudian mencegat bola sebelum melewati sela kakinya.

"Lagi" Kata Sasuke sambil melemparkan bola basket tersebut ke arahku.

"Lagi..."

"Lagi"

"Lagi"

"Lagi"

 **Satu jam kemudian...**

"Hosh...! Hosh...! Hosh...!" Dengan nafas terengah-engah aku kembali memantul-mantulkan bola yang berada di tangan kananku di depan Sasuke.

"Kau sudah lelah?" Tanya Sasuke dengan wajah yang masih tetap datar, seolah tak peduli dengan keadaanku.

"Menurutmu?" Tanyaku sambil tetap menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan yang sudah mulai mengabur.

"Baiklah, kita bisa istirahat sekarang" Sasuke pun melepaskan kuda-kuda bertahan miliknya dan kemudian berjalan ke arah tribun di samping lapangan dan duduk selonjoran di sana. Aku pun berjalan mengikutinya dan kemudian duduk disamping-Nya.

"Baiklah, mungkin hari ini cukup"

 **Days 2**

"Eh...! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, baka" Kataku sambil menunjuk ke arah Sasuke yang saat itu sedang duduk di sebelah bangkuku. Tempat duduk Sasuke adalah di samping Naruto di barisan paling belakang, sedangkan aku duduk bareng Chouji di depan Sakura. Bocah berambut ayam itu hanya menatapku dengan tatapan datar miliknya.

"Aku mau pastikan kalo kau benar-benar nge-rusuh di kelas" Kata Sasuke dengan entengnya, bahkan tanpa ekspresi sama sekali.

"Tapi, sekarang gak ada jam pelajaran BK, bego" Kataku berdecak kesal mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Tuh" Kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk ke arah luar dengan dagunya. Aku pun menoleh ke arah luar dan mendapati bahwa Anko-sensei sedang berjalan ke arah kelas bersama dengan Tenten-sensei.

Tunggu dulu...! Sekarang ada matematika kan? Jadi, PR matematika kemaren?

Astaga...! Aku lupa mengerjakannya ketika sepulang sekolah. Karena terlalu capek, aku jatuh tertidur sampai pagi sepulang sekolah kemarin sehingga aku tak sempat untuk mengerjakan PR tersebut.

"Kenapa? Kau belum mengerjakan PR?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada tetap datar. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan, tapi dengan wajah yang panik.

"Sempurna, sekarang keluarkan catatanmu dan kemudian mencatatlah" Perintah Sasuke dengan nada yang 'masih' datar. Aku pun buru-buru mengeluarkan PR tersebut dan duduk di samping Sasuke sambil mengerjakan. Yah...! Sedikit-sedikitnya dapet lima soal lah, kan bisa buat alasan.

"Ohayou" Kata Anko-sensei begitu memasuki ruang kelas tersebut.

"Ohayou" Jawab semua murid secara serentak. Aku tidak peduli lagi apa yang sensei lakukan, yang aku pedulikan sekarang adalah pekerjaan yang sekarang ada di depanku.

"Sudah selesai belum?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa menoleh ke arahku.

"Belum lah, baka" Semprotku yang juga tanpa menoleh ke arahnya

"Mau latihan drive la..." Kata-katanya terhenti secara tiba-tiba. Aku pun menoleh ke arah Sasuke untuk melihat apa yang menghentikan kata-katanya tersebut. Sasuke cuma menatap dengan tatapan datar ke arahku, eh...! Ke arah disamping-Ku.

Aku pun menoleh ke arah yang dipandang oleh Sasuke dan...

"Kau kelelahan sampai-sampai tidak bisa mengerjakan PR ya?" Tanya seseorang yang sekarang sedang berdiri di sampingku dengan tatapan dan wajah manis miliknya. Aku cuma membalas ucapannya dengan cengiran innocent dari bibirku.

"Lain kali jangan gitu ya" Kata Tenten-sensei sambil menepuk-nepuk pundakku sebelum akhirnya kembali berjalan untuk memonitor kelas. Aku cuma duduk diam sambil menatap PR yang sudah kukerjakan hanya beberapa nomor awal tersebut.

Aku benar-benar tak percaya kalo strategi Sasuke bisa berhasil semulus ini. Apaah dia juga sudah memikirkan hal ini?

"Kita latihan lagi sepulang sekolah ntar"

 **-0-**

"Kau terlambat, Sasuke" Kataku sambil melemparkan bola yang kupegang dan memasukkannya ke arah ring dengan jarak sejauh tembakan three point. Sasuke tadinya keluar bareng aku, tapi katanya dia mau ke kantin sebentar untuk membeli jus untuk melepaskan dahaganya.

"Jadi, kau sering latihan di sini ya?" Suara ini? Aku pun menoleh ke arah pintu masuk dimana seorang sensei dengan rambut bercepol dua sedang berdiri sambil memangku tangannya di dekat pintu masuk.

"Tenten-sensei" Refleks aku berkata demikian ketika melihat sensei yang kusukai tersebut memasuki sport center. Apa yang dilakukannya di sini? Apa jangan-jangan dia mengikutiku kesini lagi?

Ah...! Mana mungkin.

Eh...! Tapi, jika rencana Sasuke berhasil hal itu bisa menjadi mungkin kan?

"Aku juga sering latihan di sini" Kata Tenten-sensei sambil berjalan ke arah bola basket yang telah jatuh tadi dan mengambilnya. Heh...! Jangan bilang kalo... dia juga alumni sekolah ini?

"Karena aku adalah kapten tim basket sekolah ini empat tahun lalu" Katanya sambil melemparkan bola tersebut ke arah ring dengan jarak three point. Dia tampak puas ketika bola tersebut masuk dengan mulus ke dalam ring.

Oi...! Oi...! Oi...! Kebetulan macam apa ini? Dia kapten, sama dengan aku. Nampaknya dia juga di posisi Shooting Guard, sama denganku. Apakah ini adalah takdir dari yang maha kuasa?

"Aku adalah point guard, waktu itu" Kata Tenten-sensei sambil tersenyum manis ke arahku. Hah...! Point guard? Dia tidak bercanda kan?

Dia menembak three point dari luar? Apa itu bisa dilakukan oleh seorang point guard?

"Yang bener?" Kataku langsung terkejut mendengar ucapannya tersebut. Dia cuma membalasnya dengan seulas senyuman manis sambil mengambil bola yang terjatuh tadi dan kemudian melemparkannya ke arahku.

"Aku juga bisa berperan sebagai small forward" Kata Tenten-sensei sambil melepas almamaternya dan kemudian melepaskan kemeja yang berada di balik almamter tersebut. Otot-otot lengannya tampak jelas ketika dia melepaskan kemeja tersebut. Kaos putih tanpa lengan yang tampak ketat menghiasi lekuk tubuhnya ketika dia melepaskan roknya dan berganti dengan celana pendek selutut yang juga berwarna putih.

"Kau bisa mencobaku dengan drive milikmu" Kata Tenten-sensei sambil berdiri di depan garis three point dan membentuk kuda-kuda bertahan.

"Terserah kau mau pake drive macam apa, aku akan menahannya"

 **-0-**

"Kau sudah lelah?" Tanya Tenten-sensei ketika melihatku sudah terengah-engah sambil membungkukkan badanku. Aku tidak bisa melewati Tenten-sensei, dia pasti langsung bisa membaca drive milikku. Apa dia memang bisa melakukan semua peran yang berada di dalam bola basket?

"Kita istirahat sepuluh menit" Kata Tenten-sensei sambil berjalan menuju ke arah tribun dan kemudian membuka tas yang sudah dibawanya tadi. Dia mengeluarkan beberapa gelas yang berisi air putih dan kemudian melemparkan satu gelas ke arahku. Aku pun menangkapnya dengan sigap dan kemudian menepuk keras di atas gelas plastik tersebut untuk membukanya.

"Jadi, kau adalah kapten tim basket sekolah ini ya? Selamat ya sudah bisa masuk ke final piala regional ini" Kata Tenten-sensei sambil tersenyum manis. Aku hanya tersenyum canggung menghadapi senyuman itu.

"Kalo dulu, waktu Tenten-sensei jadi kapten, apakah tim basket kita tidak masuk final?" Tanyaku mencoba membuka percakapan. Tenten-sensei hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum geli.

"Paling pol waktu itu, timku hanya sampai semifinal dan kalah oleh Konohagakure I" Kata Tenten-sensei sambil mengingat masa lalunya. Aku pun terdiam sejenak. Kapten tim putri yang serba bisa ini, dikalahkan oleh Konohagakure I? Apakah tim basket mereka memang sehebat itu?

Aku sudah berkali-kali melihat video permainan mereka sih semenjak menang di babak semi final dan mengetahui kalo lawan mainku adalah Konohagakure I. Tapi, aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa hebatnya mereka.

"Dengar, Neji-kun. Basket adalah olahraga yang universal. Kau boleh memilih posisi sebagai shooting guard, point guard dan lain-lain. Tetapi, setiap kemampuan dasar harus kau kuasai" Kata Tenten-sensei.

"Drive dan dribelmu masih kurang jauh dibandingkan dengan rata-rata pemain. Kalo kau ingin memenangkan pertandingan ini, kau harus melatih drive dan juga dribelmu, bukan hanya shoot mu"

"Kau harus tampil beda, karena setiap shooting guard yang kau temui di tim lain pasti punya nilai plus juga. Bahkan shoot mereka terkadang lebih hebat darimu, tetapi mereka masih bisa melakukan drive dan dribel yang lebih baik" Nasehat Tenten-sensei.

"Untuk itulah aku akan melatih dribel dan drive mu agar kamu bisa menggunakan variasi lain dalam permainanmu. Bukan hanya shoot saja" Kata Tenten-sensei sambil berdiri dan kemudian mengambil bola basket yang sedang tergeletak tak berdaya di tengah lapangan dan kemudian memantul-mantulkannya di tangan kanannya.

"Akan kutunjukkan cara dribel dan drive milikku" Kata Tenten-sensei. Aku pun berdiri dan berjalan ke depan Tenten-sensei dan kemudian memasang kuda-kuda bertahan.

Tenten-sensei tampak berkonsentrasi ke arahku sambil tetap memantul-mantulkan bola ditangan kanannya. Apa yang akan dilakukannya? Dia memantulkan bolanya ke kiri, aku masih bisa melihatnya. Kemudian ke kanan, dia pasti akan mengincar sisi kiriku. Aku pun bergerak ke kiri untuk menangkap bola tersebut.

Tapi tampaknya dia mengetahuinya dan melakukan putaran ke belakang. Terlalu lambat, aku pun kembali mengarahkan tubuhku ke arah sebaliknya untuk mencegatnya ketika dia sudah selesai berputar dan...

"Bahkan dribel sederhana seperti ini pun bisa dengan mudah melewatimu" Kata Tenten-sensei sambil menangkap bola yang tadi dia pantulkan ke sela kakiku. Dia memantulkannya dengan keras sehingga bola tersebut terpantul tinggi dan hanya dengan melewati ku saja dia bisa langsung menangkapnya.

 **(Note : Ini dribel milik Aomine waktu dia kalah lawan Kagami)**

"Lagi..."

 **-0-**

 **Days 3**

"Lemes aja nih" Kata Sasuke begitu aku datang dan duduk di sebelahnya dengan muka kusut. Kemarin aku dibantai oleh Tenten-sensei sehingga sekarang tubuhku ngilu semua,

"Kau kemarin ngapain ga datang coba? Ditungguin lama banget tau" Aku pun mengeluarkan semua unek-unekku tentang betapa lamanya nungguin si ayam ini untuk datang ke sport center sebelum akhirnya malah Tenten-sensei yang dateng dan membantaiku.

"Tapi, kau menikmatinya kan?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menatapku dengan tatapan datar miliknya. Aku pun memandangnya dengan tatapan terkejut. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu hal itu?

"Aku mengawasimu sekitar lima menit sebelum kau pulang. Aku cukup terkejut kalo Tenten-sensei ternyata bisa bermain basket dengan baik" Kata Sasuke. Jadi, kemarin dia datang ke sport center. Tapi, karena dia tahu kalo aku sedang main dengan Tenten-sensei, maka dia hanya melihat saja.

"Iya, dia melatihku sangat baik sekali. Sampai-sampai sekarang tubuhku ngilu semua karena kelelahan" Keluhku sambil menggerakkan sedikit tubuhku untuk melemaskan otot-ototku yang kaku sehabis tidur semalam.

"Baiklah, nanti kau sampaikan keluhanmu itu pada Tenten-sensei" Kata Sasuke. Aku pun menolehkan kepalaku secara tiba-tiba ke arah Sasuke. Apa dia bercanda?

"Hei, hei...! Kalo begitu, pasti nanti Tenten-sensei akan mengira bahwa aku adalah cowok yang lemah" Kataku membela diri. Masa latihan sama cewek doang bisa buat tubuh ngilu sih. Ayolah...! Sasuke, mau ditaruh mana mukaku ini nanti. Tapi, tampaknya Sasuke tak peduli dengan ucapanku. Dia hanya mengangkat bahunya dengan ekspresi tak peduli miliknya

"Itu urusanmu. Mungkin kau bisa komplain bahwa latihan drive dan dribel tidak ada gunanya karena posisimu adalah seorang shooting guard" Kata Sasuke. Eh...! Apa yang coba dia lakukan?

"Lalu? Apa efeknya?" Tanyaku mencoba menerka apa tujuan sebenernya dari si ayam ini.

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu. Tapi, usahakan agar kau melakukannya ketika hampir selesai dan juga, perhatikan aktingmu" Kata Sasuke.

"Akting?"

 **-0-**

"Kau kemari lagi, Tenten-sensei?" Kataku begitu melihat sensei bercepol dua tersebut sedang berlatih melemparkan bola dari daerah dalam. Cewek itu pun menolehkan kepalanya ke arahku begitu mengetahui kalo aku baru saja memasuki sport center.

"Konnichiwa, Neji-kun. Kan sudah kubilang, bahwa sensei akan melatih drive dan dribel mu. Makanya sensei datang kesini terlebih dahulu" Kata Tenten-sensei sambil melemparkan bola tersebut ke arahku. Aku pun menangkapnya dan kemudian melemparkannya ke arah ring.

"Wow...! Seperti yang diharapkan dari seorang shooting guard" Puji Tenten-sensei ketika melihat bola basket tersebut masuk dengan mulus ke dalam ring. Aku hanya mengangkat bahuku sambil melepaskan seragam milikku dan berganti dengan seragam basket.

"Baiklah, seperti kemarin. Kita akan one on one sekarang ini. Tapi, kali ini siapa yang berhasil memasukkan bola sebanyak tiga kali, dia akan menang" Kata Tenten-sensei.

"Dengan tanpa shoot" Tambahnya sambil menyeringai. Aku hanya memutar bola mataku melihat seringainya tersebut. Tentu saja akan mudah bagiku sebagai seorang shooting guard apa bila shoot diperbolahkan.

"Baiklah, bolamu dulu" Kata Tenten-sensei sambil melemparkan bola yang berada di bawah ring tadi ke arahku. Aku pun menangkapnya dan kemudian berjalan ke arah tengah lapangan. Tenten-sensei tampak sudah bersiap di depanku sambil berdiri dengan kuda-kuda bertahan.

"Oke" Kataku sambil memantul-mantulkan bola tersebut dan berkonsentrasi ke arah Tenten-sensei. Aku pun memulai dribel milikku dengan crossover dari tangan kananku ke tangan kiri. Kemudian, aku memindahkannya bolanya kembali ke tangan kananku melalui belakang punggungku.

"Hei...!" Seru Tenten-sensei ketika aku melemparkan bola tersebut. Aku tidak memindahkan bola tersebut ke tangan kananku, melainkan langsung aku lempar bola tersebut dengan tangan kiriku ketika bola berada di belakang punggungku tadi.

Aku pun langsung berlari melewati Tenten-sensei mengejar bola yang tadi aku lempar tinggi-tinggi menuju ring. Dengan lemparan seperti itu, pastinya akurasi tembakannya tidak begitu tepat, sehingga akan terjadi rebound. Tetapi, aku menangkapnya terlebih dahulu dan kemudian melakukan dunk untuk memasukkan bola tersebut.

"Kau masih belum berani melewatiku ya" Kata Tenten-sensei sambil memantul-mantulkan bola yang terjatuh dari ring tersebut. Aku pun hanya menyeringai pelan mendengar ucapan Tenten-sensei tersebut.

"Baiklah, sekarang giliranku"

 **-0-**

"Kenapa, Neji-kun? Kita sudah tiga kali latihan dan kau belum menunjukkan perkembangan sama sekali" Kata Tenten-sensei sambil tetap memantul-mantulkan bola ditangan kanannya. Aku sudah benar-benar capek kali ini. Bahkan, tanpa disuruh oleh Sasuke pun aku pasti akan langsung menyatakan keberatanku pada Tenten-sensei yang sudah menyiksaku seperti ini. Lagi pula, berapa tepatnya stamina cewek cantik ini? Dia benar-benar belum menunjukkan keletihannya sama sekali dua hari ini.

"Cukup, Tenten-sensei" Teriakku dengan mengerahkan sisa-sisa tenagaku. Tenten-sensei tampak sedikit terkejut dengan teriakanku barusan.

"Eh...! Kenapa?" Tanya Tenten-sensei dengan nada yang masih terkejut.

"Kau tahu, aku benar-benar muak dengan semua ini" Kataku dengan nada yang marah. Memang, aku kesal dengan dia. Dia tiba-tiba memasuki kehidupanku yang serba tenang dan damai, menghabiskan semua staminaku, dan mengganggu tidurku dengan masuk ke dalam mimpiku.

"Latihan ini tidak ada gunanya" Kataku sambil membuang mukaku dan kemudian berjalan keluar dari sport center, meninggalkan dia dalam kebingungan.

"Hei...! Tunggu dulu, bukan begitu maksudku" Kata Tenten-sensei tampak menahanku sebentar.

"Maksud kata-kataku tadi adalah untuk membakar semangatmu agar kau bisa lebih bersemangat lagi untuk mengalahkanku. Bukan berarti kau tidak berkembang" Jelas Tenten-sensei. Hah...! Dia ngomong apa sih? Oh...! Kalimat soal perkembangan yang tadi ya.

"Bukan itu. Kau tahu Tenten-sensei" Kataku sambil berbalik menghadap ke arah sensei manis bercepol dua tersebut dengan wajah datar.

"Kau telah menghabiskan waktuku. Selama ini, aku berlatih untuk terus meningkatkan kemampuan shoot milikku agar aku bisa berperan dalam tim sebagai seorang shooting guard" Kataku.

"Tapi, kau..."

"Kau malah mengajariku soal drive, dribel dan barang tak berguna lainnya bagi seorang shooting guard. Kau menghabiskan waktuku yang tinggal dua hari dengan latihan yang tidak membuahkan hasil, apakah kau pantas disebut dengan kapten?" Kataku sambil tetap memandang wajah tersebut dengan tatapan datar. Tenten-sensei tampak terkejut mendengar ucapan dariku tersebut. Dia tampak terdiam sebelum akhirnya melepaskan bola basket yang berada di tangan kananya tersebut dan berjalan ke arahku.

"Kau tahu, aku juga sibuk. Aku tidak bisa terus-terusan melatihmu, kau tidak tahu betapa sibuknya jadwal seorang guru dalam mengajar muridnya" Kata Tenten-sensei sambil sedikit menunduk. Aku pun menoleh ke arah lainnya, Tampaknya aku tak tahan melihat Tenten-sensei seperti itu.

"Kau hanya membuang waktu" Kataku dengan nada datar.

"Kenapa?" Katanya dengan nada yang sedikit... parau.

"Kau itu lemah, tidak bisa apa-apa. Tapi, kenapa?" Katanya sambil mencengkeram kerah kaos seragam basket milikku dan menariknya ke atas.

"Kenapa kau masih tidak mau ada orang lain yang membantumu" Teriak Tenten-sensei tepat di depan wajahku. Dia pun melepaskanku dan kemudian berlari keluar dari sport center setelah mengambil tasnya dengan cepat. Meninggalkanku yang sedang berdiri dan memandangi kepergiannya dengan tatapan kosong.

Prok..! Prok...! Prok...!

"Drama sekali" Ejek seseorang yang saat itu masuk dari pintu seberang sport center dimana Tenten-sensei keluar tadi. Aku pun menolehkan kepalaku ke arah cowok berambut ayam yang sedang menatapku dengan tatapan datar miliknya tersebut.

"Diam kau"

 **-0-**

 **Days 4**

"Lalu, apa rencanamu?" Kataku pada Sasuke ketika aku duduk-duduk di depan kelas bareng cowok berambut ayam itu. Sasuke tampak sedikit berpikir keras. Bukannya dia yang merencanakan untuk membuatku mengaku kalo aku frustrasi? Kenapa dia jadi bingung coba? Apakah semua ini di luar rencananya?

"Itu dia" Kata Sasuke tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk ke arah sport center. Aku pun menolehkan kepalaku ke arah yang ditunjukkannya tadi dan sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang kulihat.

"Kau harus minta maaf. Nampaknya dia sedikit depresi dengan kata-katamu kemarin. Ya...! Kau tahu lah, anak kelas 11 itu benar-benar susah diatur" Kata Sasuke. Aku pun menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan tatapan heran.

Sou ka...! Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkan bocah genius yang satu ini. Kalian tahu, ketika kalian kelas 11, maka kalian akan berada di puncak kenakalan kalian. Kalian mulai tidak mau diatur oleh guru, suka membantah dan melanggar peraturan.

Karena itu, guru BK nampaknya sedikit kerepotan dengan hal tersebut. Untuk guru BK yang sudah senior sih tidak masalah. Tetapi, guru BK yang masih berupa magang (kayak Tenten-sensei), pasti dia akan merasa frustrasi. Kenapa siswa-siswa sekolah tidak bisa diajak untuk maju dengan motivasiku? Apakah mereka semua memang tidak mau maju? Atau kah teori yang kupelajari di perguruan tinggi itu salah? Pasti Tenten-sensei berpikiran begitu.

Tetapi, ketika melihatku, dia jadi bersemangat karena aku mudah untuk diajak maju. Tapi, aku mengecewakannya sehingga dia depresi lagi. Jadi...

Sasuke menyuruhku untuk meminta maaf agar Tenten-sensei sedikit ada perasaan kepadaku. Kamu jatuhkan dulu dia, kemudian kamu angkat.

Huh...! Aku benar-benar gak tahu kalo Sasuke benar-benar memikirkan itu semua. Tapi, kenapa dia belum punya cewek ya?

"Baiklah" Kataku sambil berjalan menuju sport center. Aku berani taruhan kalo Sasuke bakalan membuntutiku untuk memastikan sesuatu.

"Jangan lupa, targetmu"

 **-0-**

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Tenten-sensei?" Tanyaku dengan wajah datar begitu memasuki sport center tersebut. Cewek bercepol dua itu nampak sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiranku sehingga dia menunda acara melempar bola basketnya hanya untuk menolehkan kepalanya ke arahku. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia kembali melemparkan bola basket tersebut ke arah ring.

"Bukan apa-apa, cuma males aja" Katanya sambil mengambil kembali bola basket yang jatuh dari ring tersebut. Aku hanya mendesah pelan mendengar ucapannya tersebut. Aku pun mengambil sebuah bola dari keranjang yang berada di sampingku dan kemudian membentuk kuda-kuda tembakan sebelum akhirnya aku memasukkan bola tersebut.

"Maaf, atas yang kemarin, Tenten-sensei. Waktu itu, aku memang benar-benar capek" Kataku sambil berjalan ke arah bola tersebut dan mengambilnya kembali. Tenten-sensei tampak tak bergeming mendengar ucapanku barusan. Tapi, beberapa saat kemudian dia kembali melemparkan bolanya.

"Tak apa. Aku tidak bisa memaksamu untuk terus berlatih sesuatu yang tidak kau sukai" Katanya sambil kembali melemparkan bola basket tersebut.

"Sou" Kataku sambil memandang lemah ke arah bola basket yang sekarang aku pegang itu. Aku pun terdiam beberapa saat sambil tetap memandangi bola basket yang kupegang tersebut.

"Tapi, apakah kau yakin kau tidak mau belajar drive dan dribel?" Tanya Tenten-sensei sambil tetap melempar bola dan mengambilnya kembali dengan ekspresi datar.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan, basket adalah olahraga yang universal. Setiap pemain harus meningkatkan kemampuan dasar mereka. Tidak hanya shooting aja" Kata Tenten-sensei sambil melihat ke arahku dengan tatapan datar saja. Tetapi, aku bisa melihat sedikit kecemasan dalam tatapan tersebut. Aku pun sedikit tersenyum mendengar ucapan itu.

"Aku tahu, Tenten-sensei" Kataku sambil melemparkan bola tersebut kembali ke arah ring.

"Kau benar-benar idealis ya" Kataku sambil sedikit tersenyum ke arah cewek bercepol dua tersebut. Cewek tersebut tampak sedikit heran dengan ucapanku barusan. Aku pun kembali mengambil bola yang jatuh dalam ring tersebut dan memain-mainkannya di atas tangan kananku.

"Tapi, kau tahu? Bahwa tidak ada sesuatu pun yang ideal di dunia ini" Kataku sambil menunduk memperhatikan bola yang aku mainkan tersebut.

"Apa yang kau maksudkan?" Tanya Tenten-sensei tampak heran dan sedikit terganggu dengan ucapanku barusan.

"Bahkan kau juga tidak bisa menjadi ideal" Kataku sambil melemparkan bola tersebut dan kemudian melemparkan seulas senyuman lemah kepada Tenten-sensei.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengatakan hal itu? Apakah hal itu salah?" Kata Tenten-sensei. Aku pun kembali tersenyum tulus ke arah Tenten-sensei.

"Tidak sih, hanya saja..."

"Aku tidak mau sensei menghabiskan hidup hanya untuk mencari hal yang tidak mungkin" Kataku sambil menatap lembut ke arah sensei bercepol dua tersebut. Cewek itu pun mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kau tampak sedikit linglung hari ini, Neji-kun" Kata Tenten-sensei. Aku pun menghela nafas pelan mendengar ucapan dari Tenten-sensei tersebut. Memang sih, nampaknya aku sedikit linglung kali ini. Arah pembicaraan yang gak jelas, dan tampak membosankan tapi...

"Aku menyukaimu, Tenten-sensei" Kataku langsung saja dengan wajah tanpa bersalah ke arah sensei bercepol dua ku tersebut. Tampak Tenten-sensei sedikit terkejut dengan ucapanku barusan.

"Uhm...! Neji-kun, jangan bercanda ya" Kata Tenten-sensei tampak sedikit gugup dengan ucapanku barusan. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku mendengar ucapannya.

"Memangnya aku kelihatan bercanda ya?" Tanyaku sambil memasang wajah yang seserius mungkin. Tenten-sensei tampak menunduk mendengar ucapanku tadi.

"Gomen, Neji-kun. Aku..." Kata Tenten-sensei dengan nada pelan.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan apa jawabanmu, aku hanya benar-benar ingin mengubah pandanganmu tentang dunia ideal itu" Kataku sambil kembali melemparkan bola ke arah ring.

"Apa? Kau ingin mengubah pandanganku? Jangan bercanda deh" Kata Tenten-sensei sambil menatap dengan tatapan meremehkan ke arahku.

"Kau tahu apa memangnya? Aku sudah melewati banyak hal, aku yang melihat dunia lebih dulu, kau tahu apa soal dunia ini. Untuk drive dan dribel saja kau masih susah" Cibir Tenten-sensei. Aku pun kembali memantul-mantulkan bola yang berada di tangan kananku.

"Benar, aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa soal dunia ini, tetapi satu hal yang pasti"

"Tidak ada manusia sempurna didunia ini. Karena itulah, mereka membutuhkan pasangan mereka untuk menyempurnakan mereka. Meskipun sebenernya masih banyak lagi kekurangan yang tidak bisa di tutupi oleh mereka berdua" Kataku sambil melemparkan bola kembali ke arah ring.

"Tetapi, yang lebih penting adalah menutupi kelemahan tersebut menjadi sebuah kelebihan yang keren" Kataku sambil melirik ke arah Tenten-sensei yang saat ini masih menunduk. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya sekarang ini.

"Baiklah, Tenten-sensei. Bagaimana kalo kita taruhan?" Tanyaku langsung secara tiba-tiba. Tenten-sensei kemudian mengangkat pandangannya ke arahku dengan tatapan tidak mengertinya.

"Taruhan?" Tanya Tenten-sensei. Aku pun mengangguk pelan.

"Iya. Aku akan menutupi kekuranganku dalam hal drive dan dribel menjadi sebuah kekuatan dalam hal shoot" Kataku dengan nada yang yakin sekali. Tenten-sensei tampak mencibir mendengar ucapanku tersebut.

"Cih...! Semua orang juga bisa shoot" Kata Tenten-sensei sambil melemparkan sebuah bola basket ke arah ring dan memasukkannya kemudian melihatku dengan tampang meremahkan.

"Aku akan melakukan buzzer beater di pertandingan besok dengan kemampuan shoot ku" Kataku mengacuhkan tanggapan Tenten-sensei tadi.

"Terserah"

 **End of Neji's POV**

 **-0-**

 **Days 5**

 **Tenten's POV**

Kringgg...!

"Engghhh...!" Desahku pelan mendengar suara alarm yang sudah berdering di samping tempat tidurku tersebut. Aku pun berdiri dan mematikannya sebelum mengucek-ucek mataku dan merenggangkan beberapa otot tubuhku.

"Trik 90 menit itu nampaknya sedikit berguna ya" Kataku entah pada siapa. Tidur memiliki siklus setiap 90 menit sekali, sehingga bila kita bangun dengan kelipatan 90 menit, maka tubuh akan terasa segar

"Mandi dulu deh" Kataku sambil membawa handuk dan kemudian...

 **Setelah bath scene**

"Yah...!" Kataku sambil berlenggak-lenggok menatap cermin sambil berdandan sedemikian rupa.

"Eh...!" Kataku begitu melihat selembar foto yang sudah kutempelkan, eh...! Bukan sih, ku pasang di pojok kanan atas kaca tempatku berdandan. Aku pun meraih foto tersebut dan membetulkannya. Foto tersebut agak miring sejauh 2 mm. Perfeksionis bukan? Iya, aku memang seorang perfeksionis, kenapa memang?

Tanpa sadar, air mataku kembali menetes. Aku pun mengusap pipi lembutku sambil memperhatikan wajah sendu di dalam cermin di depanku. Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus menangis?

"Sudahlah, sensei. Aku memang tidak berbakat dalam matematika" Memangnya bakat dijual?

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, sensei. Ngapain sih kita harus latihan lari dulu sebelum olahraga" Memangnya kita tidur dulu sebelum olahraga?

"Guru BK mana ada urusan dengan bahasa inggris" Memang guru BK harus berurusan dengan siswa bermasalah saja?

Kenapa...? Kenapa mereka semua tidak ingin mengubah kelemahan mereka?

Manusia itu makhluk yang lemah, jelek, dan selalu mencari kesalahan temannya. Kenapa mereka tidak mau memperbaiki dirinya saja? Kenapa mereka harus mencari kekurangan orang lain agar bisa sebanding dengan mereka?

Kenapa mereka membenci orang-orang yang selalu memperbaiki diri? Menganggapnya berlebihan?

Kenapa mereka beralasan bahwa manusia tidak ada yang sempurna? Harus fokus pada satu tujuan dan satu skill, dan menjadi expert di sebuah bidang saja. Apa yang sudah mereka lakukan untuk menjadi seorang expert itu? Tidak ada. Semua itu hanya untuk menutupi kesan 'aku malas berlatih', dan mereka mengatakan kalo aku berlebihan? WTF?

Tapi...

Ada satu orang yang nampaknya sedikit mengerti dengan jalan pikiranku. Awalnya sih, ku kira dia juga ingin belajar tentang beberapa seluk beluk basket untuk menjadi pemain yang ideal. Tapi ternyata...

Dia menyukaiku. Murid yang menyukai gurunya. Aku pernah dengar yang begitu sih di drama-drama, tapi aku gak tahu kalo ada sindrom semacam itu.

Dia keren. Aku mengenalnya ketika dia dengan sengaja meninggalkan kelas hanya untuk bermain bola basket, dan sumpah...! Dribel dan drive miliknya sangat payah waktu itu. Sehingga aku tidak tahan untuk mengajarinya cara bermain basket yang baik dan benar.

Dan, nampaknya dia benar-benar ingin untuk mempelajari teknik-teknik tersebut. Tapi, ternyata dia hanya menyukaiku. Dia bukan benar-benar ingin berlatih dribel dan drive, tapi dia menyukaiku sehingga dia mau berlatih bersamaku.

Tapi, aku memang benar-benar tertarik sama dia. Baru kali ini, aku mengenal seseorang yang benar-benar berjanji dengan kemampuannya.

Aku sudah mengenal banyak orang yang berpendapat bahwa menjadi expert di suatu bidang adalah hal yang sangat penting. Kenyataannya, mereka tidak benar-benar expert dalam satu bidang, mereka malas berlatih hanya karena mereka merasa sudah benar-benar terlatih. Dan, itu membuat orang lain bisa menyusul kemampuan mereka.

Tapi, hal itu berbeda dengan Neji-kun. Dia benar-benar berjanji jika dia akan menjadi buzzer beater dengan kemampuan shoot miliknya. Aku benar-benar penasaran dengan apa yang bakalan dia lakukan di pertandingan final nanti.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Neji-kun?"

 **-0-**

"Huuuuu" Sorakan suporter Konohagakure II mulai riuh ketika SMA Konohagakure I memasukkan bola kembali ke dalam ring melalui dunk salah seorang pemainnya. Aku cuma duduk di tribun sambil menyangga kepalaku dengan tangan kananku.

Dasar...! Mulut besar. Dia berkata mau menjadi buzzer beater di pertandingan ini, tapi dia malah ga datang. Aku pun menoleh sedikit menuju papan skor yang ada di tribun seberang.

"Cih...! Selisih 30 angka di kuarter ke empat. Apa mereka bisa menyusul" Keluhku sambil memandang bosan ke arah lapangan pertandingan. Aku sedikit tertarik dengan point guard mereka. Dia memiliki skill dribel dan drive yang tinggi, tapi mungkin dia tidak punya kemampuan untuk shoot sehingga dia tidak terlalu menonjol di pertandingan ini.

Konohagakure II menggunakan anak kelas 10 sebagai seorang shooting guard mereka. Ke mana sih Neji-kun si mulut besar itu?

Teeetttt...!

Eh...! Apa? Time out? Kulihat ke arah tepi lapangan dimana seorang dengan rambut coklat panjang tampak sedang melemaskan lengannya dan tersenyum ke arah shooting guard yang baru saja di ganti tadi.

Ya elah...! Baru datang lagi. Dia pun memakai wristband yang sudah di serahkan oleh point guard tadi dan kemudian menempati posisinya sebagai shooting guard. Point guard berambut ayam itu sekarang tampak memantul-mantulkan bolanya setelah kemasukan tadi sambil menatap datar ke arah lawan.

Dia pun maju untuk melakukan drive ke arah daerah dalam musuh. Eh...! Hanya fake? Hanya dia yang maju sedangkan bolanya sudah dia oper ke arah kanan dimana Neji-kun menunggu bola tersebut. Pemain lawan rupanya sedikit terkecoh dengan gerakan cepat dari si ayam itu.

"Ayo, Neji-kun. Tunjukkan kemampuan shoot yang kamu banggakan" Gumamku sambil menatap lapangan dengan serius, meskipun aku tidak tertarik dengan itu. Shoot itu tidak ada seninya, hanya akurasi yang menentukan baik dan tidaknya shoot.

Neji bergerak di sepanjang sisi kanan lapangan ketika dia sudah menerima umpan dari point guard. Nampaknya pemain dari Konohagakure I juga tidak bisa membiarkannya. Shooting guard dari pihak musuh juga sudah menghadangnya.

"Hah...!" Gumamku tak percaya ketika melihatnya. Neji-kun berhenti tepat di depan shooting guard dari pemain Konohagakure I, dan dia benar-benar melakukan hal yang tidak terduga. Dia langsung menunduk dan kemudian melemparkan bolanya dengan satu tangan ke arah belakang.

Bukan, bukan bolanya yang ke arah belakang, tetapi tangannya yang mengayun ke belakang. Bolanya terlempar ke atas, melewati punggungnya dan kemudian melayang ke arah ring dan...

"Masuk..." Gumamku tanpa sadar ketika melihat bola tersebut masuk dengan mulus ke arah ring.

Semuanya terdiam melihat bola yang masuk tanpa disangka-sangka tersebut. Kulihat raut wajah terkejut di wajah-wajah para pemain di lapangan. Yah..! Kecuali Neji-kun dan point guard berambut ayam tersebut yang sekarang sudah berlari kembali ke arah ring mereka sendiri untuk bertahan.

"Hebat...!" Sorak para suporter Konohagakure II. Aku masih tidak bisa menenangkan keterkejutanku melihat tembakan yang keren itu. Bagaimana dia bisa melakukan tembakan seperti itu?

"Steal" Sorak semua suporter Konohagakure II ketika seorang small forward dari Konohagakure II bisa mencuri umpan dari pemain Konohagakure I. Nampaknya pemain Konohagakure I sudah mulai tidak tenang dengan kehadiran Neji-kun. Bola mereka benar-benar bisa di steal dengan mudah.

Atmosfernya pun berubah ketika shooting guard berambut coklat panjang itu memasukkan bola dengan trik miliknya tadi. Sekarang, nampaknya secercah cahaya harapan baru bagi Konohagakure II mulai muncul.

"Masuk" Kali, ini Neji-kun hanya menggunakan tembakan biasa. Shooting guard milik Konohagakure I tampak tidak bergerak menghadapi Neji-kun. Mungkin dia masih waswas dengan tembakan ajaib milik Neji-kun yang masuk tadi.

Nampaknya kau benar-benar berlatih tentang shoot lebih banyak daripada yang aku perkirakan. Benar kan, Neji-kun? Kau bukan orang yang 'malas berlatih' dan hanya mencari alasan untuk tidak berlatih drive dan dribel.

Kau menjadi seorang expert dalam shooting bola basket dengan tembakan-tembakanmu yang tidak biasa. Nampaknya, aku telah salah menilaimu.

"Bersemangatlah, Neji-kun"

 **End of Tenten's POV**

 **Neji's POV**

"Kali ini, aku bisa bermain serius" Kata Sasuke sambil melemaskan pergelangan tangannya dan bersiap di posisinya. Dia pun menerima umpan dari center kami dan kemudian dia berlari sambil memantul-mantulkan bolanya ke arah lawan.

"Jadi, kau belum main serius?" Godaku sambil berlari di samping kanan Sasuke. Tentu saja tidak benar-benar di sampingnya sih, tapi sedikit lebih jauh. Sasuke sudah benar-benar memutuskan untuk mengejar ketertinggalan point yang cukup banyak ini dengan three point.

"Kau tidak akan ke mana-mana" Kata seseorang di depanku. Aku pun berhenti di depannya. Kulirik ke arah kiri dimana Sasuke nampaknya juga sudah di hadang oleh point guard lawan. Aku sih, percaya saja kalo Sasuke bisa melewati point guard itu dengan mudah. Tapi...

Aku pun mengangkat tanganku untuk membuat sebuah posisi menembak dan kemudian melompat sedikit. Kulirik ke arah Sasuke yang nampaknya sedang mendribel bola melewati pemain tersebut sebelum akhirnya mengoper bola tepat di tanganku. Aku pun langsung mengayunkan tembakanku dan...

"Masuk" Gumamku sambil menatap tajam ke arah shooting guard yang menjagaku tadi. Raut wajahnya sekarang tampak benar-benar kaget dengan teknik milikku itu.

 **(Note : Trik ini milik Midorima dan Takao waktu Shutoku vs Rakuzan kalo kalian ingin tahu)**

 **Beberapa saat kemudian...**

"Tinggal 3 lagi. Apakah kita akan melewatinya dengan dua buah dunk biasa?" Kata Sasuke ketika aku berhasil memasukkan bola dengan three point sekali lagi. Aku pun menoleh ke arah Tenten-sensei yang sekarang sedang menonton dengan wajah serius di tribun.

"Tidak, kita akan selesaikan dengan dua kali three point" Kataku dengan wajah tenang.

"Hai, hai, kapten" Kata Sasuke tetap dengan ekspresi datar miliknya. Kulirik sebentar ke arah papan skor untuk melihat berapa sisa waktu yang tersisa sebelum pertandingan berakhir.

"Satu menit tiga puluh detik lagi" Kataku sambil langsung bersiap dengan serangan musuh yang selanjutnya. Eh...! Nampaknya mereka tidak berniat untuk memasukkannya kali ini. Mereka cuma mengoper-oper bola dari satu pemain ke pemain lainnya, dan meminimalisir adanya kesalahan umpan.

"Kalian bertiga, jaga ringnya. Aku akan steal bolanya. Dan Neji, bersiaplah di posisi mu" Kata Sasuke sambil berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju ke arah pemain yang membawa bola. Pemain tersebut tampak sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran Sasuke, tapi dia langsung bisa mengoper ke arah pemain yang berada di dekatnya.

"Hah...!" Katanya dengan nada yang sangat terkejut ketika Sasuke benar-benar bisa men-steal bolanya dengan menebak ke mana umpan dia selanjutnya. Aku pun berlari menuju posisi ku untuk menerima umpan dari Sasuke. Tapi...

"Apa?" Aku pun terkejut dengan dua orang yang sekarang tengah menghadangku dari posisiku yang sebenernya. Mereka tidak bisa membiarkanku lewat, tapi...

Kayaknya Sasuke benar-benar bisa menangani point guard mereka. Mereka sebenernya tidak tahu kalo Sasuke merupakan seseorang yang paling hebat di tim kami. Kayaknya sih...

Sasuke hanya memantul-mantulkan bolanya sambil tetap berkonsentrasi pada point guard yang berada di depannya. Dia pun sedikit melirik ke arahku. Hah...! Aku kan sedang di jaga, tapi...

Oh...! Aku mengerti apa yang kau pikirkan Sasuke.

Sasuke mulai mengeluarkan dribel maut miliknya. Dengan lincah memindah bola dari tangan kanan menuju tangan kiri melalui belakang punggungnya, memindah lagi melalui sela-sela kakinya. Dan kemudian, memutar dan melewatkan lubang diantara dua kaki musuh.

Kedua orang yang berada di depanku tampak terkejut dengan pergerakan dari Sasuke, aku pun melarikan diri dari penjagaan mereka dan berlari ke arah belakang Sasuke. Sasuke langsung melepaskan bola yang sudah dia dribel begitu saja agar aku bisa menangkapnya.

Aku pun menangkap bola tersebut dan bergerak ke daerah three point dan kemudian langsung saja melemparnya dari sana, tanpa melihat ke arah ring. Aku pun berbalik ke arah ring dan kemudian melihat bola tersebut masuk dengan mulus.

"Serang balik mereka" Kata kapten musuh sambil melemparkan bola tersebut dan menyerang balik kami dengan cepat. Aku tahu itu.

Karena mereka tidak yakin bisa menghentikan serangan kombinasi antara aku dan Sasuke, maka mereka menungguku lengah dan kemudian menyerang balik. Tapi, aku juga punya rencana lain kali ini.

"Wow...! Konohagakure I memasukkan dua angka di 30 detik terakhir. Apakah keajaiban bisa terjadi bagi Konohagakure II" Kata komentator ketika bola tersebut sudah benar-benar masuk ke dalam ring. Aku pun menangkap bola tersebut sebelum jatuh ke tanah.

"Bertahan, jangan sampai kita kemasukan lagi selama tiga puluh detik ini" Teriak kapten musuh sambil menjaga dengan pertahanan man to man (satu orang satu penjaga). Hanya saja, karena aku ada di bawah ring, maka musuh juga menjaga bagian bawah ring mereka untuk bertahan dan tidak ada yang menjagaku.

"Kalian akan menyesal" Kataku sambil membuat posisi menembak dari bawah ring. Kali ini aku benar-benar berkonsentrasi pada bola untuk waktu yang lama, karena jarak antara aku dan ring cukup jauh.

"Makan tuh" Teriakku sambil melakukan shoot dari bawah ring milikku sendiri. Aku melihatnya melayang sangat tinggi sekali selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam ring dengan mulus.

 **(Note : Shoot milik Midorima)**

"Yeee...!" Sorak sorai mulai terdengar setelah keheningan dan ketegangan yang berlalu beberapa detik yang lalu karena menunggu bola yang melayang beberapa detik sebelum masuk ke dalam ring.

"Kapten" Kata pemain small forward sambil memelukku dari belakang. Kulihat Sasuke tampaknya masih memiliki wajah datar miliknya. Ku rasa dia sudah menduga kalo kami bakalan menang kali ini.

Aku pun melirik ke arah Tenten-sensei yang sekarang sudah hilang dari tribun. Huh...! Kayaknya dia juga sudah menduganya, dan sekarang dia lari.

"Bagianmu tuh" Kata Sasuke sambil menepuk pundakku, tetap dengan ekspresi datar. Aku pun melepaskan diri dari 'serbuan' teman-temanku dan kemudian berlari keluar dari lapangan.

"Gomen, Minna-san. Aku ada urusan sebentar"

 **-0-**

"Ngapain kau, Tenten-sensei?" Kataku pada seorang cewek manis bercepol dua yang sekarang sedang menembakkan bola dengan posisi yang sama dengan tembakanku tadi.

 **(Note : Tembakan Neji mirip dengan tembakan milik Moriyama dari Kaijou di Kuroko no Basket)**

"Eh...!" Katanya dengan nada terkejut dan meleset dalam melempar bolanya. Aku cuma tersenyum kecil melihat sensei manis ku tersebut. Aku pun mengambil bola yang tadinya meleset dan kemudian melemparkannya ke arah ring.

"Begitu...!" Kataku sambil tersenyum meremehkan ke arahnya.

"Sombong banget, baru menguasai satu teknik saja" Cibir Tenten-sensei sambil tetap mencoba untuk menembak dengan caraku barusan. Aku hanya terkikik geli mendengar cibiran dari sensei ku ini.

"Bukan, sombong. Cuma tinggi hati sedikit" Kataku sambil tetap tersenyum ke arahnya. Aku pun mengambil bola yang dia lemparkan dan kemudian menembaknya dengan posisi yang tadi.

"Jadi, bagaimana sensei? Aku sudah memenuhi janjiku untuk menjadi buzzer beater kali ini" Kataku mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kulihat Tenten-sensei tampak sedikit menunduk mendengarku mengatakan demikian.

"Apa kau masih terperangkap dengan dunia idealmu itu? Aku sadar kalo aku bukan pria yang ideal" Kataku memulai ceramahku.

"Aku bukan seorang jenius alami yang bisa mendapat nilai terbaik dalam semua mata pelajaran. Atau seorang pemain yang handal dan bisa bermain di posisi mana saja"

"Aku cuma seseorang, yang bahkan dunia pun tak mengenal diriku. Aku hanya ingin menjadi eksis dengan menjadi kapten dan ketua kelas. Walaupun begitu, aku masih belum bisa eksis"

"Tapi, lihat sekarang...! Setelah aku berhasil berlatih untuk menembak dari posisi mana pun setelah mengasah insting ku, bahkan tanpa melihat ring sekali pun. Aku sekarang adalah seseorang, seseorang yang telah berjasa menyelamatkan Konohagakure II dan memukul mundur Konohagakure I dengan kekalahan yang sangat tanggung"

"Lihat...! Kau bisa menjadi seseorang yang dihargai dunia bila kau menjadi expert di bidang tertentu, bukan hanya menjadi rata-rata dalam semua..." Ucapanku langsung dipotong oleh sebuah benda lembut yang dengan tiba-tiba saja menyentuh bibirku.

Aku hanya terdiam. Bahkan meskipun benda itu sudah terlepas, tapi sensasinya masih bisa aku rasakan di mulutku. Kayak ada manis-manisnya begitu.

"Kalo gak di gituin kamu gak bakal berhenti. Ayo, ajari aku teknik itu" Kata Tenten-sensei sambil berpaling dariku. Kali ini aku sadar dari lamunanku dan kemudian tersenyum lembut ke arah sensei manisku ini.

"Baiklah"

 **End of Neji's POV**

 **TBC**

 **Normal POV**

Terlihat seseorang dengan rambut raven acak-acakan sedang duduk di sebuah meja kantin yang sepi. Tetesan air nampak masih menetes di ujung-ujung rambutnya yang nampaknya baru saja dia bilas. Sebuah gelas dengan cairan berwarna merah muda tampak tergeletak tak berdaya dengan tangannya yang tanpa semangat mengaduk-aduk gelas tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian sudut bibirnya mengembang dan membentuk sebuah seringai di wajah tampaknya tersebut. Matanya terbuka lebar dan kemudian menampakkan sebuah pola lensa berbentuk bintang di bola matanya yang berwarna merah tersebut.

"Congrat, Neji"

 **-0-**

Akhirnya...! Kelar juga ini NejiTen. Haha...! Sorry, kalo banyak adegan basket yang ada di sini, dan juga alurnya yang sedikit, ya...! sedikit ngawur lah. Untuk yang selanjutnya, SaIno.

Kali ini nampaknya reader juga harus tunggu lama banget jih (author banyak banget tugas TAT)

Oke, see you next time

 **Happy Read**


	4. Chapter 4

**Love In 5 Days**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Science Experiment**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : SaIno**

 **Rated : T**

 **Sai's POV**

 **Days 1**

"Jadi, kau sudah pulang ya? Gimana dengan lombamu di Kumo?" Kata seseorang sambil mengaduk-aduk jus berwarna pink di depannya. Aku cuman sedikit terkikik geli mendengar ucapan cowok dengan rambut raven tersebut.

"Cukup menegangkan juga sih, aku kan bukan orang jenius macam kamu" Sahutku. Kenalkan, namaku Sai, Shimura Sai. Nampaknya aku kurang terlihat ya di cerita-cerita sebelumnya? Aku habis pulang dari Kumo karena mengikuti sebuah lomba sains.

Dan, kalian pasti sudah tahu siapa orang yang duduk dengan ekspresi datar di depanku sambil tetap mengaduk-aduk jus tomat yang berada di depannya. Yups...! Dia Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke, seseorang yang harusnya mewakili sekolah kami dalam perlombaan ini.

Tetapi, ternyata Sasuke sudah dilarang untuk ikut lomba ini lagi. Kenapa? Dia itu benar-benar jenius. Saat kelas 10 (dan pertama kalinya ikut lomba) dia langsung menyabet medali emas yang pertama. Gila kan?

Sasuke dan aku sebenernya punya hubungan baik, sebagai saudara sepupu. Jadi, yah...! Mungkin ada benernya juga siswa lain mengatakan bahwa kecerdasan Sasuke itu turunan dari kakeknya. Kan kita sekakek, dan aku juga seorang yang jenius, meski masih kalah jenius dari Sasuke.

"Ga pesen minum?" Tanya Sasuke sambil sedikit menyedot jus tomat di depannya.

"Ga haus" Jawabku singkat saja. Sasuke tampak menatapku dengan tatapan datar miliknya, tapi kali ini dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya sedikit. Nampaknya dia heran dengan jawabanku.

"Kenapa kau ke kantin?" Tanya Sasuke sambil kembali mengaduk-aduk jus tomatnya tersebut. Aku hanya mengangkat bahuku.

"Memangnya aku ga boleh menjenguk sepupuku yang hobi minum jus tomat di kantin" Kataku sambil sedikit menyindir. Sasuke memutar bola matanya menanggapi ucapanku tersebut, tetap dengan ekspresi datar khas darinya.

Aku pun terdiam dalam pikiranku. Aku adalah sepupunya, jadi aku sedikit tahu tentang dirinya. Kami sudah berteman sejak lahir, bukan sejak dalam kandungan lho. Kebetulan sekali tanggal lahir kami hanya berbeda beberapa hari.

Aku gak tahu bagaimana hal tersebut terjadi. Mungkin saja kebetulan, mungkin saja orang tua kami janjian dalam melakukan proses 'itu', aku gak tahu detil kejadiannya.

Dan sebagai teman sejak lahir Sasuke, aku tahu banyak hal tentang dirinya. Tahu sifatnya yang selalu ingin benar, ingin menjadi nomor satu. Dia bukan orang yang suka pamer sih, malah dia lebih low profile, gak suka di puji, kerja di balik layar. Tetapi, ku rasa dia bakalan sakit hati bila hasil kerjanya tidak di hargai oleh orang lain.

Tetapi, sejak peristiwa itu, Sasuke benar-benar berubah. Dia lebih low profile lagi, malah cenderung ke arah introvert dan anti sosial. Dia ga peduli dengan penghargaan lagi, yang penting baginya hanyalah kerja dan kerja. Selama dia terus bekerja dan memperbaiki karyanya, akan ada orang yang bakalan melirik karya dia dan kemudian membelinya.

Mungkin jalan pikirnya seperti itu. Sasuke sudah bukan Sasuke yang aku kenal lagi sejak saat itu.

Sejak...

Tininingting... tininingting... tininingtingting...!

Sfx : Nada dering Nokia (Jangan ada yang protes, author dengernya begitu)

"Hapemu bunyi tuh" Kata Sasuke.

"Iya, aku juga tahu" Kataku sambil mengambil hape tersebut dan kemudian melihat siapa yang tumben menelepon nomorku. Dahiku sedikit berkerut melihat nomor yang tidak ada namanya tersebut.

"Angkat saja, siapa tahu ada kabar penting soal lombamu itu" Celetuk Sasuke. Aku pun menekan tombol angkat dan kemudian menaruh hape tersebut di telingaku.

"Moshi-moshi" Kataku memberi salam pada orang di dalam hape tersebut.

"Moshi-moshi, Sai-senpai kan?" Suara cewek? Dan ini... masih muda, seumuranku lah. Siapa dia? Kok agresif banget sih nelepon cowok duluan? Eh...! Dia dapet nomorku dari mana ya?

"Ya, ini siapa ya?" Tanyaku dengan suara datar. Yah...! Sok cool dikit lah, jangan terlalu seneng karena cuma di telepon cewek. Padahal dalam ati, sudah jingkrak-jingkrak gak karuan.

"Halo, nama saya Ino, Yamanaka Ino. Kita bisa ketemuan kan?" Kata suara tersebut. Ino? Siapa tuh? Darimana dia tahu nomorku?

"Bentar-bentar, kamu tahu nomerku dari mana coba?" Tanyaku dengan nada penasaran. Siapa sih yang sebar nomor orang sembarangan. Aku ga pernah beri nomerku pada cewek, apalagi yang tidak ku kenal. Jadi, kemungkinan besar yang beri dia nomerku itu adalah cowok.

Masalahnya, cowok mana yang mau memberikan nomor temannya pada cewek yang cakep. Kalo ada cewek yang cakep, mending di gebet aja lah, apa ngasih nomor kita ke cewek tersebut. Kecuali kalo ceweknya bener-bener ga enak di lihat.

"Dari itu... eh...! Siapa namanya tadi?" Dahiku berkerut mendengar ucapannya tadi. Kenapa dia malah nanya sih? Oh...! Dia ngomong sama lawan bicara yang disana.

"Eh...! Udahlah, pokoknya sekarang senpai bisanya jam berapa?" Katanya tetap ngotot. Eh...! Kan pertanyaan ku belum di jawab. Aku pun mendesahkan nafasku pelan mendengar kengototan cewek yang baru saja meneleponku itu.

"Sore ini, di kantin" Kataku sambil melihat jam tanganku.

"Sampe kira-kira jam 6 sore" Kataku. Sebenernya aku luang sih sampe malem. Tapi, males ah kalo harus diem di sekolah nungguin cewek ga jelas.

"Oh...! Gitu ya. Arigatou, senpai. Saya akan kesana kira-kira 15 menit lagi" Kata suara tersebut sambil menutup teleponnya. Eh...! Kok dia bisa langsung buat janji gitu sih? Ah...! Bodo amat deh.

"Siapa?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menghabiskan tetes terakhir jus tomatnya.

"Eh...! Tungguin dong. Kau bebas kan sampe malem nanti?" Tanyaku. Yap...! Aku males kalo nungguin orang ga jelas, meskipun itu cewek. Eh...! Tapi, dia kan tahu namaku. Dia pastinya tahu juga dong wajahku kayak gimana. Meskipun aku ga setenar Sasuke, tapi pasti ada lah yang ngenalin aku.

"Siapa yang nelepon tadi?" Tanya Sasuke. Huh...! Gak heran sih dia menanyakan hal itu.

"Tahu. Cewek, adik kelas" Kataku sambil menyangga daguku dengan kedua tanganku. Sasuke tampak masih menatapku dengan tatapan datarnya sebelum akhirnya dia menghembuskan nafasnya. Emangnya dia dari tadi ga nafas ya?

"Baiklah. Tapi, kayaknya kita bakalan sedikit repot juga kali ini" Kata Sasuke sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke belakang kursi. Eh...! Repot? Kok dia yang repot sih? Kan aku yang di cariin.

"Dia janjinya berapa menit lagi?" Tanya Sasuke. Aku pun melihat ke arah arlojiku dan kemudian kembali memandang Sasuke.

"Lima belas menit lagi" Jawabku.

 **Lima belas menit kemudian...**

Tok...! Tok...! Tok...!

Sementara Sasuke sibuk melamun entah tentang apa, aku sibuk mengetuk-ngetukkan jariku ke atas meja. Jujur saja, menunggu bukanlah hobiku. Memangnya siapa orang di dunia ini yang benar-benar punya hobi menunggu.

Aku pun kembali melihat ke arah arlojiku. Yah...! Sudah lima belas menit lagi. Ini nih, kebiasaan yang ga baik banget. Suka telat.

"Kau sudah melihat arlojimu sebanyak lima kali selama dua menit terakhir ini. Apakah kau juga ingin pulang?" Tanya Sasuke. Aku pun mengangkat pandanganku ke arah Sasuke. Tapi, tampaknya Sasuke benar-benar tidak berminat untuk menghadap ke arahku.

"Kau juga ingin pulang?" Tanyaku pada Sasuke. Kali ini Sasuke menghadapkan wajahnya ke arahku, tetapi masih dengan wajah datar miliknya.

"Aku gak ada kegiatan di rumah" Katanya dengan nada datar. Aku pun kembali melihat arlojiku untuk yang ke enam kalinya (menurut versi Sasuke). Nampaknya dia sudah telat dua menit dari perjanjiannya.

Yah...! Tapi, aku sudah kebal dengan hal-hal yang berbau telat semacam ini, jadi aku akan menunggu sampai dia datang dan kemudian memarahinya.

"Gomenasai, Sai-senpai. Aku terlambat" Aku pun langsung mengangkat pandanganku begitu mendengar suara yang tergopoh-gopoh langsung menggebrak meja yang berada di samping Sasuke.

Aku pun menatap cewek yang baru datang tersebut dengan wajah heran. Oh, ya...! Cewek ini kelas X (kelihatan dari lokasi yang dia jahit di lengan kanan atas miliknya), rambutnya pirang, mata biru aquamarine menatapku dengan tatapan lembutnya.

"Uhm...! Gapapa" Kataku sedikit gugup. Yah...! Emang aku sedikit gugup sih kalo berhadapan dengan cewek. Sasuke juga gitu kan? Iya, Sasuke yang dulu. Kalo yang sekarang, dia kayak orang ga punya perasaan.

"Baiklah, kita langsung saja ya. Permisi, senpai. Eh...!" Kata cewek tersebut sambil menarik kursi yang berada di samping Sasuke dan kemudian sedikit terkejut dengan penampakan cowok berambut raven tersebut.

"Ah...! Kebetulan sekali, ada Sasuke-senpai di sini" Kata cewek tersebut sambil tersenyum ceria melihat kehadiran Sasuke di sebelahnya. Aduh...! Ayolah, jangan tertarik sama Sasuke melulu. Aku juga mau sama cewek, biar ga dikira homo melulu.

"Baiklah, Sasuke-senpai, Sai-senpai. Jadi begini..." Belum juga dia menjelaskan sesuatu, tetapi kata-katanya sudah di potong oleh Sasuke.

"Kenalan dulu lah" Kata Sasuke tetap dengan wajah datar miliknya.

"Oke, Nama saya Ino, Yamanaka Ino" Kata cewek yang ternyata bernama Ino tersebut dengan wajah tidak sabar karena ucapannya di potong oleh Sasuke tadi.

"Oh...! Baiklah. Jadi, apakah kau punya masalah tentang karya ilmiah yang harus di lakukan untuk naik ke kelas XI" Kata Sasuke sambil menopang dagunya di atas meja. Wajah Ino tampak terkejut dengan ucapan dari Sasuke. Aku juga sedikit terkejut sih mendengar ucapannya.

Tetapi, aku langsung teringat dengan pengalamanku bersama Sasuke saat kelas X dulu. Yah...! Entah kenapa, sekolah kami membuat sebuah peraturan yang cukup ketat untuk seleksi naik ke kelas XI.

Setiap tahun, ada sebuah perlombaan karya ilmiah di daerah regional Konohagakure. Yah...! Bukan karya ilmiah biasa sih, ada juga yang karya cipta, artikel ilmiah, dan gagasan tertulis. Dan, anak kelas X minta bimbingan pada kakak kelas agar karyanya lebih menarik.

Sayangnya, pengalaman kami dulu benar-benar mengerikan. Kakak kelas kami benar-benar gak niat untuk mengajari kami tentang karya ilmiah kami, sehingga Sasuke (yang waktu itu sudah berubah menjadi berdarah dingin) menjadi seorang workaholic dan mengerjakannya sebaik mungkin.

Dan kami berdua mencetak sejarah dengan menjadi orang yang pertama di sekolah kami yang lolos menuju ke kejuaraan tingkat nasional (setelah menjadi juara di kejuaraan regional).

"Oh...! Kebetulan deh, ga perlu cari Sasuke-senpai lagi" Sebuah suara dari belakang Sasuke menarik perhatianku. Aku pun mengangkat pandanganku dan kemudian melihat ke arah cowok yang sedang menguap lebar dengan rambut mencuat seperti nanas. Mata coklatnya terbuka setelah dia menutup mulutnya yang sedang terbuka tersebut. Mata coklatnya menatap malas ke arahku sebelum dia menarik kursi di sebelahku dan kemudian duduk. Sasuke hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Shikamaru-kun, kau ke mana saja sih. Tadi, aku mau mencarimu untuk menanyakan siapa yang menyuruhku" Kata cewek tersebut sambil memasang wajah cemberut ke arah cowok yang dipanggilnya Shikamaru tersebut.

"Aku tadi mau mencari Sasuke-senpai" Kata cowok tersebut yang hanya dibalas dengan wajah cemberut. Sasuke tampak masih menatap datar ke arah permukaan meja. Entah apa yang menarik di atas permukaan meja tersebut, tetapi kelihatannya dia sedang berpikir keras.

"Apakah kalian memilih pembimbing sendiri, atau di pilihkan oleh guru kalian?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba. Ino pun menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat ke arah Sasuke dengan ekspresi heran. Shikamaru masih menguap, mungkin dia masih ngantuk sehabis tertidur tadi.

"Kami di pilihkan, tapi ada beberapa sih yang milih sendiri" Kata Shikamaru. Sasuke kemudian menatap Shikamaru, lalu Ino secara bergantian.

"Baiklah, yang pertama apa kalian semua punya ide?" Kata Sasuke.

"Senpai, bukankah lebih baik kita berkenalan terlebih dahulu" Kata Ino. Sasuke pun memandang Ino dengan ekspresi yang masih datar.

"Baiklah, namaku Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke" Kata Sasuke memperkenalkan diri. Dia kemudian memandang ke arahku dengan tatapan datar, tetapi aku mengerti apa maksud dari tatapannya tersebut.

"Namaku Sai, Shimura Sai" Kataku dengan perkenalan singkat.

"Aku Shikamaru, Nara Shikamaru" Kata Shikamaru cuek.

"Kok gitu semua sih" Kata Ino sambil memajukan bibirnya. Aku cuma terkikik geli melihat ekspresi (menurut dia sih) imutnya tersebut. Shikamaru hanya memandang teman pirangnya tersebut dengan ekspresi malas, sedangkan Sasuke masih mempertahankan ekspresi berdarah dinginnya.

"Apa kau sudah ada ide, Shikamaru?" Tanya Sasuke mengacuhkan semua kejadian tadi. Shikamaru yang nampaknya setengah sadar, terlihat kaget dengan panggilan dari Sasuke.

"Belum, males ikutan ginian" Kata Shikamaru cuek saja.

"Shikamaru-kun" Ino tampak kesal mendengar ucapan dari Shikamaru yang terkesan cuek tersebut. Aku cuma mendesah pelan menghadapi adik kelasku yang masih bingung ini. Eh...! Kenapa Sasuke peduli sama mereka sih? Bukannya kita berdua juga disia-siakan sama pembimbing kita dulu?

Aku pun menolehkan kepalaku ke arah Shikamaru yang masih menguap malas dengan mata yang sedikit merah, mungkin karena ketiduran. Jangan-jangan...

"Baiklah, jika kalian belum punya ide, aku akan beritahu tentang format dan peraturan dari karya ilmiah ini"

 **Days 2**

"Kau beneran mau bantuin mereka?" Tanyaku pada Sasuke ketika kami berdua berangkat sekolah bersama. Sasuke hanya menatap lurus ke depan dengan ekspresi datarnya. Aku dan Sasuke tidak selalu berangkat sekolah bersama sih. Sebenernya rumahku dan rumah Sasuke berdekatan, tetapi Sasuke selalu berangkat lebih awal sehingga aku ketinggalan.

"Yah...! Karena mereka tidak memilih sendiri pembimbing mereka, pastinya ada alasannya dong kenapa kita yang di suruh untuk membimbing mereka" Kata Sasuke. Aku pun menganggukkan kepalaku. Yap...! Aku juga berpikir demikian sih, tetapi jika melihat kedua muridku tersebut, tampangnya benar-benar tidak meyakinkan.

Ino, dia terlalu centil dan juga tipe cewek yang manja. Yah...! Wajar sih, kalo dia manja. Tampang cantik dan bodi juga mendukung untuk sifatnya tersebut. Terlihat cocok jika ada cewek cantik yang manja, tetapi pasti kasihan pada orang yang mendampinginya jika dia terlalu manja.

Shikamaru, dia memang sudah dilihat dari mana pun tetap saja pemalas. Dari raut wajah dan tatapannya saja sudah mencerminkan 'kenapa dunia ini merepotkan'. Aku benar-benar gak yakin dengan dua orang tersebut.

"Shikamaru itu anak yang cerdas. Dia memang malas, bukan malas sih sebenarnya, dia hanya benar-benar menikmati kehidupan yang tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Tanpa hobi, bebas dan tidak di kekang. Tetapi, dia tipe orang yang taat peraturan dan disiplin tinggi" Kata Sasuke seolah membaca pikiranku sambil matanya tetap menatap ke depan.

"'Melakukan sesuatu memang merepotkan, tetapi dihukum karena tidak melakukan sesuatu lebih merepotkan' kira-kira jalan pikirnya seperti itu. Sementara Ino..." Kata-kata Sasuke terputus beberapa saat. Dia menggosok-gosok dagunya dengan tangan kanannya, seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kau beruntung, Sai" Kata Sasuke tiba-tiba. Aku pun menolehkan kepalaku ke arah Sasuke begitu dia ngomong seperti itu dengan ekspresi heran.

"Beruntung?" Tanyaku mengulangi kata-katanya.

"Ino itu bukanlah tipe cewek yang manja. Dia adalah seseorang yang ambisius, itulah sebabnya mengapa dia menggandeng Shikamaru sebagai partnernya. Sepasang manusia, yang satunya genius tetapi pemalas untuk bekerja, dan yang satunya lagi adalah seorang pekerja keras tetapi daya pikir pas-pasan. Mungkin pasangan seperti ini akan serasi" Kata Sasuke menjelaskan. Aku pun menatapnya dengan bingung. Memang apa yang dia jelaskan cukup baru dan asing buatku, Ino adalah cewek pekerja keras. Tetapi, dia belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Kenapa aku orang yang beruntung?

"Dan, nampaknya Ino tertarik denganmu" Kata Sasuke. Aku pun memandangnya dengan tatapan yang penasaran dan sedikit tak percaya dengan ucapannya.

"Hah...! Bukannya Ino lebih tertarik dengan apa yang kamu ucapkan? Lihat saja reaksinya kemarin" Kataku dengan sedikit terkejut kepada Sasuke.

"Bukan, bukan seperti itu" Sanggah Sasuke.

"Ino hanya ingin benar-benar mengetahui tentang lomba ini, sehingga dia terlihat antusias sekali ketika aku menjelaskan teknis dari lomba ini. Sementara itu, ketika kamu ngomong, dia lebih memperhatikan tentang bagaimana kamu bersikap, cara bicaramu dll." Kata Sasuke.

"Maksudmu, kalo kamu yang ngomong dia tertarik sama bahan omonganmu sementara bila dia bicara sama aku, dia tertarik pada gimana aku ngomong?" Tanyaku memperjelas ucapannya. Sasuke cuma mengangguk pelan.

"Selain itu, nampaknya kau juga tertarik sama dia" Kata Sasuke. Aku pun langsung memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan yang sedikit heran. Dia masih menggosok-gosok dagunya sambil melihat ke bawah, entah apa yang menarik di bawah sana selain trotoar yang memanjang lurus ke depan.

"Kau tahu dari mana?" Tanyaku sambil mengalihkan pandanganku, dari Sasuke menuju ke depan.

"Kau cukup baik untuk menata sikap dan ucapanmu untuk membuat sebuah pertemuan pertama yang berkesan di hatinya, bahkan tanpa ku beri tahu" Kata Sasuke malah ngelantur. Aku kembali menatapnya dengan tatapan heran.

"Untuk lima hari ke depan, bila kau memang benar-benar menyukainya, aku bisa membuatmu jadian selama lima hari itu" Kata Sasuke. Aku pun membuang muka dari Sasuke dengan ekspresi acuh milikku.

"Terima kasih, kau bisa urus urusanmu sendiri" Kataku dengan ekspresi acuh milikku. Aku memang tertarik dengan Ino sih. Yah...! Aku hampir selalu menyimpan perasaanku sendiri, tanpa memberitahukannya pada orang lain (termasuk kalian, para readers tentunya). Tetapi, karena Sasuke sudah membongkarnya, jadi aku mengaku deh.

"Dia memang dekat dengan Shikamaru, tetapi hanya sebatas teman. Shikamaru mengajarinya, dan dia mengerjakan, semacam hubungan mutualisme. Lagi pula, Shikamaru sudah punya pacar" Kata Sasuke. Lagi-lagi dia membaca apa yang ku pikirkan. Tunggu dulu, gimana dia tahu kalo Shikamaru sudah punya pacar? Apakah dia?

"Benar, aku yang membuat mereka jadian" Kata Sasuke sambil menoleh ke arahku dan berhenti. Kulihat lampu merah di seberang jalan sana sudah menyala merah. Angin semilir berembus menerbangkan helaian raven milik Sasuke ketika dia menatapku dengan tatapan datarnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, dia menarik sudut bibirnya sambil menyunggingkan seulas senyuman mengerikan miliknya ke arahku. Mata onyx miliknya perlahan berubah menjadi merah dengan pola seperti bunga matahari dan pupil berwarna hitam di tengahnya. Sasuke mengeluarkan aura yang menyeramkan, sampai-sampai aku benar-benar merinding di buatnya, meskipun aku sudah tahu kebenarannya.

"Baiklah, Sai. Apa kau siap?"

 **-0-**

 **Waktu istirahat...**

"Bagaimana dengan ideku tadi, apakah menarik?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar. Saat ini kami sedang duduk-duduk di bangku yang telah berjejer (dijejerkan tepatnya) di sekitar lapangan yang merupakan pusat sekolah kami.

Di atas kami, berdiri beberapa pohon yang rindang sehingga tempat ini cocok banget buat para non-single (tapi aku dan Sasuke tidak seperti itu sekarang ini).

"Lumayan juga sih sebenernya, tapi, kau yakin mereka bisa melakukannya?" Tanyaku sebelum meneguk sebotol teh yang baru saja ku beli dari koperasi.

"Jangan khawatir, Shikamaru bisa melakukannya" Kata Sasuke menatap datar. Di depan sana, ada ruang guru, dimana para guru berkumpul untuk membahas sesuatu yang membosankan.

"Baiklah Sai. Sekarang, kau harus menghubungi Ino, dan meminta dia ketemu denganmu sekali lagi. Kali ini kau akan membahas hal-hal apa saja yang perlu di masukkan dalam makalah tersebut" Kata Sasuke sambil berdiri dan mengantongi tangannya sambil menghadap ke arahku.

"Kau juga akan ikut kan?" Tanyaku sambil mengeluarkan hape ku dari saku celana.

"Tidak, kau ajak saja Shikamaru. Bilang saja aku ada kerjaan lain, tapi nampaknya dia tidak akan tanya apakah aku ikut apa enggak" Kata Sasuke. Aku pun memeriksa call history ku dan kemudian menelepon seseorang yang meneleponku kemarin. Setelah memencet tombol call, aku pun langsung menempelkannya di telinga kananku.

"Moshi-moshi" Setelah beberapa saat menunggu telepon di angkat dengan ditemani beberapa nada tuuut, suara Ino pun terdengar di seberang.

"Ya, ini aku, Sai" Kataku langsung to the point kepada Ino.

"Iya, ada apa, Sai-senpai?" Tanya Ino. Background suaranya ramai sekali. Pasti dia sedang di kelas, atau di kantin. Atau jangan-jangan di diskotik lagi (oke, yang satu ini bisa di lupakan).

"Uhm...! Mungkin nanti kita bisa ketemu sebentar, aku mau membahas tentang ide yang akan kalian buat di karya ilmiah nanti" Kataku dengan nada yang sedikit gugup, tapi tentu saja tidak begitu kelihatan. Memangnya kamu bisa melihat kegugupan orang dalam telepon? Kalo mendengarkan kegugupan orang dalam telepon itu bisa.

"Ummm...! Baiklah, kapan?" Tanya Ino dengan suara yang, ya nampaknya dia juga gugup juga sih. Aku pun menoleh ke arah Sasuke untuk meminta pendapat tentang waktu kita mau ketemuan. Sasuke cuma angkat bahu. Aku pun memutar bola mataku melihat Sasuke yang tampak tak peduli tersebut.

"Jangan terlalu malam, jadi sepulang sekolah langsung saja ke kantin. Ato perpus juga bisa" Kataku, kali ini tidak terlalu gugup. Ngapain harus gugup kalo cuman ngatur tempat janjian.

"Oke, kantin aja deh" Kata Ino sambil di sertai dengan tawa cengengesan yang renyah.

"Hmmm...! Iya, sudah. Gitu doang" Kataku. Ih...! Geli banget sih, telpon-telponan kayak gini. Rebutan siapa yang mau nutup duluan.

"Berdua aja nih, Sai-senpai?" Tanya Ino sesaat sebelum telepon tersebut mau ku tutup.

"Ajak Shikamaru juga lah" Sahutku cepat.

"Oh...! Iya, iya. Tuh, denger, Shikamaru-kun" Suaranya sedikit pelan. Mungkin dia sedang ngomong sama nanas pemalas itu.

"Iya. Ada yang mau ditanyakan lagi gak nih?" Tanyaku.

"Hehe...! Enggak ada kayaknya" Kata Ino yang kembali di selingi dengan tawa cengengesan dari mulutnya.

"Oh...! Ya, udah. Ku tutup ya?" Tanyaku.

"Hem...!" Jawab Ino singkat sebelum akhirnya aku menekan tombol end di hape ku. Kulihat Sasuke yang nampaknya masih menatap permukaan tanah dengan ekspresi datarnya. Aku penasaran, emangnya apa sih yang menarik dengan permukaan tanah itu? Kenapa Sasuke sejak berangkat sekolah tadi terus-terusan menatapnya?

"Baiklah, Sai. Dengerin aku " Kata Sasuke tiba-tiba sambil mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku dengan tatapan datar.

"Besok, kau juga yang ngadain pertemuan dengan Ino. Aku akan memeriksa makalahnya. Jadi, bilang pada Ino, usahakan besok makalahnya sudah jadi. Selain itu, karena ide ku ini mempunyai beberapa percobaan, maka lusa kita harus mengadakan percobaan tersebut" Kata Sasuke. Aku pun cuma mengangguk-angguk pelan mendengar ucapan dari Sasuke.

"Dan, kau jangan terlalu perfeksionis. Kau hanya membicarakan masalah ide pada mereka, jangan mengungkit masalah yang tergolong kecil di makalah mereka" Kata Sasuke sambil tetap menatap datar ke arahku.

"Tetap puji mereka bagaimana pun makalah yang mereka buat. Itu akan membuat Ino merasa di hargai dan itu cocok buat tipe pekerja sepertinya. Lalu, nanti aku yang akan memperbaikinya. Kita akan sedikit berselisih beberapa hari ini" Kata Sasuke. Aku pun menatap mata onyx miliknya dengan tatapan tajamku.

"Baiklah, Sasuke. Aku terima rencanamu"

 **-0-**

"Cappuchino, satu" Kataku memesan kepada penjual minuman yang berada di kantin. Penjual itu pun menuliskan notanya dan kemudian menyerahkan nota tersebut kepadaku sambil sedikit bercanda dengan rekan penjual yang berada di sampingnya.

Aku pun mengambil nota tersebut dan menyerahkannya kembali ke kasir, sebelum mengambil cappuchino yang sudah ku pesan tadi. Seperti biasa, setelah pulang sekolah kantin masih tetap ramai. Meskipun banyak siswa yang koar-koar menunggu bel pulang, nyatanya mereka tidak pulang, dan malah asyik nongkrong di kantin.

Aku pun berjalan menyusuri tempat-tempat duduk yang penuh dengan siswa sambil sesekali menengok berkeliling. Barangkali, Ino dan Shikamaru sudah sampai dan sudah menemukan tempat duduk. Tapi, nampaknya Shikamaru datang tepat waktu itu hanya menjadi mitos seperti biasanya.

"Mungkin guru mereka lagi ngebut, sehingga mereka pulang telat" Gumamku masih tetap positif. Aku pun mendudukkan diriku di atas sebuah kursi yang kosong. Beberapa buah piring kotor bekas makan siswa masih tergeletak di atas meja yang ku tempati. Ku angkat piring tersebut dan kemudian ku taruh di atas lantai di bawah meja. Itu adalah kebiasaan yang ku dapat dari dua tahun aku belajar di SMA ini.

Aku pun mengaduk-aduk cappuchino yang ku beli tadi dan kemudian menyedotnya pelan-pelan untuk merasakan apakah sudah pas rasanya ato belum.

"Sudah nunggu lama nih, Sai-senpai?" Aku pun mengangkat pandanganku begitu mendengar suara cewek yang terkesan manja tersebut. Biji aquamarine tampak menatapku dengan ekspresi ceria, bersama dengan biji coklat yang nampaknya masih males itu.

"Baru juga sebentar" Kataku sambil membenarkan posisi dudukku agar tidak terlalu membungkuk di depan Ino. Shikamaru langsung menarik kursi yang terletak di hadapanku dan kemudian duduk.

"Nah…! Senpai, apakah sudah ada ide? Aku tahu kalo pemberitahuan kami mepet banget kali ini. Tiga hari lagi kami harus presentasi di depan teman-teman kami" Kata Shikamaru sambil memasang wajah serius, meskipun dari ekspresinya masih mencerminkan jika dia sangat enggan berurusan dengan masalah yang satu ini.

"Baiklah, gak usah basa-basi lagi deh. Aku punya sebuah ide, bukan sebuah project besar sih. Aku yakin kalo kau juga bisa mengimplementasikannya di dunia nyata dengan baik" Kataku. Selama satu jam, aku membicarakan ide yang di bicarakan oleh Sasuke sejak jam pertama tadi di kelas.

Dua orang itu tampak manggut-manggut dengan ekspresi yang sungguh berbeda. Ino tampak lebih antusias saat aku memberikan sebuah ide, sementara Shikamaru tampak mengernyitkan dahinya. Shikamaru lebih banyak berpikir tentang kemungkinan dan kemustahilan, sementara Ino lebih berpikir tentang betapa hebatnya ide yang di ajukan oleh Sasuke (melalui perantara mulutku itu).

"Wow…! Sugoi…! Kenapa dari kemaren kita tidak kepikiran seperti itu ya?" Kata Ino sambil memakan sebuah gorengan yang dia beli beberapa waktu yang lalu setelah aku menyelesaikan khutbah ku. Ku lirik kea rah kananku, dimana masih banyak anak yang berkeliaran. Dari beberapa sosok yang berkeliaran tersebut, mataku langsung tertuju pada cowok dengan rambut raven yang sekarang sedang duduk sambil membelakangi kami berempat.

"Sigh…!" Aku pun menghela nafasku melihat cowok tersebut. Yap…! Sasuke memata-mataiku. Aku pun kembali mengalihkan perhatianku kepada dua orang sedang duduk di depanku.

"Jadi, kalian berdua setuju dengan ide ini?" Tanyaku mencoba untuk membuat persetujuan dengan dua orang ini. Ino pun mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis, sementara Shikamaru mendesah pelan dengan beberapa macam keluhan yang tergumam dari bibirnya.

"Baiklah, kali ini kita akan membicarakan makalah kita"

 **-0-**

 **Days 3**

"Bagaimana?" Tanyaku pada Sasuke yang saat itu sedang mengobok-obok bagian dalam tasnya yang berwarna hitam tersebut. Entah dia mencari apa, aku juga ga terlalu peduli dengan jalan pikirnya.

"Sejauh ini cukup bagus, tapi usahakan agar kau tidak bertemu dengannya untuk hari ini" Kata Sasuke. Aku pun memiringkan kepalaku dengan ekspresi heran mendengar saran dari Sasuke tersebut, sejenak kemudian aku menghela nafas panjang.

"Jadi, yang bakalan ketemu sama mereka kali adalah…."

"Yap…! Aku akan bertemu dengan mereka untuk hari ini. Jika prediksiku benar, maka mungkin Ino akan meneleponmu saat istirahat nanti. Dia mengerjakan semuanya dengan cepat, apalagi di tambah dengan kemampuan berpikir Shikamaru" Kata Sasuke sambil mengambil secarik kertas dari dalam tasnya dan kemudian menyerahkannya kepadaku.

"Besok kita akan lakukan project kita" Kata Sasuke. Hah…! Dia beneran mau buat ide yang baru kemaren masuk kedalam kepalanya itu?

"Eh…! Beneran?" Tanyaku sambil mengambil kertas tersebut dan kemudian memperhatikannya baik-baik. Itu adalah gambar yang sudah di buat oleh Sasuke sendiri, terdiri dari 3 buah roda grigi yang saling mengelilingi satu sama lain. Selain itu, ada rantai kecil untuk menahan beban dan juga lampu LED.

"Hmmm…! Masuk akal juga sih, dan sepertinya mudah. Tapi, apakah aku boleh berimprovisasi dengan ini?" Tanyaku sambil mengembalikan kertas tersebut kepada Sasuke. Sasuke kembali mendorong tanganku untuk mengembalikan kertas tersebut.

"Kau harus belanja bagian-bagiannya dulu, Sai. Dan, itu adalah hasil perhitunganku. Kalo kau mau berimprovisasi, kau harus pertimbangkan outputnya ato kau akan menghitung ulang" Kata Sasuke. Aku pun kembali memandangi secarik kertas tersebut dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Hmmm…! Baiklah"

 **-0-**

"Saya perlu resistor, led, sama dinamo" Kataku pada seorang pegawai sebuah toko elektronik. Dia pun mengangguk sambil berbalik dan kemudian mencari barang yang ku inginkan. Aku pun menunggu pesananku sambil mengetuk-ketukkan jariku di atas etalase yang berada di depanku.

Kringgg….!

"Ups…!" Kataku agak kaget begitu mendengar suara telepon yang berbunyi itu. Aku pun langsung merogoh kantongku dan kemudian mengambil hape yang kukantongi dan langsung menjawab telepon yang baru saja masuk itu.

"Moshi-moshi" Kataku. Yap…! Siapa yang berani telepon aku dalam situasi seperti ini, selain Ino. Meskipun dalam tim, Shikamaru nampaknya gak mau membuang pulsanya hanya untuk menelepon kakak pembimbingnya ini.

"Senpai, makalahnya udah selesai nih. Kita mau ketemuan lagi?" Tanya Ino. Njir…! Ketemuan lagi, belum jadi apa-apa udah ngajak ketemuan.

"Aku ga bisa sekarang ini, nanti akan aku hubungi lagi deh. Mungkin Sasuke bisa bantu, dia itu ahlinya dalam hal makalah" Kataku dengan tenang. Ino tampak mengeluh pelan, tapi aku tidak bisa mendengarnya.

"Ya udah, minta nomor Sasuke-senpai dong" Kata Ino.

"Ummm….! Sorry, aku ga punya sih. Nanti aja aku langsung ke kelasnya buat bicarain hal ini" Kataku. Sasuke paling ga suka bila nomernya disebarin tanpa izinnya, meskipun itu untuk kepentingan bersama. Yah…! Daripada aku di omelin sama Sasuke, mending aku telepon Sasuke aja dulu.

Aku pun mencari nomer Sasuke dalam kontakku dan kemudian menekan tombol call dan menempelkan hape tersebut di telingaku sambil mendengarkan nada sambung. Selama beberapa detik aku menunggu nada sambung tersebut, dan setelah terdengar suara nada diangkat dari telepon

"Apaan, sih Sai?" Njir…! Apa-apan sih Sasuke ini? Baru juga diangkat langsung maen semprot.

"Bisa gak kau bilang moshi-moshi terlebih dahulu?" Kataku dengan nada tenang. Sasuke tampak sedikit mendesah, tapi aku tahu kalo dia masih berekspresi datar.

"Oh…! Baiklah, beri tahu dia aku bisa di kantin jam 5-an" Kata Sasuke. Aku dan Sasuke sudah membicarakan hal ini kemarin, dan dia yang menyarankan kalo dia yang bakalan menemui ShikaIno hari ini. Jadi, dia tahu kalo aku bakalan membicarakan hal itu.

"Oke" Jawabku singkat dan kemudian menutup telepon tersebut. Dan kemudian, aku mencari dalam log panggilan barusan untuk mencari nomor telepon yang digunakan oleh Ino untuk meneleponku beberapa saat yang lalu. Aku pun menekan tombol call dan menempelkan teleponku ke telingaku.

Tak lama aku menunggu, terdengar suara telepon di angkat. Nampaknya dia sedang istirahat. Wajar juga sih, kan aku juga sedang istirahat.

"Moshi-moshi, Sai-senpai" Kata suara tersebut.

"Moshi-moshi, kurasa Sasuke bisa sekitar jam 5 nanti sore. Di kantin" Kataku.

"Oooohh…! Baiklah, aku akan mengabari Shikamaru-kun agar segera bersiap" Kata Ino dengan sedikit jeda setelah aku memberitahukan berita tersebut. Mungkin dia sedang celingukan untuk mencari Shikamaru.

"Sorry ya, aku tidak bisa datang nanti" Kataku sambil mengambil barang pesananku yang sudah berada di atas etalase dan menyerahkan selembar uang ratusan ribu untuk membayar semuanya. Penjual itu tampak mengernyit heran sebelum akhirnya menerima uang tersebut dengan senyuman kecut.

"Lagi ga ada kembalian juga" Gerutunya pelan,tapi masih sedikit terdengar oleh telingaku. Aku hanya nyengir innocent dan berniat untuk meminta maaf padanya. Tapi tampaknya sudah terlambat karena dia sudah berbalik untuk mencari kembalian ke toko lain.

"Ah, ga papa kok, Sai-senpai. Aku juga tahu kalo senpai sibuk dengan kelas senpai sendiri" Kata Ino terdengar maklum dengan alasanku.

"Sebenernya aku sedang menyiapkan suatu percobaan sih untuk ide kita itu" Kataku. Kedengarannya aku seperti sedang memperpanjang obrolan ya? Memang seperti itu taktiknya.

"Eh…! Percobaan? Maksudnya senpai ingin membuktikan bahwa teori senpai kemarin itu bakalan berhasil? Ato senpai mau membuat alatnya?" Tanya Ino dengan nada sedikit terkejut.

"Bukankah tidak sempurna bila sebuah makalah tidak diiringi dengan percobaan?" Kataku.

"Uhm…! Bener juga sih, tapi masa senpai harus mengorbankan waktu untuk melakukan hal itu? Senpai kan juga ada ujian dua minggu lagi? Apakah sensei tidak punya banyak tugas?" Tanya Ino.

"Kan aku baru pulang dari Kumo, jadi aku banyak bebas tugasnya" Kataku sambil menerima kembalian yang di sodorkan oleh penjual tersebut dan tersenyum sambil mengambil barang-barang yang ku pesan tadi.

"Yee…! Iya, iya senpai. Senpai pandai, bisa ikut lomba sampe tingkat nasional dan bebas tugas" Kata Ino dengan nada sedikit merajuk sebelum akhirnya terkikik geli.

"Eh…! Sudah dulu ya, senpai. Ada sensei nih, nanti bisa telepon lagi kok" Kata Ino dengan nada yang sedikit panic.

"Eh…! Jadi, kamu mau ku telepon lagi nih? Baiklah" Kataku dengan nada menggoda sambil tak bisa menahan senyum sudah tersungging di bibirku.

"Eh…! Bu… bukan begitu sih maksudku" Kata Ino terdengar gugup.

"Jaa"

 **-0-**

"Huft….!" Dengusku pelan sambil membawa sebuah tas besar yang beratnya kira-kira 25 kg ke dalam laboratorium. Aku pun mengelap keringat yang sudah sebesar biji jagung di dahiku sambil melihat ke dalam laboratorium.

"Nampaknya sedikit berantakan. Tapi, aku perlu sesuatu dengan lab ini" Kataku entah pada siapa sambil mengecek sebuah almari yang berisi dengan tumpukan multimeter, kabel male, female dll. Aku pun mengacak-acak lemari tersebut untuk menemukan sesuatu yang kucari. Dinamo.

Kringggg….!

Eh…! Siapa yang telepon kali ini? Aku pun mengeluarkan kepalaku setelah masuk cukup lama di dalam lemari listrik tersebut dan menemukan hal yang ku cari. Aku pun melempar dynamo tersebut ka atas meja dan kemudian menyambar telepon yang kugeletakkan diatas tas besar yang ku bawa tadi.

"Moshi-moshi" Kataku sambil menempelkan telepon tersebut ke telingaku setelah menekan tombol answer.

"Moshi-moshi, Sai-senpai" Kata Ino. Tak kusangka kalo Ino bakalan nelepon balik. Aku pun melihat ke arah arlojiku yang sekarang menunjukkan pukul 6 sore. Tampaknya dia sudah selesai dengan pertemuannya bersama Sasuke.

"Yee, katanya mau telepon balik. Kenapa harus aku yang nelepon?" Tanya Ino dengan nada yang meledek. Aku pun menyunggingkan seulas senyuman yang tentu saja ga bakalan di lihat oleh Ino.

"Sorry, sorry. Aku sibuk nih" Kataku sambil berjalan ke arah dynamo yang berada diatas meja sambil membawa bungkusan kecil yang tadi aku beli.

"Sibuk apaan nih, senpai? Aku ganggu ga?" Tanya Ino santai.

"Sibuk mengatur eksperimen yang bakalan kita lakukan lah" Kataku sambil menumpahkan semua barang tadi ke atas meja dan mulai memisahkan barang tersebut berdasarkan jenisnya.

"Oh…! Ga usah sok sibuk begitu kali. Nampaknya kita akan melakukan project besar, jadi eksperimennya bisa setelah presentasi aja" Kata Ino mencoba menenangkanku. Aku terdiam beberapa saat karena aku harus berkonsentrasi pada sesuatu yang berada di atas meja untuk beberapa saat.

"I got that" Gumamku sambil mengambil selembar kertas dari tas punggung yang ku letakkan di depan pintu lab dan kemudian mencorat-coret sesuatu pada kertas tersebut.

"Sai-senpai? Senpai lagi ngapan sih?" Tanya Ino dengan nada yang sedikit kesal karena merasa di cuekin.

"Cuma sedikit bereksperimen. Eh…! Btw, gimana pendapat Sasuke tentang makalah yang kamu buat dadakan kemaren?" Tanyaku mencoba untuk mengalihkan bahan pembicaraan.

"Uhm…! Katanya sudah cukup baik sih. Dasar Teori, Latar belakang. Cuman yah….! Itu, katanya untuk metode pelaksanaan dan juga cara kerja produk masih di rasa kurang oleh Sasuke-senpai" Kata Ino curhat. Aku pun menggut-manggut sambil tetap berkonsentrasi pada kertas yang sudah ku corat-coret tadi.

"Sou ka. Jadi, dia juga sependapat denganku kan? Mengadakan percobaan?" Tanyaku.

"Eh…! Jadi, Sasuke-senpai juga berada di sana untuk membantu Sai-senpai mempersiapkan percobaan?" Tanya Ino dengan nada yang sedikit terkejut.

"Hehe…! Tidak. Dia menyarankanku untuk merancang percobaan kali ini. Soalnya tahun lalu dia yang merancangnya. Aku jadi merasa tidak enak aja kalo dia terus yang merancang percobaannya, makanya aku menawarkan diri. Lagi pula, aku bebas tugas kan" Kataku sambil mengambil kertas yang sudah penuh dengan coretan dan kemudian mencari tempat duduk untuk duduk dengan santai dan melihat hasil kerjaku.

"Oh…! Sou ka. Terus, kenapa senpai harus melakukan semua ini? Bukankah senpai sudah memenangkan lomba karya tulis tahun kemarin? Kenapa kelihatannya senpai semangat sekali untuk memenangkan lomba tahun ini?" Tanya Ino terus-terusan.

"Sabar, tanyanya satu-satu aja ya" Kataku dengan ekspresi yang sedikit kelabakan menghadapi rentetan pertanyaan ala wartawan dari Ino tersebut.

"Apakah senpai mau meraih double winner bersama Sasuke-senpai?" Tanya Ino. Aku pun sedikit menghela nafas melihat Ino tidak mendengar ucapanku barusan.

"Karena ada kamu" Kataku sambil sedikit menyeringai. Aku masih ingin tahu apakah hal yang dikatakan Sasuke itu benar, jadi langsung saja aku mengatakan hal itu tanpa berpikir panjang.

Hening sejenak. Kali ini aku ga bisa menebak apa yang di pikirkan oleh Ino di seberang sana. Apakah dia sedang menahan senyum karena tahu kalo aku memiliki perasaan yang sama, atau dia malah menahan muntah dan berusaha untuk tidak menyakiti perasaanku.

"Uhm…! Sebenernya Sasuke nampaknya berspekulasi kalo tim kalian ini di pilih memang untuk menang, jadi mereka menyuruh kami untuk membimbing kalian dengan serius agar bisa mendongkrak reputasi sekolah" Kataku mencoba menjelaskan maksud sebenernya setelah mengalami kecanggungan itu.

"Eh…! Sorry, Sai-senpai. Tadi senpai bilang apa? Aku sedang memasak air, jadi begitu airnya masak aku langsung meninggalkan telepon tadi" Kata Ino dengan nada panic. Aku pun mendesah lega mendengar ucapan dari Ino tersebut.

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja aku melihatmu dan Shikamaru itu sebagai sebuah tim yang solid. Jadi, Sasuke dan aku sepakat untuk membantu kalian berdua" Kataku. Ino hanya menjawab dengan 'oh' panjang.

"Apakah persiapan percobaannya sudah selesai? Kedengarannya senpai sudah mulai santai?" Tanya Ino.

"Sudah sih. Aku juga mau bersiap buat pulang" Kataku sambil melihat arloji yang menunjukkan pukul 6.30. Aku pun berjalan kearah pintu keluar dan mengambil tas punggungku lalu berjalan keluar dari lab setelah mengunci pintunya. Aku mendapat akses lab untuk besok seharian, jadi sekarang aku yang pegang kunci lab.

"Oh…! Jadi, kapan kita prakteknya? Lusa aku harus presentasi loh" Kata Ino mengingatkan.

"Pasti besok lah" Kataku.

"Oke, senpai. Aku bakalan siap buat besok" Kata Ino dengan nada bersemangat. Aku pun hanya tersenyum kecil tanpa suara.

"Eh…! Mungkin ku tutup dulu deh. Jaa" Kataku sambil menekan tombol end. Aku memang sedikit gugup kali ini, tapi aku punya beberapa hal yang harus ku diskusikan bersama Sasuke besok. Bukan tentang percobaan itu, tapi tentang Ino.

Keheningan sejenak tadi tampaknya terlalu lama. Selain itu, tidak ada suara telepon jatuh atau yang lain-lainnya. Apakah dia mendengar ucapanku tadi dan mencari alibi?

"Yah mungkin Sasuke punya pendapat yang lebih baik"

 **Days 4**

"Oh…! Jadi begitu…." Kata Sasuke begitu aku menceritakan hal yang kemaren aku alami. Sekarang seperti biasa, kami berjalan berdua ketika akan berangkat sekolah. Sasuke tetap memberikanku sedikit saran terkait dengan masalah Ino.

"Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanyaku. Sasuke tampak berpikir sejenak sambil menggosok-gosokkan tangannya ke dagunya.

"Aku akan melihat bagaimana perubahan sikap Ino untuk hari ini" Kata Sasuke. Yah…! Nampaknya dia memang berambisi sekali untuk membuatku jadian dengan Ino.

"Baiklah. Kita akan melakukan percobaan pagi hari. Hari ini kan kita bebas pelajaran" Kataku sambil sedikit tersenyum melihat cerahnya mentari pagi ini.

"Baiklah. Apakah kau sudah merancang percobaan untuk hari ini" Tanya Sasuke sambil melebarkan telapak tangannya kearahku. Aku pun merogoh sakuku dan kemudian melihat Sasuke dengan tatapan menyeringai setelah aku mengambil secarik kertas dari sakuku

"Sudah dong"

 **-0-**

"Baiklah, aku akan merekam apa saja yang bakalan menjadi percobaan kita kali ini. Ino akan menjadi presenter" Kata Sasuke sambil mengarahkan handicam kearah kami bertiga.

Ino akan menjadi presenter, dia yang bakalan menjelaskan semua hal tentang project kita ini. Sedangkan aku dan Shikamaru yang akan melakukan percobaan. Shikamaru hanya akan melakukan apa yang kuminta, dan aku menjadi instruktur percobaan. Sederhana kan?

"Baiklah…! Kita mulai aja" Kata Sasuke sambil menyalakan handicamnya kearah Ino yang sekarang sudah berdiri di depan pintu lab. Aku dan Shikamaru sedang membicarakan tentang project tersebut di bagian dalam lab.

"Halo, semua…! Kalian sedang melakukan percobaan untuk project besar kan? Kami akan sedikit mengulas tentang percobaan ini. Jadi, persiapkan diri kalian" Kata Ino sambil tersenyum manis kearah kamera setelah dia masuk. Aku pun bergaya untuk menjelaskan teknis eksperimen pada Shikamaru yang sekarang sedang bergaya untuk memperhatikan apa yang kubicarakan.

Tapi, dasar Shikamaru sih. Malasnya bener-bener tidak kenal tempat dan waktu. Dia hanya memandangku dengan tatapan kosong sambil sesekali menguap malas.

Ino masih tampak cengar-cengir innocent dibelakang Sasuke. Kan waktu itu, aku dan Shikamaru yang di close up, jadi dia sekarang ikutan lihat Sasuke yang bawa handicam sambil memandangku dengan tatapan 'sorry kalo Shikamaru-kun terlalu malas'.

 **-0-**

"Sai, kau tulis aja rumus sederhana di papan" Kata Sasuke sambil merekam adegan di depan papan tulis yang sekarang sedang banyak perhitungan tentang gamet, keturunan dan hereditas.

"Hapus dulu lah, masa hereditas mau di samain dengan listrik" Kata Ino sambil mengambil penghapus yang ada di atas meja dan kemudian memulai menghapus dari sisi kiri papan tulis. Aku pun mulai menulis dari papan yang sudah di hapus oleh Ino.

Tentu saja, pertama tulis rumus daya, tegangan dan arus. Setelah itu tulis rumus kecepatan sudut, percepatan persamaan dan…

"Eh…! Kok dihapus?" Kataku ketika tulisan yang kubuat dengan susah payah mulai menghilang satu per satu. Kulihat Ino sedang nyengir innocent kearahku sambil garuk-garuk kepalanya.

"Sorry deh, senpai" Kata Ino sambil berjalan kembali ke belakang Sasuke yang sedang mengarahkan handicam ke arahku. Jangan-jangan… dia merekam adegan barusan lagi.

Ah…! Masa bodoh deh. Yang penting sekarang aku harus berlagak untuk mengajari Shikamaru tentang ilmu kelistrikan. Aku pun berbalik dan mendapati bocah berambut nanas itu duduk dengan wajah tertelungkup diatas meja.

"Buset dah"

 **-0-**

"Rangkaian mikrokontroller mu sudah selesai kan? Coba jalankan pake batere besar" Kata Sasuke sambil mengarahkan kamera ke arah meja sambil mengerumuni meja tersebut lalu merekam adegan rangkaian mikrokontroller milikku.

Rangkaian yang di uji coba sekarang adalah rangkaian running LED text (kayak yang di banner-banner warna merah itu loh) dengan sumber energy berupa batere 6 V (batere yang besar).

"Wah…! Sasugaa, Sai-senpai. Kau yang membuat ini sendiri" Tanya Ino tampak takjub dengan buatanku tersebut. Aku cuma mengangguk pelan sambil tetap berkonsentrasi memegang rangkaian itu.

"Hanya hal kecil"

 **-0-**

"Huaaahhhh…! Sudah selesai kan percobaannya?" Tanya Shikamaru sambil menguap lebar.

"Shikamaru-kun, kau hanya harus ber acting untuk mendengarkan saja males banget sih" Ketus Ino yang tampaknya sebel banget dengan kelakukan Shikamaru hari ini.

"Sudahlah, ga papa kok" Kataku sambil tersenyum kecil ke arah Ino. Aku juga ber acting sih, siapa yang ga kesel coba sama bocah tukang tidur yang satu ini. Shikamaru pun melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar.

"Kalo gitu, aku pulang dulu ya, Sasuke-senpai, Sai-senpai" Kata bocah nanas tersebut dan kemudian menghilang ke luar lab. Aku pun menghela nafas pelan dan kemudian….

"Eh…! Dia ga ikut bersih-bersih lab?" Tanyaku dengan wajah heran. Kulihat Ino tampak sedikit terkejut dan kemudian menepuk dahinya mendengar ucapanku.

"Ah…! Gomen, Sai-senpai. Shikamaru-kun emang gitu, dia males banget kalo di suruh bersih-bersih. Bahkan dia piket aja harus di seret-seret" Kata Ino dengan ekspresi yang sedikit sebal, Aku cuma terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan itu.

"Aku mau pulang dulu deh, Sai. Aku akan mengurus powerpoint dan video ini"Kata Sasuke sambil menutup handicam nya dan kemudian berjalan keluar.

"Eh…!" Aku berusaha mencegahnya, tapi yang namanya Sasuke itu pasti semaunya sendiri deh. Aku pun memandang Ino dengan tatapan memelas. Aku kan yang nyiapin percobaannya kemarin, masa aku yang harus membersihkannya juga.

"Baiklah, Sai-senpai. Aku akan membantumu" Kata Ino sambil menghela nafas melihat tatapan melas ku itu. Aku pun tersenyum tipis dan kemudian berjalan menuju meja yang tadi di pake untuk merancang peralatan. Aku pun mengambil dynamo dan multimeter yang tergeletak di meja dan kemudian meletakkannya ke dalam almari tempatku mengambilnya sore kemaren.

Kulihat Ino mengambil sebuah lap dan kemudian mengusap meja yang kotor oleh cairan kehitaman, yaitu oli yang kupake tadi. Aku pun bergegas kembali dan mengambil botol berisi oli yang sudah berkurang setengahnya dan kemudian membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Dan ketika aku kembali….

"Ups…!" Brukkk…! Aku pun langsung terjengkang ke belakang ketika aku merasakan Ino melompat ke arahku. Aku pun terdiam dalam posisi tidur, sementara Ino juga masih terdiam di atasku. Tangannya terasa gemetaran, apakah ini yang di sebut cinta?

Bukan, bego. Dia baru saja menyentuh kawat yang masih menyimpan muatan listrik. Tegangan 6 V pasti akan terasa oleh kulit sehingga dia terkejut dan melompat ke arah….

Oh…! Man. Ino memang cantik bila di lihat dari dekat. Bibir yang merah sempurna, meskipun aku tidak melihat adanya bekas lipstick di bibir merahnya tersebut. Mata aquamarine indahnya, menatap eboni milikku dengan tatapan teduh miliknya.

"Ino, sebenernya aku menyukaimu" Kata-kata itu langsung saja meluncur dari mulutku. Kulihat ekspresi Ino yang masih terkejut, mungkin dia masih terkejut karena listrik tadi, tapi beberapa saat kemudian kulihat semburat pink muncul di wajah manisnya yang kemudian menjauh dariku sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Mmmm…! Gomen, Sai-senpai. Aku masih harus banyak belajar agar bisa sepertimu" Kata Ino sambil berbalik dan tersenyum manis ke arahku. Semburat merahnya telah hilang, dan kemudian dia mengambil tas punggungnya dan meninggalkanku. Sendirian, tanpa teman.

"Tapi, lab sudah bersih kan" Gumamku entah pada siapa. Nampaknya aku sedang bingung kali ini. Apakah Sasuke salah tentang perasaan Ino? Apakah PDKT ku masih kurang mengena pada Ino? Apakah… apakah…

Ah…! Sial…! Kenapa aku begitu ceroboh? Begitu mengharapkan kalo Ino benar-benar menyukaiku?

Bodoh ya? Iya, memang aku bodoh. Aku pun mengambil tas punggungku dan kemudian berjalan keluar lab dan menguncinya. Kalian tahu kenapa aku tidak punya pacar? Karena aku harus yakin dulu bahwa orang yang aku sukai memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan apa yang kurasakan sebelum aku menembaknya.

Dan, aku memilih untuk percaya pada Sasuke tentang semua perasaan cewek, padahal dia juga tidak punya cewek. Bodoh sekali…!

"Bukan aku yang salah, bodoh" Seseorang tiba-tiba saja berkata. Aku pun menoleh ke arah cowok yang sekarang sedang bersandar dengan wajah datarnya di samping pintu lab. Yap…! Dia adalah Sasuke.

"Ah…! Iya, terima kasih atas saranmu Sasuke" Kataku dengan nada sarkastik ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke pun membuka matanya dan kemudian berjalan ke arahku dengan gaya PD khas darinya sambil tetap memasang ekspresi datar.

"Aku benar-benar ga tahu kalo Ino punya harga diri yang setinggi itu. Tapi, aku masih punya cara lain" Kata Sasuke sambil menepuk pelan pundakku.

"Aku tidak pernah salah tentang perasaan seseorang. Akan ku buktikan padamu" Kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai seram ke arahku. Matanya kembali berubah merah dengan pola bunga dan juga pupil hitam yang tetap pada tempatnya.

"Jangan-jangan kau ingin…."

"Yah…! Ini adalah kesalahanmu, Sai. Kau yang harus menanganinya" Kata Sasuke sambil berbalik dan kemudian berjalan meninggalkanku. Aku pun memikirkan hal itu dalam-dalam sambil memejamkan mataku.

"Baiklah"

 **End of Sai's POV**

 **Days 5**

 **Ino's POV**

"Selamat siang, temen-temenku. Dan juga, para guru dan dewan juri dari guru pembimbing karya ilmiah" Aku pun membuka presentasi dengan seulas senyuman manis.

"Baiklah, sekarang saya akan mulai bercerita tentang seseorang yang berada jauh disini" Kataku sambil menyuruh Shikamaru-kun untuk memutar sebuah video tentang orang yang berada jauh disini.

"Tetapi sebelum itu, tolong saksikan tentang video yang menginspirasi konseptor kita untuk mencetuskan ide briliannya" Kataku sambil mempersilahkan audiens untuk menikmatinya dan kemudian aku bertukar dengan Shikamaru-kun yang bakalan menerangkan konsep kerja alat ini.

Aku pun duduk sambil menatap layar computer dengan tatapan kosong. Video berdurasi singkat itu pun berakhir dan sekarang Shikamaru-kun sedang menerangkan konsep kerja alat ciptaannya ini dengan wajah malas khas darinya.

Aku hanya bisa duduk terdiam sambil menahan marah melihat ekspresi innocent plus gada semangat ala Shikamaru-kun. Rencana awalnya sih, aku yang bakalan presentasi tentang cara kerja alat yang satu ini, dan Shikamaru-kun hanya akan berperan sebagai operator.

Tetapi….

Aduh…! Aku merasakan wajahku memanas begitu memikirkan hal tersebut. Aku merasakan bahwa daya tangkapku sering hilang sejak peristiwa kemaren.

Oh, iya, aku belum cerita tantang peristiwa kemaren kan? Lagipula, aku juga belum berkenalan. Namaku Ino, Yamanaka Ino. Seorang gadis biasa aja yang bekerja keras untuk bisa menjadi eksis di sekolah ini. Banyak orang yang memujiku cantik, tapi aku tak tertarik untuk menjadi model.

Karena, aku sangat suka dengan sains, dan aku ingin menjadi seseorang yang eksis di bidang sains.

Dan, peristiwa yang kemaren merubahku menjadi pribadi yang ga bisa focus adalah….

Sai-senpai menembakku. Oke, aku belum cerita tentang Sai-senpai. Sai-senpai adalah senpai terpintar di seantero Konohagakure II. Eh…! Bukan, yang terpintar tetap Sasuke-senpai. Tapi, bagaimana pun juga Sai-senpai adalah yang terbaik…

Di hatiku. Meskipun menonjol dengan kejeniusannya, dia tidak pernah sombong, masih punya kehidupan social, dan juga peduli dengan kohainya. Gimana? Dia hampir sempurna kan? Tidak seperti Sasuke-senpai yang mirip bebatuan itu. Dingin, keras kepala, dan sosiopat.

Tapi… aku masih bingung. Kenapa Sai-senpai menembakku ya? Aku memang ingin eksis dalam sains, tapi ayolah…! Jika aku berpacaran dengan Sai-senpai, maka pastinya bayang-bayang Sai-senpai bakalan menutup kehadiranku. Aku hanya akan di lihat sebagai 'pacar' Sai-senpai, bukan sebagai Ino.

"Oi…! Ino, giliranmu kan?" Kata Shikamaru-kun. Aku pun sedikit terkaget dengan ucapan Shikamaru-kun. Aku pun berdiri dan kemudian menjelaskan percobaan yang kami lakukan kemaren.

"Ini adalah percobaan yang kami lakukan kemaren bersama dengan senpai pembimbing kami. Memang agak sedikit mendadak sih" Kataku sambil memutar video yang sudah di rekam oleh Sasuke-senpai. Aku pun duduk dan melihat video tersebut.

Setelah ini, mungkin aku tidak punya kesempatan untuk dekat dengan Sai-senpai lagi. Apakah aku punya alasan untuk meneleponnya? Apakah alasan kangen bisa di terima?

Ah…! Kenapa aku jadi mikirin Sai-senpai sih? Kalo aku memang ga bisa jadi kaya Sai-senpai, aku ga bakal pantas untuk jadian sama Sai-senpai.

Yosh…! Semangat deh…! Kau harus bisa memenangkan lomba karya ilmiah ini dengan presentasimu yang memukau. Aku pun mengambil alat yang kemaren di buat oleh Shikamaru-kun dan kemudian mencolek Shikamaru-kun untuk membawakan tas berat yang digunakan untuk beban.

Project yang kelompok kami buat kali ini adalah, lampu dengan energy gravitasi. Nah…! Pasti baru tahu kan? Jadi alat yang Shikamaru-kun buat bersama dengan Sai-senpai berbentuk seperti katrol, bukan katrol sih, jadi seperti kabel roll. Nah…! Ada satu tali yang digunakan untuk menggantung beban yang cukup berat di atas.

Setelah itu beban akan secara perlahan turun ke bawah dan energy gravitasi akan digunakan untuk memutar katrol yang ada dan menghasilkan listrik AC melalui dynamo yang dipasang.

Dayanya setara dengan batere 6 V sehingga bisa digunakan untuk menyalakan senter, tapi Sai-senpai kali ini menggunakan semacam alat yang di gunakan di iklan-iklan untuk menampilkan teks berjalan dengan bantuan LED berwarna merah.

"Cie….!" Teriakan penonton membuatku mengalihkan perhatianku sejenak pada video yang ku putar di depan.

"Eh…!" What the….? Siapa yang merekam adegan ini? Ini adegan dimana aku tersetrum batere sehingga aku terloncat dan secara tidak sengaja menabrak Sai-senpai. Dan waktu itulah….

Kyaaaa…! Wajahku kembali memanas melihat video tersebut. Memang tidak ada suaranya sih, tapi dari gerakan mulutnya, mungkin teman-temanku bisa membaca gerakan bibir Sai-senpai. Aku pun langsung menekan tombol di keyboard untuk menuju ke slide selanjutnya.

"Yah…! Itu tadi hanya intermezzo belaka, sekarang saya akan tunjukkan alatnya"

 **End of Ino's POV**

 **Sai's POV**

"Huft…! Huft…! Baiklah, aku harus melakukan ini kan" Kataku agak ragu entah pada siapa. Mikrokontroller yang aku serahkan pada Shikamaru sudah aku pasang wireless APN sehingga dia bakalan menerima teks yang aku kirimkan melalui sinyal Wi-Fi.

Aku pun menekan tombol send setelah mendengar suara Ino yang mempresentasikan cara kerja alat tersebut. Aku pun mengenggam erat bunga yang berada di tangan kananku untuk meneguhkan kepercayaan diriku. Jujur saja, aku hanya mempunyai beberapa pilihan kali ini.

Aku tidak bisa hanya hidup dan menunggu dia menyatakan hal yang sama padaku, atau membuat mesin waktu untuk memulai semuanya dari awal. Makanya sekarang aku memilih pilihan terakhir.

Seperti kata Sasuke, kemungkinan besar dia masih merasa belum pantas untuk menjadi pendampingku. Dan kesalahanku adalah, aku menembaknya secara diam-diam. Hal ini akan menimbulkan kesan bahwa aku hanya kasihan padanya, dan tidak menembaknya dengan sepenuh hati.

Maka….

Aku akan menuruti permintaannya. Menembaknya dengan sepenuh hati.

Aku pun membuka pintu kelas yang tertutup karena ada presentasi tersebut sambil menundukkan kepalaku. Aku tahu disana ada sekitar empat guru, satu wali kelas, satu kepala sekolah, dan dua orang guru juri. Serta ada puluhan pasang mata murid yang menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit di jelaskan.

Beberapa orang dengan reaksi otak yang cepat pasti lah sudah cengar-cengir melihatku sedang menyembunyikan bunga di belakang punggungku. Apalagi tulisan warna merah, hijau yang berkelip-kelip di depan kelas yang bertuliskan 'I Love You, Ino' sudah menyiratkan banyak sekali makna.

Yap…! Itu adalah tulisan yang ku kirimkan melalui teleponku tadi kepada alat yang digunakan oleh Ino untuk presentasi. Aku pun berlutut dan kemudian menyerahkan bunga di atas kepalaku.

"Oh..! My Angel, jika kau berkenan, terimalah aku yang hanya bisa memberi satu buket bunga ini" Kata-kata tersebut langsung keluar dari mulutku. Aku pun mengangkat wajahku dan mendapati wajah Ino yang sekarang tampak memerah, tidak hanya semburat merah muda yang ada di pipinya, tapi seluruh wajahnya berubah merah.

"Uhm…! Ano… Sai-senpai" Kata Ino sambil memalingkan mukanya.

"Terima… Terima… Terima…" Kudengar suara sorak-sorai dari para murid yang nampaknya senang dengan adegan barusan. Kulirik guru-guru yang berjejer rapi di belakang Ino, kepala sekolah tampak biasa saja menanggapi perbuatanku, sedangkan guru yang menemaniku ke Kumo beberapa hari yang lalu sekarang tengah menepuk dahi. Dalam hati aku menahan tawa melihat ekspresi bingung sekaligus kesal dari guru bermata merah tersebut.

"Kemari, Sai-senpai" Kata Ino sambil menyahut bunga yang ku beri dan kemudian menarik tanganku keluar dari kelas. Eh…! Kenapa dia menarikku?

"Huft…! Denger deh, Sai-senpai" Kata Ino begitu dia selesai menutup pintu kelas dan kemudian melepaskan tanganku yang di tariknya tadi.

"Aku tahu Sai-senpai itu keren, tampan, genius, dan popular. Aku juga suka sama Sai-senpai, benar-benar suka kok. Tapi…." Kata-kata Ino tampak terputus. Mungkin dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang ingin di katakannya.

"Tapi, aku hanyalah seorang anak biasa. Aku tidak mau menjadi eksis dan dikenal sebagai 'pacar' Sai-senpai. Aku ingin terkenal sebagai Ino, Ino yang akan mengharumkan nama…. hmmmm" Aku ga tau apa yang ku pikirkan. Tapi, begitu melihat bibir merah milik Ino komat-kamit ngomong secara cepat itu membuatku ingin untuk merasakannya, dan… kalian tahu lah apa yang terjadi.

Setelah beberapa menit aku 'menikmati' momen-momen tersebut, aku pun melepaskan pagutanku dan kemudian memegang pundak Ino dengan kedua tanganku.

"Bukankah lebih baik kalo kita mengharumkan nama sekolah sebagai couple?" Tanyaku sambil mengedipkan sebelah tampak sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapanku tersebut sebelum akhirnya dia tersenyum sambil menatapku dengan tatapan yang….

"Bukankah Sai-senpai, dan Sasuke-senpai adalah couple yang sempurna" Menggoda. Aku pun hanya tersenyum, meskipun dalam hatiku ada sedikit rasa dongkol karena Ino mengatakan hal semacam itu.

"Just Kidding, Sai-senpai" Kata Ino sambil mencium bunga yang telah ku berikan padanya. Tampaknya aura dongkolku juga terasa oleh cewek manis yang berada di depanku ini ya.

"Aku mau deh"

 **End of Sai's POV**

 **Normal POV**

"Akhirnya…." Seseorang dengan rambut emo yang nampaknya tengah mengamati gerak-gerik pasangan yang author bicarakan tadi. Seringaian seram tampak di bibirnya dan matanya kambali merah seperti biasanya.

"Sempurna"

 **-0-**

 **Besoknya…**

"Hei…! Shikamaru" Kata Sai begitu melihat cowok berambut nanas yang di kenalnya sedang duduk di tribun lapangan basket sport center. Cowok yang merasa namanya di panggil itupun menoleh dengan ekspresi malas khas dari Shikamaru.

"Apaan, Sai-senpai? Ino sedang sibuk dengan UAS nya" Kata Shikamaru sambil menguap pelan. Sai tampak tak menghiraukan ucapan Shikamaru dan kemudian duduk di samping cowok berambut nanas tersebut yang nampaknya sedang menonton basket, Yap…! Sudah tahu kan basket siapa?

"Aku sedang tidak ada perlu dengan Ino, aku ada perlu denganmu" Kata Sai singkat. Shikamaru tampak mengernyit heran mendengar ucapan dari Sai.

"Dan juga dengan Sasuke"

 **TBC**

Yeeey…! Akhirnya selesai juga SaIno. Padahal seharusnya author publish malem minggu kemaren,tapi author terkena musibah saat itu yaitu… laptopnya kena format. Abis deh data-data author.

Untung aja masih keinget ide yang mau di tulis, mumpung liburan juga. Tapi… kayaknya agak mbulet ya. Oh..! Iya, untuk lampu dengan bahan bakar gravitasi karya 'Sasuke' itu ada di yutub kok. Kalo gak salah yang upload itu **SmarterEveryDay**.

 **Happy Read**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 05**

 **Love In 5 Days**

 **Sasuke's Secret**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Sci-fi, Romance, Friendship**

 **Sasuke's POV**

 **Days 1**

"Aishiteru yo, Sasuke-kun" Kata seorang anak dengan rambut jingga panjang sambil tersenyum ke arahku dengan senyuman yang dingin di wajah manisnya tersebut. Aku hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan datar sebelum akhirnya aku menarik sudut bibirku untuk menyunggingkan seulas senyuman terindahku.

"Aku juga, Sasame-chan" Kataku sambil menatap dalam-dalam ke arah mata gelapnya tersebut. Matanya masih datar dingin, sama seperti dulu, begitu pula wajahnya yang sekarang tampak kaku tanpa ekspresi yang jelas.

Tapi, Sasame-chan tetaplah Sasame-chan. Cewek berambut jingga itu tampak sedikit menyeringai ke arahku sambil memegangi kedua pundakku.

"Are...! Bukankah ini terlalu..." Tanpa kuduga sebelumnya, cewek itu langsung mendorongku ke belakang, ke arah dimana dua buah besi panjang sejajar sedang bergesekan dengan roda besi yang berputar cepat dan siap menggilas apa saja yang menghalanginya.

Aku pun terjatuh ke belakang dan tanpa bisa berpikir atau pun berteriak, kereta berkecepatan puluhan kilometer per jam itu pun datang dan...

"Hhhhhhwwwwwwwaaaaaaa. ...!"

Hosh...! Hosh...! Hosh...!

"Huft...! Cumi, cuma mimpi" Gumamku berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Aku pun menarik tali sakelar yang berada di kanan ranjangku untuk menyalakan lampu tidur. Cahaya kuning remang-remang langsung menyeruak masuk kedalam mataku yang sudah terbiasa dalam kegelapan sehingga aku pun mengerjapkannya beberapa kali untuk membiasakan diriku.

Duduk diam sambil memeluk kedua kakiku, merasakan piyama yang basah oleh keringat dingin yang mengucur deras ketika aku bermimpi buruk tadi. Meskipun begitu, helaian raven dan dahiku tidak basah oleh keringat dingin ini.

Aku pun menolehkan kepalaku ke arah meja belajarku, lebih tepatnya ke arah cermin yang menempel di meja belajarku. Tampak seorang dengan rambut emo berwarna raven yang sekarang tengah menatap ke arahku. Mata onyxnya menatapku dengan ekspresi datar. Hal itu membuatku sedikit takut dengan diriku sendiri.

"Huh...! Bahkan setelah mimpi buruk seperti itu kau hanya bisa berekspresi datar" Kataku sambil mendesahkan nafasku pelan entah pada siapa.

Tiba-tiba aja, sebuah cahaya yang sangat terang benderang menyerbu masuk ke dalam mataku. Tentu saja aku langsung menutup mataku yang masih ingin gelap-gelapan dengan kedua tanganku.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa, Sasuke?" Suara seorang perempuan. Aku pun membuka mataku untuk melihat seorang wanita dewasa dengan wajah manis. Kekhawatiran tergambar jelas dari bola mata gelap yang menatapku saat ini. Oh...! Rupanya aku berteriak terlalu keras saat mimpi buruk tadi.

"Jangan menyalakan lampu tiba-tiba dong, Kaa-chan" Kataku sambil membuka kedua pelindung mataku ketika mataku sudah terbiasa dengan perubahan cahaya yang tiba-tiba tersebut. Perempuan itu hanya sedikit tersenyum, meskipun aku masih melihat sedikit kekhawatiran di wajah manisnya.

"Mimpi buruk lagi?" Tanya Kaa-chan sambil mengelus rambutku pelan. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan sambil menundukkan kepalaku.

"Kau sudah besar Sasuke. Mungkin kau sudah lupa caranya berdo'a sebelum tidur, makanya banyak di ganggu oleh mimpi buruk. Masa hampir tiap hari teriak-teriak ga jelas hanya untuk membuat Kaa-chan kemari dengan wajah khawatir, sedangkan kau hanya duduk bersimbah keringat dan ekspresi datarmu itu" Oceh Kaa-chan sambil mengelus-elus kepalaku. Aku hanya diam saja meskipun aku tahu kalo mimpi adalah refleksi kehidupan kita, saat-saat kita me-review apakah yang sudah terjadi pada kita.

Dan juga, memang hampir setiap hari aku mengalami mimpi buruk seperti ini sih. Bukan, bukan tentang kereta api yang tadi. Ini tentang cewek berambut jingga yang selalu membunuhku ketika berada dalam mimpi. Gadis yang beberapa tahun lalu hilang dari kehidupanku setelah membunuh perasaanku.

"Kau masih memikirkannya ya?" Kata Kaa-chan sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku lekat-lekat dengan onyx miliknya. Aku hanya menatap mata yang masih menyimpan kelembutan tersebut dengan tatapan dingin dan datar sambil mengangguk pelan.

Kaa-chan pun mendesahkan nafasnya. Nampaknya dia sedikit kesal dengan jawaban yang kuberikan barusan. Dia pun segera berdiri sambil menepuk kepalaku pelan sebelum akhirnya berjalan keluar dari kamarku.

"Kurasa kau harus menyelesaikan masalahmu sendiri" Kata Kaa-chan sambil tersenyum ke arahku. Aku hanya terdiam melihat senyuman itu. Bukan, bukan karena terharu atau membuatku lebih percaya diri. Tapi, karena aku...

Mengetahui semuanya

"Kaa-chan, bukankah kau tau kalo kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresimu dari anakmu ini. Kau masih masih menyimpan kekhawatiran, kesedihan, dan kecemasan" Kataku. Bulu kudukku benar-benar merinding mengingat aku mengatakan semua itu tanpa ekspresi sama sekali kepada seseorang yang benar-benar tulus mencintaimu.

"Tapi, tenanglah. Aku pasti akan melupakannya" Kataku. Aku mencoba untuk menarik sudut bibirku agar membentuk sebuah senyuman, tetapi aku malah melihat seringaian dari bayanganku di cermin.

"Mungkin Itachi bisa membantumu. Dia akan pulang nanti" Kata Kaa-chan. Senyumannya sudah menghilang begitu aku mengatakan hal yang ku tahu soal ekspresinya.

"Nii-chan?" Kataku, yang masih dengan ekspresi datar. Tetapi, perempuan itu sudah menghilang setelah mematikan lampu kamarku dan menutup pintunya.

Aku pun merebahkan tubuhku di atas kasur dan berusaha untuk memejamkan mataku. Tapi, beberapa saat kemudian, aku membukanya lagi. Kalian mau denger cerita tentang masa laluku? Sesuatu yang kelam yang menjadikanku seorang yang tanpa emosi dan tanpa ekspresi?

Baiklah. Namaku Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Aku sekolah di SMA Konohagakure II, tidak penting untuk menanyakan alasanku kenapa masuk SMA nomer 2 di Konoha dan bukan SMA elit Konohagakure I.

Baiklah, mungkin aku bisa mulai cerita setelah perkenalan singkat yang sudah aku bicarakan tadi. Ini adalah kisahku ketika ujian nasional telah selesai, dan aku sedang berkencan dengan pacarku waktu itu.

 **Flashback**

"Are...! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba minta putus sih? Ada masalah" Tanyaku pada cewek berambut jingga yang sekarang tengah duduk sambil menundukkan kepalanya di depanku tersebut.

Nada bicaraku masih terkesan lembut, tidak dingin dan datar seperti di atas. Tapi, entah mengapa cewek yang berada di depanku ini seperti enggan menatap mataku dan terus menatap ke arah keramik kotak-kotak yang dari tadi sudah diinjak nya.

"Yah...! Bukan apa-apa sih, Sasuke-kun. Hanya saja, kau terlalu baik buatku" Kata cewek tersebut. Ya, dia adalah pacarku. Kami berdua pacaran baru beberapa bulan yang lalu, dan sekarang dia minta putus. Kalian juga merasa aneh kan?

"Jadi, aku harus jadi jahat gitu?" Kataku sambil menaikkan sebelah alisku ke arah cewek tersebut. Cewek itu hanya terkikik geli. Hah...! Dia bisa dengan mudah merubah mood yang tadinya suram menjadi manis seperti ini? Holyshit...!

"Bukan gitu juga lah" Katanya sambil menatapku dengan tatapan serius. Aku hanya mengaduk-aduk jus berwarna merah muda yang berada di depanku dengan ekspresi kosong. Jujur saja, aku sedang memikirkan yang lain kali ini. Kami berdua sudah menjalani UN, liburan yang panjang menungguku, tapi aku masih belum tahu kemana aku akan sekolah SMA.

"Jadi?" Aku pun menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang berada di depanku tersebut dengan wajah heran.

"Jadi?" Kataku meminta penjelasan.

"Ih...! Kau dari tadi tidak memperhatikan ya? Aku mau kita putus" Heh...! Jadi itu serius? Ku pikir itu hanya bercanda saja. Aku pun memasang wajah terkejut mendengar permintaan terang-terangan yang dilakukan oleh cewekku itu. Apalagi saat itu, suaranya benar-benar sudah menjadi keras dan tampaknya dia tidak sabar dengan jawabanku.

"Eh...! Tunggu dulu, kamu harus jelaskan..." Kata-kataku terputus begitu sebuah tangan yang tergolong besar menepuk bahuku. Aku pun menolehkan kepalaku dan langsung di sambut dengan tatapan dingin dari sepasang mata berwarna coklat.

"Are...! Arashi-kun. Sudah ku bilang kalo jangan mencampuri urusan kami, aku bisa menanganinya sendiri" Kata Sasame sambil berdiri. Eh...! Siapa dia.

"Kamu... siapa?" Tanyaku dengan nada heran ke arah cowok tinggi berambut coklat yang sekarang sedang berdiri dengan tatapan mengancam ke arahku. Di lihat dari raut wajah biadabnya itu, dia tampaknya seorang bullying dk sekolah sih. Jadi, pastinya dia seperti orang yang tanpa rasa takut.

"Kalo dia bilang putus ya putus. Lu ngerti bahasa manusia ga sih?" Bentaknya dengan nada kasar. Heee...! Kenapa apa yang kutanya dan apa yang dijawab beda banget ya? Ini yang ga ngerti bahasa manusia sebenernya siapa sih?

"Aduh...! Jangan buat keributan disini deh, Arashi-kun. Lebih baik kita pergi aja" Kata Sasame sambil berjalan dan kemudian menggandeng cowok itu dan kemudian berjalan keluar dari restoran itu.

"Eh...! Sasame-chan, dia belum menjawab pertanyaanku? Lagipula, kalian mau kemana?" Tanyaku kepada dua orang yang sudah bergandeng mesra tersebut dengan nada sedikit penasaran. Gadis berambut jingga itu pun menoleh dan kemudian menyeringai sinis.

"Arashi-kun adalah pacarku sejak enam bulan yang lalu. Kau harusnya berpikir kenapa aku mau pacaran sama anak culun, tajir, gatau caranya pacaran, ga gaul sama sekali sepertimu. Meskipun tampangmu itu kayak model profesional, kau hanyalah seorang anak yang ga tau apa-apa soal dunia ini" Katanya dengan nada pedas. E... enam bulan? Bukannya aku dan dia baru pacaran selama tiga bulan?

"Ups...! Nampaknya aku bicara terlalu banyak ya" Kata Sasame sambil nyengir dan kemudian terus berjalan keluar restoran itu. Tinggal aku yang disini, sendirian, di penuhi dengan tatapan orang-orang. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan terkikik geli, bisik-bisik bareng pacarnya, tapi ada juga yang terlihat prihatin.

Masa bodoh dengan semua itu. Jadi, selama tiga bulan aku pacaran dengan Sasame-chan, aku dianggap apa olehnya? ATM pribadi? Aku pun menggeram pelan memikirkan hal itu. Orang pernah bilang kalo cinta itu tak harus memiliki.

Huh...! Persetan dengan yang di bilang orang. Aku ga mau jatuh cinta kalo akhirnya aku harus mengalah dan membiarkan orang yang kucintai jatuh ke hadapan orang lain. Terdengar keren bukan? Mungkin Sasame-chan akan berubah pikirannya begitu mendengar kata-kata dariku itu. Oh...! So sweet banget. Baiklah, sekarang saatnya kekuatan dari kata-kata yang menyelamatkan orang.

Aku pun langsung merogoh ke dalam sakuku dan kemudian meninggalkan beberapa lembar lima puluh ribuan untuk membayar makanan dan minuman yang kami pesan dan kemudian berlari keluar untuk mengejar dua orang tadi. Kulihat dua orang tadi sedang berboncengan dan bersiap untuk keluar dari tempat parkir.

Masih ada waktu.

Aku pun berlari ke arah mereka dan kemudian...

Oh...! Sialan...! Aku terlambat, mereka sudah berjalan keluar dari zona parkir.

"Hei...!" Aku pun berteriak sambil berlari ke arah jalan raya untuk mengejar dua orang tersebut. Cewek berambut jingga itu bahkan tidak menoleh mendengar teriakanku.

Tapi... bukankah dengan ini akan jadi lebih seru, seperti di film-film itu. Dan sebelum aku sempat untuk memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaanku saat ini, aku merasakan sakit yang amat sangat di dadaku dan dunia seolah berputar dengan cepat. Mataku seolah-olah bergerak tanpa kendali, tapi aku mencoba untuk memusatkan pandanganku pada cewek yang ku kejar tadi.

Eh...! Tidak menoleh sedikit pun? A... apa yang terjadi denganku?

Oh...! Benar, aku tertabrak, dan sekarang aku sedang melayang-layang setelah tertabrak oleh kendaraan, aku ga tahu sih aku di tabrak oleh apaan. Tapi... kenapa dia tidak menoleh? Apakah dia benar-benar tidak peduli denganku yang sudah mengejarnya mati-matian sampai tertabrak seperti ini?

Ah...! Aku mengerti. Kau tidak bisa merubah orang sesuka hatimu, apalagi jika kau tidak mengenal orang tersebut. Ya, aku memang tidak bisa mengerti dirimu Sasame-chan. Aku tidak akan bisa mengubah perasaanmu padaku hanya dengan kata-kata.

Bodoh sekali aku mencoba meniru sesuatu seperti di film-film. Mereka begitu mudah mengubah pemikiran hanya dengan menggunakan kata-kata indah, pengorbanan yang jantan. Sayangnya dunia tidak semudah itu kawan.

Tapi...! Kenapa dia tidak melihatku sama sekali? Apakah dia benar-benar tidak peduli dengan keadaanku? Kenapa dia tidak membalas cintaku? Aku benar-benar mencintainya, bahkan aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan jika aku kehilangannya. Apakah dia memang seperti itu?

Oh, iya. Dunia memang seperti domino. Aku mencintainya, dia mencintai orang lain, meskipun orang lain itu juga mencintai orang lain. Bukankah tidak menarik apabila dua buah domino bertabrakan jauh ke arah yang berlawanan? Efek indah dari domino itu tidak akan terjadi bukan?

Haha...! Kenapa baru sekarang aku sadar sih? Tidak ada dua orang yang saling mencintai? Pasti ada sedikit rasa mencintai orang lain dari dua orang itu.

Aish...! Kenapa aku harus memikirkan itu sih. Bukannya sekarang hidupku dalam bahaya, aku malah mikirin kata-kata keren tentang domino dan cinta. Dan, tanpa kusadari setelah itu, aku merasakan wajahku terasa panas dan kemudian semuanya gelap gulita.

Ah…! Kenapa aku harus mati disini sih

 **-0-**

Eh…! Ada cahaya. Apakah ini sudah di alam kubur? Gawat…! Aku benar-benar belum siap untuk mati. Masih ada banyak hal yang belum terselesaikan ketika aku masih hidup di dunia dulu.

"Sasuke…" Samar-sama kudengar suara memanggil-manggil namaku. Ampun deh…! Kalo ngasih soal jangan yang susah-susah ya, malaikat penjaga kubur. Aku tidak begitu pandai dalam agama, soalnya agama tidak masuk pelajaran unas. Jadi, kemungkinan besar aku sudah hampir lupa semuanya.

"Sasuke, jika kau mendengarku…." Eh…! Kok suaranya jadi sedikit lebih keras ya? Dan gak ada seram-seramnya kaya malaikat penjaga kubur dan suaranya mirip.

Onii-chan. Jangan-jangan onii-chan ikut mati juga lagi. Dia sebagai kakak yang gagah berani menyelamatkan adiknya yang waktu itu tertabrak oleh kendaraan. Uah…! Kok jadi begini sih ceritanya.

"Kedipkan matamu, Sasuke" Aku pun melihat adanya bayangan samar di depanku yang semakin lama semakin jelas. Dan… terbentuklah wajah yang sudah tak asing lagi bagiku. Wajah Onii-chan.

Eh…! Tapi, kok ada yang aneh ya. Beberapa titik di wajah nii-chan tampak merah, sebagian tampak kuning. Eh…! Ada juga yang hijau cerah. Apa jerawatnya sudah ber-evolusi dengan baik yah?

Beberapa saat kemudian muncullah sebuah tulisan di depanku. Tidak, itu tidak ditulis di sebuah papan putih, itu melayang begitu saja di depan wajah Nii-chan.

56% cemas, 30% lega, 4% lain-lain.

Eh…! Apakah itu…?

"Tampaknya kau sudah menyadarinya ya, Sasuke" Kata Onii-chan sambil berbalik dari wajahku dan kemudian duduk di sofa yang di sediakan di sampingku. Aku pun mencoba untuk menolehkan kepalaku untuk mengikuti gerakannya. Tapi, leherku seakan dikunci untuk tidak melakukan gerakan apapun.

"Santailah dulu. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya, dan kau dengarkan aja tanpa melihat ke arahku" Kata Nii-chan yang sepertinya tahu bahwa aku sedang berusaha melihat ke arahnya. Aku pun mengurungkan niatku untuk memutar kepalaku dan tetap memandang ke langit-langit yang berwarna hijau muda tersebut.

"Biar ku ceritakan padamu kronologis kau bisa berada disini" Kata Nii-chan memulai ceritanya.

"Oh, iya. Sebelumnya, ini adalah di Amerika. Kamu mengalami kecelakaan sekitar seminggu yang lalu dan baru sadar sekarang. Tapi, tampaknya kondisi tubuhmu normal-normal saja" Kata Nii-chan. Apaan yang normal? Buktinya sekarang bahkan aku tidak bisa bergerak dengan bebas.

"Kecuali wajahmu. Kenapa kau bisa kecelakaan seperti itu sih? Wajahmu hampir mengelupas semuanya, matamu mengalami kerusakan permanen. Untung saja otakmu yang cemerlang itu tidak benar-benar rusak oleh benturan saat kecelakaan" Nada dari Nii-chan tampak sedikit frustasi dengan kecelakaan yang ku alami. Eh…! Jadi kecelakaan itu beneran ya?

"Jadi, aku bersama dengan rekanku akan mencoba sebuah prototype sebuah mesin. Kami telah mengganti serangkaian otot di wajahmu dengan sebuah sensor yang mirip dengan otot. Sensor ini tidak begitu sensitive sih, soalnya masih prototype juga sehingga mungkin kau akan kesulitan untuk membuat ekspresi dengan wajahmu" Jelas Nii-chan panjang lebar.

"Dengan kata lain, wajahmu akan menjadi kaku dan kau harus terbiasa dengan keadaan itu" Kata Nii-chan. Heh…! Sugoi…! Jadi sekarang aku seperti manusia bionic nih? Aku gak tau kalo ternyata Nii-chan orang yang melakukan penelitian seperti ini.

"Tapi, sensor itu memang tidak di design untuk mengekspresikan wajah. Tapi, untuk sebaliknya" Kata Nii-chan. Aku masih tidak bisa menolehkan kepalaku atau pun bicara untuk saat ini. Mungkin sensor yang dibicarakan oleh Nii-chan masih melakukan adaptasi terlebih dulu.

"Karena matamu sudah rusak permanen, bahkan aku tidak bisa mendonorkan korneaku untuk adikku tercinta ini, maka aku menggantinya dengan sebuah sensor cahaya. Resolusinya cukup besar, bahkan hampir mendekati mata manusia normal. Tapi, aku sedikit menambahkan dengan sensor inframerah yang akan mendeteksi panas yang dikeluarkan oleh otot saat berkontraksi" Eh…! Buat apa sensor inframerah itu di mataku? Membuatku menjadi pelacak? Membantuku saat maen petak umpet?

"Dan juga ada AI (artificial intelligence/kecerdasan buatan) di dalam syaraf matamu yang akan menerima data dari sensor otot wajah dan kemudian memasukkan dalam databasenya. Ketika kau melihat seseorang, kau akan melihat beberapa otot wajahnya berkontraksi dengan warna merah, kuning, atau hijau tergantung dengan kekuatan kontraksinya. AI ini akan menghitung semua kemungkinan dan kemudian menampilkan hasilnya di depan matamu" Ah….! Aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa kali ini.

Sugoi….! Jadi dengan mata ini, aku bisa mendeteksi kebohongan, membaca pemikiran orang, dan menyikapinya dengan baik.

"Kau tahu Sasuke, jika seseorang memiliki kemampuan otak yang cemerlang dan juga bisa membaca pikiran seseorang, dia pasti bisa menaklukan semuanya dengan mudah" Kata Nii-chan. Kudengar dia berdiri dan berjalan sambil melihat ke arahku. Nampaknya sekarang dia sudah sedikit lega.

"Karena dengan dua kemampuan itu, kau bisa mengantisipasi ketidakpastian yang di buat oleh manusia itu sendiri"

 **End of Flashback**

"Hei…! Sasuke, sampai kapan kau akan tidur terus? Apakah kau tidak sekolah?" Seseorang menarik selimut yang melindungiku dari kedinginan pagi yang mulai menjalari kakiku. Aku pun menggigil sambil menarik kakiku lebih rapat untuk mencapai suhu yang lebih hangat.

Kau sudah tahu apa yang terjadi denganku bukan? Aku adalah manusia yang tanpa ekspresi dan mengetahui segala ekspresi yang kau sembunyikan. Setelah itu, aku melihat dunia dengan cara yang berbeda. Melalui mataku aku bisa dengan mudah bicara kalo dunia itu….

KEBOHONGAN

Kau tidak akan tahu bahwa orang yang selama ini selalu tersenyum ke arahmu setiap kau berangkat sekolah ternyata begitu membencimu sehingga dia berniat untuk mengirimkan santet ke arahmu secara diam-diam.

Kau tidak akan tahu bahwa orang yang selama ini kau anggap sebagai PACARMU sedang memikirkan orang lain dan menjadikanmu sebagai batu loncatan.

Kau tidak akan tahu hal itu. Hal yang sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa kau tidak bisa mempercayai siapa pun di dunia ini. Orang-orang hanya ingin terlihat baik di muka umum, tapi begitu mereka sudah dalam kondisi benar-benar tersudut, kau akan lihat betapa liarnya manusia.

"Ayolah, Kaa-chan. Bukankah ujian sudah selesai? Aku juga gak ada rencana buat remidi" Kataku dengan suara datar, meskipun aku seharusnya menambahkan sedikit nada malas dan manja di kata-kata tersebut. Tapi, nampaknya otot buatan di wajahku masih belum bisa banyak berekspresi meskipun sudah dua tahun menempel.

"Sai sudah menunggumu di bawah tuh" Kata Kaa-chan sambil menutup pintu kamarku. Eh…! Sai menjemputku? Oh, iya, Sai adalah sepupuku. Dia satu-satunya kawan sekelas yang menjengukku ketika aku liburan ke Amerika abis kecelakaan, jadi dia sedikit mengerti bagaimana keadaanku.

Awalnya aku mengira kalo Sai itu cemburu dan iri padaku, karena aku bisa dapet cewek. Dia juga memiliki otak yang hampir sama cemerlangnya dengan diriku, tapi kayaknya dia sedikit pendiam. Tapi, ternyata dia tidak begitu kok.

Dia benar-benar peduli padaku. Yah…! Mungkin dengan kapasitas otak seperti dirinya, akan sangat kesulitan untuk berkomunikasi dengan orang biasa, dan dia hanya cocok denganku. Seperti itu sih kelihatannya. Aku pun turun dari ranjangku dan kemudian berjalan dengan malas ke arah ruang tamu, meskipun wajahku masih berekspresi datar.

"Ada apa sih, Sai? Kau mau remed sekarang?" Tanyaku sambil melihat ke arah Sai yang sekarang sedang duduk sambil memandangku dengan tatapan datar miliknya. Tapi, di balik tatapan itu aku melihat sedikit kecemasan. Aku gak tahu dia mencemaskan apa, tapi semenjak dia jadian dengan Ino, dia jadi sering memasang ekspresi itu ketika bertemu denganku. Mungkin dia mencemaskan diriku ya?

"Kau tidak sekolah?" Kata Sai dengan nada datar. Aku hanya menggeleng sebentar sambil duduk di depan Sai dan memandangnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Aku gak ada rencana remed sih. Udahlah, ngapain juga ke sekolah minggu ini. Apa kau mau mengerjakan sedikit project dengan mikrokontroler punyaku? Aku punya sedikit ide nih" Kataku mencoba untuk menghasut Sai, meskipun aku mengatakannya dengan nada datar. Wajah Sai tampak sedikit di liputi oleh keraguan, meskipun ada sedikit semangat dalam wajah tersebut. Aku tahu kalo dia juga tertarik dengan sesuatu yang berbau project mesin.

"Yah…! Gimana ya… Aku kan udah pamit kalo aku harus ke sekolah" Kata Sai sambil sedikit bingung. Eh…! Iya juga sih, dia kan sekarang udah punya Ino. Biasanya dia juga kalo remed ke kantin bareng saku sambil membicarakan hal-hal yang di luar kebiasaan. Tapi kan sekarang dia punya Ino.

"Terserah deh. Bukannya kau udah ada teman sekarang?" Kataku sambil menyeringai. Sebenernya aku ingin membuat sebuah senyuman kecil, tapi tampaknya hanya ekspresi menyeringai yang sudah terdaftar dalam otakku.

"Eh….!" Sai tampak bingung sebelum sebuah deritan pelan terdengar dari depan gerbang. Siapa yang datang pagi-pagi sekali? Pasti dia mencari Kaa-chan. Aku pun menoleh kearah dalam untuk memanggil Kaa-chan.

"Kaa-chan, sepertinya kau ada tamu" Kataku dengan keras.

"Ano… Sumimasen. Aku ada perlu dengan Sasuke" Suara lemah lembut terdengar dari balik pintu yang terbuka tersebut. Eh…! Ini seperti suara yang ku kenal. Aku pun menolehkan kepalaku ke arah suara tersebut dan mendapati seorang cewek dengan rambut indigo panjang sedang berdiri dengan malu-malu di depan pintu.

Mata lavender miliknya menatap lurus ke arah onyxku. Bukan, bukan dengan tatapan tajam layaknya tatapanku, tetapi dengan tatapan lembut dan innocent, yang bahkan membuatku ingin sekali mencubit pipinya. Dia memakai setelan biru putih dan tampak rapi dengan sepatu hitam dan kaos kaki putih 10 cm di atas mata kaki. Ciri khas anak SMP.

"Aduh…!" Eh…! Kenapa kepalaku sakit bukan kepalang seperti ini. Aku pun memegangi kepalaku yang benar-benar sakit. Ini bukan sakit kepala yang biasanya diiklankan di TV. Ini sakit ketika ada sebuah pisau yang menusuk bagian atas kepalamu, atau ketika kepalamu di hantam oleh batu batako. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana aku bisa merasakan hal aneh seperti itu.

Bodoh…! Kenapa pikiranku malah seperti ini ketika aku mengalami sakit kepala yang luar biasa ini sih? Pandanganku lama-lama mengabur dan kemudian semuanya gelap diiringi oleh suara-suara panic dari Sai yang masih terdengar di telingaku.

 **-0-**

"Engh….!" Aku mengerang pelan sambil sedikit memegangi kepalaku. Apa yang terjadi? Oh, iya. Tadi kepalaku sakit seperti di hantam oleh batu batako.

Bukan, bukan batako masalahnya. Sekarang kenapa kepalaku sakitnya minta ampun?

"Yo, sudah bangun?" Suara ini? Aku pun menoleh ke arah suara yang sudah ku kenal selama tujuh belas tahun. Dari aku lahir, sampe sekarang, bahkan bila dia jarang pulang sekalipun aku tidak akan melupakannya.

"Nii-chan" Seruku ketika melihat sosok cowok dengan wajah lembut miliknya sedang tersenyum cerah ke arahku. Berbeda dengan Kaa-chan yang tampaknya selalu cemas denganku, Nii-chan sekarang tampak lega dan gembira. Meskipun ada sedikit gurat kekhawatiran dan penasaran di wajahnya. Mungkin dia juga memikirkan kenapa aku bisa pingsan.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Sasuke" Kata Nii-chan sambil duduk di samping ranjangku. Oh, ya, nama sebenernya dari Nii-chan adalah Itachi, Uchiha Itachi. Dia cowok dengan warna rambut yang senada dengan rambutku, tapi punya dia sedikit panjang dan di kucir dua di belakangnya.

"Kau ke luar negeri mulu sih" Kataku. Sebenernya aku mau menambah nada merajuk ke arah ucapanku tersebut, tapi jadinya malah nada sinis dan datar.

"Baiklah, Sasuke. Aku tahu kau tidak bisa di ajak berbelit-belit di situasi seperti ini. Jadi, bisa kau ceritakan kenapa kau pingsan waktu itu?" Kata Itachi to the point. Aku memang tidak bisa berbasa-basi dengan mudah. Setelah peristiwa kecelakaan itu, aku benar-benar melatih daya analisis dan sainsku untuk membaca ekspresi orang dan memperkirakan apa yang mereka pikirkan.

 _Orang yang memiliki otak cemerlang dan kemampuan membaca pikiran orang akan menaklukan dunia. Karena dia bisa menghadapi ketidakpastian yang di hasilkan dari pikiran manusia._

"Sebenernya waktu itu, aku merasakan kesakitan di bagian kanan sebelah sini" Kataku sambil menunjuk ke arah ubun-ubun bagian kananku.

"Itu bukan sakit kepala biasa, rasanya seperti ada luka tusukan atau hantaman di bagian itu. Jadi, apakah program ini ada efek sampingnya?" Tanyaku pada Itachi. Itachi menaruh tangannya di dagunya, ekspresinya kembali serius dan tampaknya sedang menerka-nerka apa yang terjadi pada kepalaku.

"Yah…! Mungkin akan ku jelaskan juga kenapa aku memilihmu untuk menjadi subjek dari penelitianku" Kata itachi sambil menatapku dengan tatapan tajam.

"Bukannya karena aku mengalami kerusakan permanen pada mataku" Itachi tampak menggeleng pelan. Aku pun hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan datar milikku.

"Jadi, otak kanan pada pria adalah pusat emosi. Dia terpisah dari daerah kognitif, jadi pria tidak terlalu mudah emosi ketika mereka mengerjakan sesuatu" Kata Itachi. Eh…! Jadi begitu, aku juga pernah baca seperti itu. Maka sebab aku kesakitan tadi kemungkinan….

"AI yang kupasangkan di otakmu terhubung dengan daerah otak kanan. Dia akan menerima impuls dari otak bagian itu dan kemudian menerjemahkannya menuju data yang bisa di abaca untuk belajar dari ekspresimu, kemudian dia akan mulai membaca ekspresi orang-orang dan membandingkan mereka dengan keadaan tubuhmu" jelas Itachi.

"Singkatnya, nampaknya ketika kau melihat cewek tadi, impuls yang terlalu besar keluar dari otak kananmu. Itu mungkin di sebabkan oleh emosi yang meluap-luap sehingga AI kesulitan untuk menangani input dan…."

"Bla bla bla…! Bukannya kau tadi menanyakan tentang alasanmu menanamkan system ini padaku?" Potongku ketika Itachi malah menjelaskan tentang system AI yang di kembangkannya.

"Kelemahan dari proyek ini adalah system ini tidak bisa menerima impuls yang meluap-luap. Ketika seseorang tersakiti, secara emosional, otak akan menerima kerusakan yang setara dengan luka benturan"

"Jika otak kanan milikmu menerima impuls emosional yang meluap-luap, maka AI akan menterjemahkannya sebagai luka benturan dan kemudian merangsang pusat rasa sakit di otak dan kemudian membuat rasa sakit seperti yang kau rasakan tadi. Dengan kata lain…." Itachi menatapku dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta" Aku hampir tersedak oleh liurku sendiri ketika aku mendengarkan ucapan tersebut dari mulut kakakku. Aku… sedang jatuh cinta. Eh…! Sebentar, gadis berambut indigo panjang tadi siapa ya?

Matanya yang memandangku dengan tatapan teduh dan innocentnya. Wajahnya yang putih bersih dan juga kesan wajah polos yang membuatku ingin….

Aduh…! Aku kembali memegang kepalaku yang mulai kesakitan setelah memikirkan cewek itu. Siapa sih cewek itu? Kenapa aku bisa mudah jatuh cinta padanya seperti ini? Eh…! Apakah aku memang sedang jatuh cinta.

"Kau akan terus merasakan kesakitan bila kau memikirkannya" Kata Itachi. Aku pun memaksa pikiranku teralih ke hal lain. Oh, iya. Bukannya aku ingin membuat project sebuah alat untuk menggerakkan mouse dengan gesture mata. Kasihan kan orang yang tidak punya tangan tapi ingin memegang computer.

"Kau punya solusi bagus?" Kataku sambil sedikit ngos-ngosan menahan rasa sakit. Tampaknya pengalihan pikiran itu jalan yang sangat bagus. Tapi, kalo kau sedang jatuh cinta kau tidak bisa mengalihkan pikiranmu terus menerus. Itu sama saja dengan menipu diri sendiri.

"Lupakan saja" Jawab itachi enteng. Aku pun menatapnya dengan tatapan datar. Lupakan?

"Aku tahu kau bisa melakukannya, Sasuke. Karena itulah aku memasangnya di otakmu" Kata Itachi sambil menepuk belakang kepalaku dengan pelan.

"Kau sudah menunjukkan perkembangan yang sangat bagus sejak kau lulus SMP dulu. Kau bisa melupakan kisah kelammu. Kau bisa terus menganalisis dan mencoba untuk membaca pikiran orang orang. Kau bisa menekan emosimu yang kurang stabil sampai kau bisa seperti ini" Kata Itachi. Melupakannya? Dia tidak tahu kalo setiap hari aku mengalami mimpi buruk tentang gadis itu.

"Tapi, jika kau memang memaksakan kehendakmu untuk menahan rasa sakit itu, aku punya sedikit solusi. Yah…! Agak aneh mungkin" Aku pun kembali menatap Itachi dengan tatapan datarku.

"Gimana solusinya?"

 **TBC**

Apakah solusi yang bias ditawarkan oleh Itachi? Apakah solusi tersebut berbahaya bagi Sasuke?

Rencananya sih mau di update satu chapter aja buat SasuHina,tapi kayaknya Sasuke panjang banget tuh cerita tentang masa lalunya, kan jadi harus di pisah.

Selain itu, payah banget deh, masa baru ketemu sekali aja pingsan. Ini masih hari pertama loh? Apakah Sasuke bakalan kuat kalo ketemu Hinata terus?

 **Happy Read**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 05**

 **Love In 5 Days**

 **Sasuke's Date**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Sci-fi, Romance, Friendship**

 **Sasuke's POV**

 **Days 2**

"Tumben udah dandan rapi gini?" Tanya Nii-chan sambil sedikit mengusap matanya yang nampaknya masih banyak bekas tidur yang nyenyak tadi malam.

"Hn…! Aku mau ke rumah Sai dulu" Kataku sambil meneguk segelas air yang sudah ku siapkan di meja makan dan mencomot sebuah roti tawar dan langsung mengolesinya dengan mentega sebelum memasukkan semuanya ke dalam mulutku.

"Akh…!" Pekikku tertahan. Itachi yang tampaknya melihat hal tersebut hanya tersenyum geli sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungku dengan pelan.

"Otot wajahmu itu masih kaku. Jangan kau gunakan dengan tergesa-gesa" Kata Itachi dengan nada lembut ke arahku. Aku mengangguk setelah berhasil menelan seluruh roti yang kumasukkan tadi dan kemudian mengelus-elus rahang bawahku yang masih terasa nyeri tersebut.

"Mau ngapain sih ke rumahnya Sai? Kok kelihatannya buru-buru banget? Kenapa ga berangkat kemaren aja?" Cerocos Itachi sambil membuka lemari es untuk mencari-cari cemilan di pagi hari.

"Kemaren aku mau ngajak dia untuk membuat project dengan microcontroller, tapi gadis itu… ahhh…!" Sialan…! Kenapa setiap kali mengingat hal tersebut kepalaku menjadi sakit sih. Kalo begini bagaimana aku bisa menjalani hidup bila aku tidak melupakannya.

"Tahan dulu aja Sasuke. Kau harus bisa menahannya jika kau mau melakukan apa yang kubicarakan kemaren" Kata Itachi tanpa menengok ke arahku. Aku pun hanya mengangguk pelan mendengar saran dari Itachi tersebut.

"Yup…! Ittekimasu"

 **-0-**

"Eh…! Kukira kau ga bakal sekolah?" Tanya Sai sambil menatapku dengan ekspresi heran miliknya.

"Lah…! Emang aku kelihatan mau sekolah" Tanyaku dengan nada heran. Aku memakai kaos warna hitam dan celana pendek warna putih seperti biasanya sih, masa aku kelihatan seperti orang mau berangkat sekolah.

"Oh…! Sepertinya tidak" Kata Sai enteng sambil mempersilahkan aku masuk. Sai waktu itu sudah berseragam lengkap dengan dasi dan ikat pinggangnya, kurang bersepatu aja sih. Jadi kemungkinan dia sekarang sedang menunggu sarapan atau memang sengaja mau berangkat telat.

Aku pun masuk kedalam rumah sederhana tersebut. Rumah itu sudah seperti rumah keduaku. Bahkan aku sudah lupa berapa kali aku menginap di rumah ini untuk mengerjakan sebuah project bersama dengan Sai saat SMP.

"Eh…! Ada Sasuke ya. Duduk-duduk" Seru seorang dengan rambut jabrik kecoklatan dengan wajah sedikit tua ke arahku sambil tersenyum. Itu bukan senyuman biasa, itu hanyalah senyuman palsu yang berkata 'lebih baik kau pergi'. Yah…! Meskipun dalam hatinya berkata begitu, tapi sifat keramahan dari orang tua ini bisa dibilang 'sepadan' dengan senyuman yang 'terlihat' tulus itu.

Tapi, tetap saja aku merasa tidak enak bila aku harus berhadapan dengan orang serigala berbulu domba semacam dia. Sekarang kau tahu kan, bagaimana kebusukan dunia ketika kau bisa menebak isi hati orang lain?

"Arigatou, Danzou-jisan. Tapi, aku hanya mau menanyakan pada Sai apakah aku ada remed" Kataku mencari alasan. Sai tampak mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar ucapanku.

"Tidak ada. Kenapa tidak kirim SMS aja sih?" Tanya Sai sebal sambil memutar bola matanya. Saat ini, aku masih kesulitan dengan ekspresiku, sehingga sulit bagiku untuk menyuruh Sai berangkat ke sekolah dengan isyarat wajah tanpa di ketahui oleh Danzou-ji.

"Baiklah, Otou-chan. Kurasa aku akan pergi sekolah lebih pagi kali ini" Kata Sai sambil berjalan ke belakang dan kemudian mengambil tasnya yang sudah dia siapkan di atas kursi. Are? Kenapa dia….

Ah…! Rupanya dia tahu ya. Kalo aku mau membicarakan hal yang rahasia kepadanya. Lucky…. Tampaknya dia gak tahu kalo ekspresi ayahnya itu bener-bener membuatku gak enak untuk mampir ke rumahnya.

"Baiklah, Ittekimasu" Kata Sai ketika dia sudah menyelesaikan ikatan sepatunya dan kemudian pergi dari situ sambil melambaikan tangannya kea rah ayahnya. Aku pun membungkuk memberi hormat ke arah Danzou-ji dan kemudian menyusul Sai yang sudah keluar gerbang duluan.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan kali ini?" Tanya Sai ketika kami berdua sudah dalam posisi sejajar.

"Siapa gadis yang kemarin berkunjung ke rumahku? Selain itu, kenapa dia berkunjung tepat ketika kau sedang berkunjung? Apakah dia temanmu?" Tanyaku sambil menatap datar ke arah Sai. Biasanya jika orang akan menginterogasi seseorang, dia akan menggunakan wajah seram, tatapan tajam, dan aura mengintimidasi untuk menekan seseorang sehingga ekspresi kebohongannya akan tertangkap.

Why so serious? Aku bisa membaca semua ekspresi mereka, baik dari yang terkecil sampai ekspresi yang bisa lihat dengan mata telanjang secara sempurna. Kenapa harus membuat lingkungan yang mengintimidasi untuk melihat kebohongan seseorang?

"Nama dia Hinata kan? Masa kau lupa sih? Dia kan teman masa kecilmu?" Tanya Sai sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan ekspresi penasaran. Hinata? Sebentar, aku menggali kembali ingatan masa kecilku. Tapi, nampaknya aku tidak pernah dengar yang namanya Hinata deh. Apakah percobaan Itachi juga mempengaruhi ingatanku?

"Oh…! Ada perlu apa dia ke rumahku kemaren? Apakah dia temanmu?" Kataku ketika menyadari kalo pertanyaanku tadi tidak dijawab. Sai hanya menatapku dengan tatapan datar, meskipun aku sedikit menangkap ekspresi penasaran di wajahnya. Selain itu….

"Apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu, Sai?" Tanyaku dengan nada yang sedikit menekan. Sai hanya tersenyum kecil. Dia pasti belajar senyuman seperti itu dari ayahnya. Soalnya aku menangkap adanya sedikit perasaan ketakutan, bukan ketakutan pada hantu atau apa, tapi kekhawatiran tentang rahasia. Pasti dia menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Yah…! Senyuman bisa menyelamatkanmu dari situasi paling menyulitkan, by : Sai" Cibirku masih dengan ekspresi datar ketika aku sudah sampai di rumahku. Sai kembali tersenyum sebelum akhirnya melambaikan tangan sampai jumpa ke arahku saat aku memasuki rumah milikku.

"Hee…! Kau pulang cepat Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi yang saat itu sedang mengikat tali sepaatunya sambil duduk di teras rumah.

"Sai sedang sekolah. Mungkin dia sedang kangen sama Ino" Jawabku asal saja. Itachi tampak tersenyum jahil sambil kemudian berdiri dan kemudian menepuk kepalaku pelan.

"Hoo…! Jadi kau iri karena sekarang Sai udah punya pacar dan kau tidak punya teman untuk bolos sekolah?" Tanya Itachi. Aku hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan datar, dan langsung mengerti apa yang di gambarkan oleh wajah yang sedang tersenyum lembut itu.

Dia memang sedikit menyimpan kekhawatiran dengan keadaanku kemaren, tetapi dia masih berusaha menyembunyikannya. Mungkin itu untuk memberiku semangat untuk melupakannya, atau malah melakukan solusi yang dia tawarkan?

"Jadi, kau sudah berpikir tentang pilihan mana yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Itachi sambil tersenyum lembut ke arahku. Aku hanya mengangkat bahuku dan kemudian duduk di teras rumah sementara Itachi berjalan dan kemudian berlari-lari kecil di depan rumah.

"Aku akan lihat cewek itu saja dulu. Mungkin kali ini akan sulit, soalnya aku telah menunjukkan kesan pertama yang jelek" Gumamku pelan. Kalian tahu apa yang ditawarkan oleh Itachi selain melupakannya? Solusi yang ditawarkan oleh Itachi adalah dua hal yang sangat bertolak belakang.

Melupakannya atau membuatnya mencintaiku. Aku sudah menimbulkan kesan yang jelek ketika pertemuan pertamaku dengannya. Yah…! Kalian tahu sendiri kan kalo aku jatuh pingsan ketika melihatnya kemaren? Eh, tapi dengan begitu bukannya dia bakalan nginget aku dengan kesan pertama yang unik seperti itu?

Tapi, kata Sai dia temen masa kecilku sih, jadi pastinya dia juga inget lah sama aku. Jadi agak berat nih kalo ada rasa suka sama temen masa kecil. Tunggu dulu, dia kemaren kan memakai seragam SMP, jadi selisih umurnya denganku minimal 2 tahun. Kenapa dulu aku mau maen sama dia ya?

"Hei, Nii-chan. Kau tahu cewek yang kemaren?" Tanyaku pada Itachi yang sedang senam ringan di halaman depan rumah. Itachi melirik sedikit ke arahku dan kemudian meneruskan senam ringannya.

"Hinata. Namanya Hinata. Kalo gak salah dia memintamu untuk mengajarinya masalah fisika kemaren" Kata Itachi sambil tetap focus kepada senamnya.

"Eh…! Kau mengenalnya?" Aku pun menanyakan hal yang sama pada Itachi. Itachi sekarang sudah membalikkan badannya sambil menatapku dengan tatapan anehnya. Tatapannya terdiri dari tatapan kaget, dan juga 'masa ga tau sih?'

"Bukannya dia yang dulu sering maen ke sini ya? Waktu kau masih SD dulu" Kata Itachi. Huh…! Nampaknya ucapan Sai ada benarnya juga sih. Aku pun kembali termenung mengingat apa yang kulakukan di waktu kecil dulu bersama dengan Hinata.

Nampaknya Itachi sudah selesai dengan olahraga kebugaran ringannya dan langsung mengambil sebotol air putih yang sudah di siapkannya di sebelah kananku. Dia pun duduk sambil meminum air putih tersebut dengan ekspresi puas. Setelah itu dia tampak mengelap keringat yang mengalir dari dahinya sambil tetap memandang ke depan.

"Apakah percobaanmu ini akan mempengaruhi ingatanku juga?" Tanyaku yang langsung membuat Itachi menoleh dengan cepat ke arahku.

"Apa kau bercanda? Aku tidak mengotak-atik apa pun dalam kepalamu itu kali" Kata Itachi dengan ekspresi terkejutnya. Aku pun memandangnya lekat-lekat, mencoba untuk menemukan apakah Itachi berkata jujur ataukah bohong.

"Percuma Sasuke. Aku berkata apa adanya" Kata Itachi dengan nada sinis. Aku pun hanya menghela nafas mendengar ucapan sinisnya tersebut sambil mengalihkan pandangan ke arah depanku.

"Mungkin saja ingatanmu terkikis oleh perasaanmu yang hancur waktu itu. Kau stress dan kemudian mengalami benturan parah di kepalamu. Masih untung kau tidak mengalami kelumpuhan karena otakmu yang memiliki kekuatan cukup besar itu, tapi mungkin sebagian ingatanmu hilang. Seperti saat ini kan? Kau tidak lagi mengingat sakit hatimu? Mungkin kau sekarang tidak akan di rudung mimpi buruk lagi" Cerocos Itachi. Aku terkesiap sejenak, memikirkan kata-kata dari Itachi. Memang benar sih, setelah aku bangun dari pingsanku sehabis bertemu dengan cewek itu aku benar-benar terus memikirkan bagaimana solusi untuk tetap hidup tenang sehingga aku sudah melupakan cewek berambut jingga itu.

"Tapi, mungkin saja kau akan diserang oleh mimpi buruk Hinata" Sambung Itachi sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya menggodaku. Aku pun melempar sebuah death glare pada cowok berambut panjang tersebut yang tampaknya tidak memedulikan lirikan tajamku. Dia berdiri sambil menepuk bahuku pelan.

"Yosh…! Sasuke. Jika kau ingin melarikan diri dari perasaanmu, aku bisa membantumu untuk sekolah di Amerika kapan saja. Lagipula habis ini kau liburan kan? Aku kenal dengan kepala sekolah yang cukup bergengsi di Amerika sana" Kata Itachi sambil menyunggingkan seulas senyuman lembutnya ke arahku. Eh…! Liburan?

"Tak kusangka kau juga berpikir seperti itu" Kataku sambil menyunggingkan seulas seringaian pelan. Yah…! Hanya ini saja ekspresi yang kukuasai selama dua tahun terakhir ini, jadi aku hanya bisa menyunggingkannya untuk mengekspresikan keterkejutanku pada ucapan Itachi.

"Memangnya siapa yang mengajarimu tentang teori lima hari itu" Kata Itachi sambil mengacak-acak rambutku pelan dan kemudian berlari keluar dari rumah. Kurasa dia mau jogging selagi libur di rumah.

"Oh, iya Sasuke. Rumah Hinata ada di seberang warung tempat Kaa-chan biasanya belanja kebutuhan dapur" Kata Itachi sebelum akhirnya sosoknya menghilang dari pandanganku.

"Bodoh, bukannya sekarang dia sekolah"

 **-0-**

"Gomen kudasai…!" Kataku sambil mengetuk pintu berwarna coklat tua tersebut. Yap…! Aku sekarang berdiri di depan rumah yang 'kata Itachi' adalah rumahnya Hinata. Aku pun mengalihkan pandanganku pada dinding putih yang menyangga rumah tersebut untuk menghilangkan perasaan gugup yang dari tadi menyerangku.

Aku mencoba untuk menenangkan pikiranku, seperti yang di katakana Itachi tadi. Jika aku memang selalu pingsan kalo melihat Hinata, apa yang harus kulakukan untuk tetap terjaga? Yah…! Jaga aja agar emosimu tidak meluap-luap. Dengan kata lain, aku boleh merasa kagum dengan keimutan, kecantikan dan lain sebagainya dari Hinata, tapi jika aku sudah merasa pusing, aku harus mengurangi rasa kagumku dan….

"Ano… Ada yang bisa dibantu, Sasuke…." Aku pun langsung menoleh begitu mendengar suara lembut yang terdengar dari arah pintu masuk tersebut. Sepasang manik berwarna lavender sedang menatapku dengan tatapan innocentnya. Aku memang lebih tinggi darinya sih, tapi mungkin lantai di dalam rumah itu sedikit lebih tinggi daripada di luar sehingga matanya sekarang benar-benar sejajar dengan mataku.

Gawat…! Dia benar-benar menatapku dengan tatapan yang sungguh…. Uh…! Aku gak bisa menjelaskannya. Kalo saja aku tidak mempunyai cukup kekuatan untuk menahan kedua tanganku, pasti sekarang tanganku sudah berpindah ke pipi cewek yang bagai boneka itu.

"Ugh…!" Tenang, Sasuke. Kau sudah terlalu kelewatan dengan pemikiranmu. Aku pun kembali menenangkan pikiranku ketika aku merasakan ubun-ubun kananku serasa di tusuk yang menandakan bahwa emosiku sudah meluap berlebihan.

"Eh…! Sasuke-kun, kalo masih sakit jangan dipaksakan dong" Aduh…! Bodoh sekali, jika kau menolongku dan membungkuk sampai wajahmu sedekat itu denganku, aku pasti akan….

"Aku, tidak apa-apa" Kataku sambil berdiri dengan ekspresi datar memandang cewek itu. Sekarang aku ga akan berpikiran macam-macam tentang cewek imut yang satu ini. Hinata memandangku dengan tatapan cemas.

"Mari masuk aja deh, bicara di dalam" Kata Hinata sambil mempersilahkanku untuk masuk. Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku dan kemudian merebahkan diriku ke atas sofa berwarna biru tua yang sudah terjejer di ruang tamunya. Aku bener-bener nyaris pingsan meskipun sudah melakukan persiapan mental untuk bertemu dengan Hinata.

"Siapa yang nyuruh duduk di kursi coba?" Kata Hinata sambil menatapku dengan tatapan…

"Eh…!" Tubuhku bereaksi sedikit lebih cepat daripada pikiranku saat itu. Aku sudah menangkap ekspresi menggoda dari wajah putih itu, tapi… ah, sudahlah.

"Haha…! Bercanda kok, aku buatin minuman dulu yah" Kata Hinata sambil melenggang pergi. Kenapa tadi aku bereaksi begitu cepat? Ekspresi Hinata benar-benar halus. Bukan itu maksudku, wajahnya memang kelihatan halus sih, tapi yang kumaksudkan adalah ekspresinya. Dia mampu memindahkan setiap ekspresi secara natural, bahkan jika tidak diperhatikan dengan baik kau tidak akan tahu ekspresi apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

Kalo diibaratkan nih, ekspresi Hinata itu seperti air yang mengalir. Kau tidak akan bisa melihat tetes-tetes air yang mengalir itu, meskipun terkadang jika ada sedikit riakan kau akan tahu cipratan itu.

"Ini minumannya" Kata Hinata sambil menyerahkan segelas air berwarna merah muda, bukan, itu sedikit gelap sih. Eh…! Mungkinkah itu….

"Apa itu?" Tanyaku dengan kurang ajarnya. Hinata tampak sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba milikku sebelum akhirnya tersenyum kecil.

"Ini jus tomat" Kata Hinata. Oh…! Gimana dia tahu minuman favoritku? Apakah dia…. Eh…! Tidak tidak, terlalu dini bila aku menyimpulkan seperti demikian sebelum mengamati ekspresi dan respon Hinata atas tindakanku. Ini seperti memicu event pada game dating simulation.

"Hmm…! Baiklah, Sasuke-kun. Tumben kau kesini, apa ada yang perlu dibantu?" Tanya Hinata sambil duduk manis dan kemudian menatapku dengan tatapan penasaran. Baiklah, ini akan menjadi langkah awalku.

"Kayanya kemaren kamu ke rumahku deh. Kata Nii-chan kamu mau belajar soal fisika, jadi aku menyempatkan diri ke sini untuk mengajarimu. Kalo tidak telat sih" Kataku sambil sedikit menundukkan kepalaku dan menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalaku, meskipun itu tidak gatal sih, tapi sumpah…! Aku ngerasa gugup banget.

"Eh…!" Hinata tampak bergumam pelan ketika aku mengatakan hal itu. Nah…! Ekspresi saat inilah yang harus kutangkap untuk mempersiapkan langkah selanjutnya. Biasanya cewek akan sedikit terkejut ketika mendengar hal seperti itu, lalu kemudian akan senang.

"Oh…! Sou ka, aku ambil dulu deh bukunya" Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum dan kemudian berdiri dan masuk ke dalam. Eh…! Bagaimana dia….

Asal kalian tahu aja ya, aku disini sudah benar-benar berpengalaman dengan ekspresi cewek saat jatuh cinta. Aku membantu empat orang temen cowokku untuk mendapatkan cewek yang disukainya, dengan menggunakan analisis dan mata yang bisa membaca ekspresi orang ini.

Itachi yang mengatakan itu ketika aku mengeluh tentang mimpi buruk yang telah menyerang otakku selama beberapa bulan setelah kelas dua. Itachi berkata bahwa itu adalah refleksi dari otakku yang menyesal karena waktu itu aku tidak merasakan tanda-tanda perselingkuhan dari 'cewek itu' sehingga membuat otakku sedikit tertekan sampai akhirnya menjadi sebuah mimpi buruk yang berkelanjutan.

Jadi, dia menyarankan untuk melatih AI yang ada di dalam otakku untuk membaca ekspresi cinta dari cewek-cewek di kelas. Maka dari itu aku memburu cewek-cewek di kelas dan membuat mereka jadian sama temenku.

Ketika AI tersebut sudah hampir sempurna untuk membuat mimpi buruk itu menghilang dengan menyimpan empat buah ekspresi cewek yang sedang jatuh cinta, cewek berambut indigo ini datang dan membuat otakku kembali menjadi gila. Aku bisa saja tetap membuat seorang cewek jatuh cinta lagi, bukan Hinata tentunya, dan kemudian AI itu akan menjadi sempurna untuk membaca ekspresi cewek.

Tapi, itu tidak akan berguna karena aku pasti akan sakit kepala lagi jika aku memikirkan sesuatu tentang Hinata. Jadi, Itachi membuatku menentukan pilihan apakah aku akan membuat cewek lain jatuh cinta dan jadian sama temannya atau membuat Hinata yang jatuh cinta.

Jadi, Itachi mengatakan seperti ini saat menjelaskan hal itu padaku. Ketika aku melihat Hinata, maka otak yang bertanggung jawab dengan emosi milikku akan mengirimkan sebuah sinyal yang berlebihan, sehingga memicu AI itu untuk menganggap bahwa otak dalam keadaan berbahaya. Akibatnya AI akan mengirimkan rasa sakit sebagai alarm yang akan memperingatkan otak soal bahaya tersebut.

Tetapi, apabila aku membuat Hinata merasakan hal yang sama, AI itu akan mengerti bahwa orang yang ada di depannya ini memiliki ekspresi yang sama denganku. Itu akan sama efeknya dengan ketika kau sedikit risih merasa wajahmu kusam dan penuh jerawat, tetapi ketika kau bercermin, ternyata wajahmu sangat tampan sekali. Yap…! Itu akan menimbulkan efek kelegaan bagi otak.

Tapi, ketika aku melihat ekspresi Hinata saat ini, aku benar-benar tertegun. Aku pernah membantu Sai mendapatkan Ino, dan cewek pirang itu bereaksi terkejut dan sedikit senang saat Sai bersedia melonggarkan waktunya untuk membantunya.

Berbeda dengan Hinata, dia memang terlihat senang. Tapi, nampaknya itu benar-benar murni kesenangan. Itu bukan seperti Hinata sedang berdebar-debar jantungnya menerima bantuanku, tetapi dia sedang tersenyum tulus dan penuh kesenangan seperti seorang anak kecil yang akan melompat-lompat ketika di berikan mainan yang telah dimintanya selama berbulan-bulan.

"Ah…! Mungkin ini akan sulit" Desahku pelan begitu menyadari ekspresi Hinata yang tampak tidak peka itu. Beberapa saat kemudian cewek berambut indigo itu kembalidengan membawa sebuah buku tipis dan kemudian duduk di lantai sambil membuka buku tipis miliknya tersebut.

"Eh….!" Gumamku tanpa sadar begitu melihat cewek yang saat ini berperan sebagai tuan rumah itu sedang duduk di bawah sedangkan aku dengan kurang ajarnya duduk di tempat duduk yang lebih tinggi dari tuan rumah. Hinata yang nampaknya mendengar gumamanku langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku. Biji lavender itu beberapa kali menghilang di telan oleh kelopak mata yang berwarna putih sambil memasang ekspresi heran ke arahku. Aduh…! Bisa berhenti memasang ekspresi seperti itu gak? Beberapa saat kemudian dia tersenyum manis sambil kembali mengalihkanperhatiannya pada buku yang sedang di bukanya.

"Kalo lebih nyaman duduk diatas, gapapa kali. Aku malah lebih nyaman duduk di bawah kok kalo lagi belajar" Kata Hinata seolah bisa mengerti pemikiranku.

Yah…! Wajar juga sih, soalnya meja dan sofa yang kududuki memiliki tinggi sejajar, jadi apabila dia sedang membaca buku, meskipun dengan jarak normal 30 cm, pastinya punggungnya akan bungkuk dan itu pastinya mengakibatkan pegal yang luar biasa di sekitar tulang leher. Aku pun menurunkan posisi dudukku di lantai sambil tetap menatap Hinata yang saat ini sedang membolak-balik bukunya dengan wajah tenang.

Hinata melirik ke arahku sekilas sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap bukunya sambil menahan tawa geli. Ekspresinya sama dengan ketika seseorang yang sedang melihat kejadian memalukan yang di alami oleh orang asing, ingin tertawa mengejek, tetapi tidak bisa tertawa dengan keras karena akan membuat orang itu malu. Aduh…! Apakah aku benar-benar segugup itu sampai-sampai Hinata memasang ekspresi itu kepadaku.

Tenang, Sasuke. Tenangkan dirimu. Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini sih? Bukannya aku mengetahui apa yang ada di pikiran orang dengan melihat yang apa yang tertulis di wajah mereka, dan mengambil tindakan yang tepat untuk menyikapinya? Kenapa aku bersikap seperti ini pada Hinata?

"Ini, masalah optic. Lumayan sulit sih kayaknya, soalnya ini soal pengayaan, jadi mungkin setingkat sama SMA" Kata Hinata sambil menunjukkan beberapa baris soal uraian yang ada di buku tipisnya itu. Aku pun melihat ke arah yang di tunjuk oleh jari putih Hinata. Secara insting, aku menarik buku tersebut untuk membaca lebih jelas, karena aku tidak mungkin untuk mendekatkan wajahku kepada Hinata yang juga sedang memperhatikan buku itu.

"Kenapa tidak duduk disini aja, Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Hinata sambil menunjuk ke arah di sampingnya. Hah…! Hah…! Hah…! Kenapa kelihatannya dia jadi terlalu agresif gitu sih? Selain itu, kenapa aku tidak menyadari kalo dia terus-terusan memanggilku dengan sufiks –kun meskipun aku lebih tua darinya. Dia harusnya memanggilku dengan –nii atau paling nggak –senpai.

Tapi, meskipun bersikap begitu, ekspresinya jelas-jelas tidak sama dengan ekspresi empat orang yang sudah kubuat jatuh cinta pada temanku. Apakah Hinata merupakan spesies langka? Ataukah aku memang tidak cukup berpengalaman dengan semua tipe cewek?

Aduh…! Tenanglah, Sasuke. Aku pun berpindah dari tempatku menuju ke samping Hinata sambil menahan agar pikiranku tidak dipenuhi oleh emosi yang meluap-luap untuk tetap menjaga kesehatan otakku. Aku pun melihat soal yang berada di buku Hinata dan mulai menjelaskan satu persatu soal tersebut yang terkadang diiringi oleh anggukan pelan oleh Hinata.

Aku benar-benar bersyukur kali ini karena otot wajahku yang masih kaku sehingga aku tidak menampakkan kegugupanku dalam nada bicaraku. Bila aku adalah 'Sasuke yang dulu', pastinya suaraku akan gagap dan bahkan sering blank ketika melihat Hinata dalam jarak yang cukup dekat seperti ini.

Sepuluh menit…!

Setengah jam….!

Satu jam….!

Aku berhasil menahan emosiku sampai sejauh ini, tapi dari dekat sini Hinata jadi tambah…. Ah…! Lupakah kata-kata itu sebelum aku jatuh pingsan lagi. Dengan posisi sedekat ini, mustahil bagiku untuk mengamati ekspresi yang ada di wajah Hinata tanpa ada sedikit loncatan emosi yang meluap di otakku sehingga aku tidak begitu mengamati ekspresi Hinata kali ini. Apakah dia senang berada di dekatku? Atau malah biasa aja? Lihat gak ya?

Lihat aja deh. Aku pun menolehkan kepalaku ke arah wajah imut yang nampaknya sekarang sedang mengerjakan soal setelah aku menjelaskan caranya. Dan….

"Tadaima" Suara pintu yang terbuka mengalihkan perhatianku dari Hinata menuju ke arah seseorang dengan rambut coklat panjangnya yang membuka pintu dengan semangat. Eh…! Bukanya dia….

"Neji" Kataku dengan nada yang sedikit terkejut melihat penampakan ketua kelas sekaligus kapten tim basket inti sekolah itu sedang berdiri di sana sambil melihatku dengan tatapan terkejut dan meletakkan sepatunya di atas rak yang tersedia di sebelah kiri pintu.

"Okaerinasai, Nii…"

"Oy…! Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dan, apa-apaan dengan posisi itu?" Ucapan Hinata langsung saja di potong oleh Neji yang langsung melempar sepatunya dan kemudian menatapku dengan tatapan tajam dari warna matanya yang senada dengan warna Hinata.

"Oh…! Jadi nii-chan juga kenal dengan Sasuke-kun ya? Dia sedang ngajarin aku tentang fisika optic ini" Kata Hinata. Aku hanya menatap datar ke arah Neji yang saat itu masih menatap tajam diriku dengan tatapan waspada.

"Jadi, Hinata ini adikmu?" Tanyaku yang hanya dijawab dengan tampang wajah bosan oleh Neji. Tampang wajah yang menghadapi pertanyaan yang tidak perlu di jawab.

"Hhhh…! Rumah kita berjarak tidak sampai sekilo, kau bahkan tidak tahu bahwa Hinata itu adikku" Kata Neji sambil menghempaskan dirinya beserta tasnya ke arah sofa di samping kananku.

"Itu karena kau sibuk dengan kegiatan OSISmu sehingga aku tidak pernah tahu kalo ternyata kau pulang melalui jalan yang sama denganku. Lihat saja, meskipun sekarang tidak ada pelajaran, kau tetap saja pulang sore" Kataku dengan nada datar ke arah Neji ketika aku melihat jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore.

"Kan aku harus mengurus soal classmeeting yang akan diadakan Minggu depan. Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak kelihatan di sekolah sama sekali?" Tanya Neji sambil bangkit dari rebahannya dan melepaskan tas punggungnya. Bekas tas tersebut yang sudah basah oleh keringat tampak tercetak di bahu pemuda berambut coklat itu.

"Aku gak masuk" Jawabku singkat saja. Hinata tampak sedikit terkejut dengan ucapanku barusan dan menoleh dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Eh…! Kenapa gak masuk?" Tanya Hinata sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Aku pun memalingkan wajahku melihat ekspresi dari Hinata sebelum aku pingsan lagi dan menjawab kepada Neji yang saat itu duduk di samping kananku.

"Aku gak punya tanggungan remed, dan juga aku tidak suka dengan kegiatan OSIS" Jawabku datar. Neji hanya menghela nafasnya pelan mendengar ucapanku barusan.

"Ah…! Udah, udah. Kayaknya kau udah selesai dengan pengayaan yang kau berikan. Cepat beralih dari posisi itu" Kata Neji sambil berdiri dan memaksaku untuk berpindah tempat. Aku pun berpindah dari duduk di samping kanan Hinata menjadi duduk di sofa yang berada di hadapan Hinata.

"Lagian, kenapa kau tidak minta ajarin aku aja sih, Hinata?" Dengus Neji sambil membawa tasnya masuk kedalam rumah. Hinata hanya memanyunkan bibirnya mendengar ucapan dari kakaknya tersebut.

"Nii-chan selalu pulang sore dan kelihatan cape, abis itu pasti ngerjain tugas atau tidur" Kata Hinata. Aku memperhatikan ekspresi yang dikeluarkan oleh cewek berambut indigo tersebut ketika mengatakan hal itu pada Neji. Uhm…! Mungkin saja saat ini adalah saatnya aku mengeluarkan pergerakan selanjutnya.

"Eh…! Hinata, lusa kamu libur kan?" Tanyaku tiba-tiba pada Hinata. Hinata yang saat itu sedang menuliskan jawaban soal langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh padaku dengan ekspresi penasaran sekaligus heran.

"Yah…! Kan lusa tanggal merah, terus kenapa?" Tanya Hinata sambil memiringkan kepalanya dan menatapku dengan ekspresi meminta penjelasan. Aku pun memalingkan wajahku dari tatapannya sambil menggaruk-garuk pipiku untuk mengalihkan perhatian.

"Uhm…! Mau jalan bareng?" Tanyaku akhirnya. Ah…! Bodoh-bodoh, kenapa aku langsung mengatakannya. Aku tahu sih kalo pergerakanku selanjutnya adalah mengajak Hinata date atau gimana, tapi perubahan topiknya jelas banget gitu loh.

Eh…! Tapi, gak papa deh kayaknya. Soalnya aku juga mengatakannya dengan ekspresi datar, jadi Hinata mungkin tidak akan menyadari jika aku benar-benar ketar-ketir ketika mengucapkan hal tersebut.

"Apa? Jalan bareng?" Nampaknya yang sekarang berekspresi berlebihan adalah Neji yang langsung keluar dari dalam dan kemudian memandangku dengan pandangan yang 'sedikit' aneh. Dia tampak seperti menginterogasiku, seolah-olah aku telah melakukan hal yang sangat aneh. Iya, memang aku tadi melakukan hal yang tak terduga juga sih sebenernya.

Eh…! Tunggu dulu…. Ekspresi Neji saat ini nampak seperti orang yang mengingat hal yang telah dilakukannya dan berusaha untuk menimbang apa yang harus di katakannya. Juga sebuah ekspresi kecemasan, aku tidak tahu apakah dia cemas pada Hinata atau apa, tapi….

Ini mengingatkanku pada ekspresi Sai saat itu.

"Aduh…! Gomen ne, Sasuke-kun. Tapi aku sudah ada janji mau menemani Nii-chan untuk membeli sepatu baru untuk classmeeting besok" Sahut Hinata sambil sedikit nyengir innocent ke arahku. Aku memperhatikan ekspresinya lekat-lekat. Ada sedikit perasaan bimbang dalam wajahnya, mungkin bimbang mau milih menemani Neji atau menerima ajakanku.

Selain itu, dia juga terlihat senang, yah, bukan senang seperti orang jatuh cinta yang kukenal, tapi senang yang tulus. Dan juga, agak aneh kalo aku menemukan sedikit ekspresi kekhawatiran dan kecemasan dalam wajahnya. Apa yang di khawatirkannya ya?

"Kalian jalan bareng aja, gak papa kok. Aku bisa ajak Tenten-sensei atau Hanabi" Kata Neji sambil sedikit memalingkan wajahnya dariku. Apa Neji…? Jangan-jangan dia….

Dia sedikit menahan ekspresi yang ada di wajahnya yang hanya kelihatan sisi kirinya sih, tapi aku menangkap ekspresi pasrah dari wajahnya tersebut. Yah…! Mungkin ekspresi yang berkata 'gawat banget, nanti pasti Hanabi minta jajan deh. Aku harus menyiapkan uang ekstra nih'

"Eh…! Beneran gak papa nih, Nii-chan?" Tanya Hinata dengan ekspresi yang sedikit bingung, dan juga khawatir pada Neji. Neji hanya mengangguk sambil berjalan masuk kedalam rumah. Tidak, dia tidak sedih atau apa. Ekspresi pasrah yang kulihat tadi hanya sedikit mendominasi wajahnya, selebihnya adalah ekspresi menahan emosi. Dia tampak sedikit menahan emosi yang dia tunjukkan di hadapanku sambil berpaling dariku dan masuk rumah.

Mungkin saja… dia tahu yang sebenernya. Jika begitu, maka seharusnya dia tahu dari Sai yang saat itu pernah menjengukku di New York. Tapi, kenapa Sai memberi tahu hal itu sama Neji?

"Gak papa kok" Sahutku menjawab pertanyaan yang sebenernya bukan untukku. Hinata hanya menatapku dengan tatapan penasaran, sedikit rasa kesal juga tertulis di wajah putih mulusnya, yang nampaknya ditujukan kepadaku yang secara terang-terangan mengajaknya jalan ketika dia punya acara dengan kakaknya.

Tapi, Neji bilang gitu kan? Itu artinya dia menghargai usahaku untuk mengajak Hinata jalan, tetapi dia tidak mau aku curiga atau mencari tahu alasan kenapa dia melakukan hal itu sehingga dia kembali ke dalam kamar.

"Udah ga papa kok. Sekali-sekali kamu juga boleh dong jalan sama cowok, bukannya sama Nii-chan mulu" Kata Neji yang keluar dari dalam dengan ekspresi riangnya. Dia pun menepuk pelan puncak kepala Hinata sebelum mengacak-acak rambut indigo panjang tersebut.

Hinata tampak manyun melihat Neji mengacak-acak rambut yang sudah disisirnya dengan susah payah. Tapi, sebenernya itu tidak susah kok, rambut indigonya yang lemas itu dengan sendirinya rapi ketika dia menyisir rambut tersebut dengan jar-jari lentik miliknya.

"Memangnya mau jalan kemana sih?" Tanya Hinata dengan nada sedikit penasaran. Eh…! Jalan kemana ya? Aku juga belum memikirkan hal itu sih, soalnya ini juga pertanyaan dadakan. Aku mencoba untuk melihat ekspresi apa yang akan di keluarkan oleh Hinata apabila aku mengajaknya jalan bareng.

"Rahasia" Jawabku kembali asal. Padahal sebenernya aku juga gak tau mau jalan kemana, jadi mungkin aku akan bertanya pada Itachi soal tempat kencan paling asik. Eh…! Itachi juga baru pindah kesini, mendingan aku tanya sama Sai aja deh. Hinata tampak merengut mendengar ucapanku tersebut sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas pelan.

"Baiklah, Sasuke-kun. Jam berapa nih? Aku yang ke rumahmu atau kamu yang jemput aku?" Tanya Hinata.

"Jam tujuh. Aku aja yang jemput disini" Kataku dengan ekspresi datar. Beberapa saat kemudian, Hinata tampak memiringkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi penasaran ke arahku.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-kun? Apakah ada sesuatu di wajahku?" Tanya Hinata masih dengan ekspresi penasarannya. Heh…! Aku baru sadar jika aku benar-benar memandangi Hinata dengan tatapan intensku. Aku benar-benar penasaran dengan ekspresi Hinata ketika aku mengajaknya kencan dengan tiba-tiba sehingga aku terus mengawasi ekspresinya, tanpa benar-benar mengalami emosi yang meluap-luap seperti biasanya.

Tapi, setelah mendengar respon dari Hinata, aku buru-buru memalingkan wajahku dari wajahnya yang masih penasaran dengan apa yang kulakukan.

"Bukan apa-apa"

 **Days 3**

"Hufth….!" Aku mendesahkan nafasku pelan sambil membaringkan tubuhku diatas ranjang dengan berselimutkan kain tebal. Sekarang masih jam 5 pagi, masih terlalu dini untuk mandi. Dan juga tampaknya masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun tidur.

Saat ini aku hanya memikirkan tentang ekspresi Hinata waktu ku ajak jalan kemaren. Biasanya cewek yang suka sama cowok akan sedikit terkejut dan malu-malu ketika di ajak jalan. Tetapi, wajahnya pastinya tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan senangnya. Bahkan, meskipun cewek itu hanya bersikap datar dan biasa saja di depan cowok itu, tak sampai lima menit setelah cowok itu pergi, dia pasti akan meloncat kegirangan dan kemudian separuh dari sahabatnya pasti sudah mendapat kabar tentang semua itu.

Tapi… Aku tidak menemukan ekspresi itu pada Hinata. Aku hanya menemukan ekspresi khawatir dan cemas, mungkin ini karena aku secara kebetulan menyinggung kegiatannya dengan Neji. Selain itu, ada ekspresi kebimbangan, dan juga sedikit ekspresi senang dan lega, serta ekspresi yang sedikit miris. Apa yang dipikirkannya saat itu? Apakah dia tidak senang ketika mendapat ajakan kencan dariku?

Memang sebagian cewek merasa tidak enak dengan menolak ajakan tanpa suatu alasan yang dikuatkan. Cewek memang memandang tinggi seuatu hubungan sehingga mereka merasa segan untuk menyakiti hati orang lain. Oleh karena itu, cewek itu memang cocok sebagai seekor serigala yang berbulu domba.

Tapi, untuk kasus Hinata, dia tidak bisa menolakku tanpa alasan tertentu. Karena pada waktu yang aku tentukan, dia sudah berencana untuk keluar menemani Neji. Tetapi, Neji mengizinkannya untuk keluar bersamaku sehingga tidak ada alasan untuk menolak.

Lagipula, bila dia menolak ajakan kencanku, pasti dia juga memikirkan apa yang kurasakan saat itu. Kenapa kau menolak ajakan Sasuke dan menerima ajakan Neji padahal waktu kita mengajak itu sama? Apakah kamu tidak mau jika Sasuke yang ngajak?

Pasti Hinata akan memikirkan itu dan dia tidak mau melukai perasaanku sehingga dia tanpa ada alasan lain akan menerima ajakan kencanku.

Tapi, bukankah ada kemungkinan bahwa Hinata juga senang dengan ajakanku? Ini menjadi sangat membingungkan terjebak diantara dua pilihan yang sama-sama memiliki bukti yang kuat. Selain itu, meskipun aku bisa membaca ekspresi orang dan menganalisis jalan pemikirannya, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan oleh gadis indigo tersebut setelah melihat ekspresinya tersebut.

Ekspresinya bukanlah ekspresi orang yang senang sampai melonjak-lonjak dan memberi tahu semua sahabatnya bahwa dia di ajak kencan oleh senpai yang di sukainya. Juga aku tidak menemukan ekspresi bete' seperti seorang gadis bodoh yang menerima ajakan kencan dari cowok yang dibencinya. Jadi, apakah yang dirasakan oleh Hinata saat menerima ajakan kencanku?

Ini menjadikanku, Sasuke Uchiha, seseorang yang mampu membaca ekspresi terkecil dari manusia yang berada di depannya, dan menganalisis jalan pemikirannya untuk mengantisipasi ketidakpastian dari manusia menjadi tidak berdaya. Pilihan ini sangat berharga apakah aku akan melanjutkan 'strategi 5 hari' milikku secara mulus atau enggak.

Jika Hinata memang terlihat bete' waktu menerima ajakanku, seenggaknya aku jadi tidak terlalu berharap dan mungkin sekarang aku sudah mengurus paspor untuk pergi ke Amerika bersama dengan Nii-chan. Jika Hinata kelihatan senang, aku akan dengan senang hati kencan dengannya malam ini dan membuatnya menjadi kencan terbaik.

Tapi, kenapa Hinata tidak ada dalam pilihan itu? Itu artinya, aku harus menyelaminya lebih dalam lagi sebelum bisa membaca perasaan gadis berambut indigo itu dan memutuskan apakah aku akan tinggal di Jepang atau Amerika.

Yah…! Asumsikan saja Hinata belum menemukan perasaan sukanya padaku, maka aku harus membangkitkannya bukan. Jadi, aku harus menjadikan ini sebagai kencan terbaik.

"Lagi sibuk mikirin apa sih?" Sebuah suara yang tidak diundang tiba-tiba keluar dari samping kananku. Aku pun mengalihkan pandanganku pada tepi ranjang dimana seorang cowok berambut raven panjang sudah duduk sambil menyunggingkan seulas senyuman geli sekaligus menggoda ke arahku.

"Bukan apa-apa. Kalo masuk ketuk dulu dong" Kataku sambil bangkit dari tidurku dan kemudian duduk dengan selimut yang masih menutupi tubuh bagian bawahku. Kulirik ke arah jam dinding yang sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul enam kurang seperempat, waktunya untuk mandi. Eh…! Itachi tahu gak ya soal tempat kencan yang bagus? Tanya dulu aja deh.

"Nii-chan, apakah tahu tempat kencan yang bagus dimana?" Tanyaku. Itachi tampak sedikit mengangkat alisnya dengan ekspresi penasaran. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia tersenyum meledek ke arahku.

"Kau sudah mengajak Hinata kencan?" Tanya Itachi dengan nada meledek. Aku hanya memutar bola mataku mendengar ledekan dari kakakku itu. Sebenernya ekspresi memutar bola mata itu cocok dengan ekspresi wajah bosan sih, jadi mungkin agak aneh kalo aku memutar bola mataku tetapi ekspresi wajahku tetep aja datar.

"Jadi, jadi, bagaimana dengan reaksi Hinata?" Tanya Itachi dengan wajah antusias. Aku pun terdiam, ragu sih apakah aku mau membicarakan hal ini dengan itachi atau tidak. Tapi, nampaknya aku juga tidak bisa menyimpan ini sih tanpa saran dari siapa pun. Selama ini aku menyelesaikan semua masalahku sendirian karena aku bisa tahu ketidakpastian dari pikiran manusia, tapi untuk kali ini saja, aku merasa kebingungan dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Aku tidak pernah mengalami reaksi yang seperti ini" Jawabku akhirnya sambil menatap ke arah mata hitam yang menatapku dengan tatapan antusias. Tatapan itu perlahan menjadi tatapan yang sedikit penasaran.

"Bukankah kau sudah melatih AI itu untuk menangkap ekspresi cewek ketika jatuh cinta? Berapa orang?" Tanya Itachi sambil menyipitkan matanya dengan aura yang sedikit menyeramkan. Nah…! Sudah tahu kan solusi yang ditawarkan Itachi untuk menghentikan mimpi burukku. Itachi menyuruhku untuk melatih AI yang berada di mataku ini untuk membedakan ekspresi seorang cewek yang jatuh cinta.

Kemudian secara tidak langsung itu akan membiarkan otakku untuk terbiasa dengan ekspresi cinta dari cewek. Dan, seperti dugaan Itachi, itu akan memperingan ingatan gak menyenangkan yang sudah terpatri di otakku yang waktu itu tidak bisa membedakan ekspresi cewek yang sedang jatuh cinta, dan yang sedang bete' di depanku.

"Empat orang" Jawabku. Dari pengalamanku itu, aku menyadari kalo terkadang untuk melihat ekspresi dari cewek yang sedang di mabuk cinta, mataku berubah secara fisik berwarna kemerahan dengan pola yang tidak tentu. Apakah itu artinya AI didalam mataku telah belajar sesuatu?

"AI dalam matamu itu memiliki 5 layer neuron buatan. Memang merupakan komputasi yang berat sih bila dibandingkan dengan prosessor yang paling terbaru sekalipun. Tetapi, otak manusia sudah mengalahkan supercomputer yang paling baru yang pernah di buat oleh manusia sampai abad ini, jadi proses komputasinya tidak terlalu berat" Kata Itachi. Aku pun mengangguk pelan mendengar ucapan dari Itachi. Aku pernah sedikit membaca tentang proses yang dilakukan untuk merancang AI di computer. Kebanyakan masih menggunakan 3 layer neuron sih, tetapi untuk melatih itu dibutuhkan setidaknya 20 subjek yang sudah pasti keberadaannya.

Ketika aku mencoba untuk membuat seperti itu dan membuat 20 subjek test, ternyata masih banyak ketidakakuratan dalam AI tersebut.

"Jadi, aku setidaknya harus dapet 5 untuk mencapai tingkat keakuratan yang sama dengan manusia?" Tanyaku sambil menghela nafas pelan mendengar ucapan Itachi.

"Yah…! Kupikir kau tidak punya waktu sebanyak itu, jadi aku bisa membuat AI itu untuk mengerahkan semua yang kau dapat dalam penelitianmu dan membuat Hinata jatuh cinta kepadamu sehingga dia bisa jadi subjek tes yang kelima" Kata Itachi. Aku pun terdiam mendengar ucapan Itachi. Dengan begitu, pastinya mataku akan berubah menjadi merah ketika aku memfokuskan semua hal yang kupelajari dari empat orang cewek yang sudah ditaklukan oleh temenku.

"Yap…! Semuanya tergantung padamu, Sasuke. Kau bisa melihat apakah Hinata mencintaimu dengan keakuratan 60% dari AI yang sudah kau latih, ataukah kau ingin mengetahuinya dengan mata kepalamu sendiri" Kata Itachi sambil menepuk puncak kepalaku pelan dan kemudian meninggalkanku.

"60 % kah?" Gumamku pelan mengulangi kata-kata dari Itachi barusan. Itu cukup tinggi sih, tapi, bila hasilnya negative gimana? Apakah nantinya aku akan terserang mimpi buruk lagi.

Tapi, bakalan lebih nyeremin deh untuk kali ini. Sasame sudah menunjukkan wajah dinginnya ke arahku ketika aku melihatnya meninggalkanku yang waktu itu mengejarnya sampai terhempas ke jalanan dan menghancurkan seluruh wajahku.

Hinata masih terus menunjukkan wajah riang, polos, dan innocent serta senyuman manis, ke arahku. Apakah wajah seperti itu bisa membuatku mimpi buruk? Tentu saja mimpi yang dihasilkan akan lebih buruk. Bayangkan saja gadis seperti itu yang kelihatan manis tiba-tiba mendorongmu ke atas rel kereta, atau melemparmu kejalanan tanpa merubah ekspresinya sepeser pun.

Tapi, ngomong-ngomong….

"Hei…! Nii-chan, kau belum memberi tahu dimana tempat kencan yang romantis"

 **-0-**

"Silahkan diminum ya" Kata seorang perempuan berumur tiga puluhan sambil tersenyum manis ke arahku. Dia adalah ibunya Sai, seorang dengan senyuman yang tulus, benar-benar tulus. Aku tidak melihat ekspresi apapun selain kesenangan menerima tamu di wajahnya. Wanita berambut coklat gelap itu jarang pulang karena pekerjaan di pabrik, dan tampaknya dia mengambil cuti untuk kali ini karena besok akan libur sehingga akhir pekannya menjadi empat hari.

"Arigatou, ba-chan" Kataku sambil mengambil cangkir yang telah disediakan dan kemudian menyeruput sedikit teh hijau yang berada di dalam cangkir tersebut. Danzou-ji sedang tidak ada di rumah sehingga aku merasa nyaman untuk mampir ke rumah Sai kali ini.

Selain itu, tumben aja cowok albino yang menjadi saudara sepupuku saat ini sedang duduk dengan pakaian kasual, kaos hitam dan celana pendek selutut warna putih. Bukannya seragam abu-abu putih seperti kemaren saat aku mengunjunginya.

"Kelihatannya kau jadi sering kemari, Sasuke? Apakah kau kesepian ketika aku jalan sama Ino?" Tanya Sai sambil tersenyum meledek ke arahku. Aku pun menatap cowok di depanku dengan tatapan datar. Gimana Sai yang biasanya baik dan serius bisa menjadi seperti ini? Tapi, gak papalah, setidaknya dia bertindak lebih normal daripada seseorang yang selalu menatap datar ke arah setiap orang yang di temuinya.

"Bukan seperti itu. Aku hanya pengen berdiskusi tentang beberapa masalah" Kataku sambil mencondongkan tubuhku ke arah depan. Aku yakin sekali jika saat SD, Sai selalu nempel di dekatku. Kami berada di sekolah yang berbeda, tapi semuanya memandang Sai dengan tatapan aneh karena dia memiliki nilai yang terlalu bagus untuk ukuran anak seusianya di sekolah. Aku juga sama sih waktu itu, tapi aku memang sedikit bandel sih waktu itu, jadi aku tidak dianggap sebagai anak aneh.

"Bisa ceritakan apa yang dilakukan Hinata waktu kecil?" Tanyaku. Sai tampak menghela nafas pelan mendengar ucapanku. Kali ini aku yakin kalo Sai menganggapku merepotkan karena melibatkan dia dalam masalahku ketika aku melihat ekspresi yang ada di wajahnya.

"Baiklah. Kenapa kau bisa lupa hal seperti ini sih, Sasuke"

 **Flashback Mode On**

"Sai…! Kita kesana yuk, permainan itu kayaknya keren" Kataku dengan nada semangat sambil menarik bocah dengan rambut klimis berkulit pucat di belakangku. Aku pun sampai di sebuah papan dengan banner 'Permainan Air' dan sukses membuka mulutku melihat gerbang dengan design yang sungguh keren itu. Waktu itu aku masih kelas 5 SD dan nampaknya banyak hal di dunia ini yang memacu rasa ingin tahuku, sama seperti Sai.

"Kau tahu Sai. Aku benar-benar tertarik dengan mesin itu" Kataku sambil menunjuk ke arah mesin yang menempel di dinding dari wahana permainan air itu. Beberapa saat kemudian dia menyemprotkan air ketika ada seseorang yang lewat disana, dan otomatis basah. Beberapa mesin itu diletakkan di daerah yang tersembunyi sehingga akan menimbulkan efek kejut ketika tiba-tiba semprotan air datang dari arah yang tidak terduga.

"Kupikir itu menggunakan sensor ultrasonic semacam radar" Kata cowok yang sekarang berada di belakangku sambil memasang pose berpikir. Aku pun menatapnya dengan tatapan penasaran sebelum mengalihkan perhatianku pada mesin penyemprot itu.

"Sugoi…! Gimana kalo kita coba?" Kataku dipenuhi dengan rasa kekaguman. Beberapa saat kemudian aku pun mengambil sebuah batu. Jika itu beneran menggunakan gelombang ultrasonic, maka itu harusnya bereaksi dengan batu yang kulempar padanya. Aku pun melemparnya dengan keras agar bisa mencapai jarak yang di butuhkan untuk mengaktifkan penyemprot itu.

"Tidak ada yang terjadi" Kataku sambil menyipitkan mataku dengan tatapan sinis ke arah Sai. Sai hanya menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya melihat tatapanku tersebut.

"Baiklah, mari kita coba dengan tubuh kita sendiri. Mungkin saja dia menggunakan sensor panas atau sensor gerakan" Kataku sambil menarik tangan Sai.

"Chotto… Aku bawa hape loh…!" Kata Sai sambil tetap menarik tangannya dari tarikanku. Beberapa saat kemudian aku melepaskan tarikanku dari Sai dan kemudian menghampiri sosok gadis kecil berambut indigo yang nampak sedang jongkok sambil memeluk kedua lututnya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanyaku sambil sedikit membungkukkan badanku ke arah gadis kecil tersebut. Sepasang mata berwarna lavender yang penuh dengan cairan yang membasahi pipi putih mulusnya itu menatapku sambil tetap terisak. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal sementara mencoba untuk berbicara kepadaku,

"A… Aku… ter… sss…se…sssat" Katanya dengan nada yang terisak pelan. Aku pun menaruh tanganku di daguku dan berpikir sebentar. Kenapa dia duduk disini sambil menangis kalo dia tersesat? Bukannya lebih baik kalo mencarinya?

"Ayolah, tidak ada gunanya duduk menangis disini" Kataku sambil mengusap lembut ke pipi mulus gadis itu. Aku pun menyunggingkan seulas senyuman lembut ketika melihat tatapan terkejut dari biji lavender yang masih mengalirkan air mata itu.

"Kalo kamu tersesat, lebih baik kamu bermain sepuasnya disini kan? Nanti kalo taman ini tutup pasti kamu bisa bertemu mereka di pintu keluar" Kataku seraya mengembangkan sebuah cengiran ceria ke arah cewek berambut indigo tersebut. Cewek itu hanya menatap mataku dengan tatapan heran, seolah hal itu tidak terpikirkan di benaknya.

"Tapi…." Cewek itu tampak mencari alasan lainnya.

"Sudahlah, cepat seka air matamu itu. Kita akan lebih basah lagi sekarang" Kataku sambil menarik tangan halus itu untuk segera berdiri dan kemudian menoleh ke arah Sai yang nampaknya masih bingung untuk menyimpan hapenya.

"Hapemu itu cukup rapat, air tidak akan masuk ke dalam hape itu. Jadi semprotan air seperti itu tidak bisa dengan mudah merusak sirkuit hape. Selain itu, kau juga sudah melindungi touchscreenmu dengan layar anti gores" Kataku sambil menepuk pelan kepala Sai dengan tanganku yang tidak memegang tangan Hinata.

"Aduh…! Ini kan untuk antisipasi aja" Kata Sai alasan.

"Alah…! Jangan banyak alasan deh" Kataku sambil menarik tangan Sai dan kemudian berlari dengan penuh semangat ke arah gerbang yang bertuliskan 'Permainan Air' itu.

"Ayo kita bersenang-senang"

 **-0-**

"Hinata, kamu kemana aja sih?" Tanya seorang dengan rambut coklat panjang sambil memeluk gadis berambut indigo tersebut dengan penuh kasih sayang sementara gadis itu menangis tersedu-sedu di depan pria tersebut.

"Hei…! Kalian apakan Hinata?" Tanya seorang dengan rambut coklat panjang yang senada dengan pria dewasa tadi sambil mencengkeram kerahku dan mengangkatku ke atas.

"Eh…! Neji" Kata Sai yang tampak terkejut dengan cowok berambut coklat itu pun. Aku pun juga terkejut kalo ternyata Sai mengenal makhluk kejam yang sekarang sedang mengangkatku itu.

"Hei..! Kau, orang aneh. Bilang sama teman anehmu itu untuk tidak mengganggu orang lain" Kata cowok yang dipanggil Neji itu sambil menjatuhkanku dari cengkramannya. Aku pun hamir saja keseimbangan bila Sai waktu itu tidak menangkapku.

"Siapa yang kau bilang aneh hah? Menganggu katamu? Memangnya siapa yang meninggalkannya di taman bermain ini" Kataku dengan nada geram ketika melihat tatapan Neji yang meremehkan kami berdua itu.

"Kenapa kau menyalahkan orang lain atas kesalahan yang kau buat? Kenapa kau tidak mengajari adikmu untuk mengendalikan diri saat tersesat? Bukannya meringkuk sambil menangis di depan wahana? Atau paling tidak kau pegang erat tangannya itu bagai sebuah harta yang tidak ternilai" Kataku.

"Kalau kau melakukan hal itu lebih awal lagi, mungkin saja dia tidak akan tersesat. Dan aku gak perlu menerima olokanmu itu. Padahal aku cuma ingin membantunya, jika kau terus mencarinya sampai sore nanti, dia pastinya tidak akan puas bermain dan hanya meringkuk di sana tanpa berani bertindak" Cowok berambut coklat itu berbalik dengan tatapan marah miliknya. Tapi, tak kuduga kalo pria berambut coklat juga berbalik dan kemudian memegang puncak kepalaku pelan.

"Kamu anaknya Fugaku itu ya?" Tanyanya. Aku pun menolehkan kepalaku ke atas, dimana biji lavender itu menatapku dengan tatapan lembutnya. Aku pun hanya bisa mengangguk menghadapi tatapan lembut pria tersebut.

"Mungkin dia mendidikmu dengan cukup baik. Terima kasih sudah menolong Hinata" Kata pria tersebut sambil mengusap-usap gadis yang berambut indigo yang sedang bersembunyi di belakang punggungnya itu. Oh…! Iya, jadi namanya Hinata yah. Aku hanya terlalu bersemangat untuk menghiburnya sehingga lupa buat menanyakannya,

Pria berambut coklat itu tampak berbalik dan berjalan sambil menuntun dua orang anak dengan warna rambut berbeda tersebut. Mata lavender yang tampak masih basah itu menoleh ke arahku dan kemudian melambaikan tangannya.

"Eh…!"

 **End of Flashback**

Kenapa? Heran dengan kepribadian waktu SD yang serba aktif dan gegabah dengan rasa ingin tahuku? Lalu sekarang menjadi seorang dengan poker face yang keras kepala dan dingin layaknya bebatuan.

Tapi, meskipun begitu, mustahil untuk mengingat apa ekspresi Hinata waktu itu. Bahkan aku tidak pernah mengingat kalo aku pernah pergi ke taman bermain dan menemukan Hinata tersesat seperti cerita dari Sai, jadi mana mungkin aku bisa mengingat ekspresi Hinata waktu itu.

"Hmm…! Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya" Gumamku pelan yang hanya di jawab dengan tatapan heran oleh Sai yang berada di hadapanku. Beberapa saat kemudian Sai tersenyum kecil ke arahku.

"Setelah itu Hinata berkali-kali datang ke rumahmu setelah tahu kalo rumahmu itu deket dengan rumahnya" Katanya sambil sedikit terkikik geli. Aku pun menaruh tanganku di daguku dan memasang pose berpikir. Dengan begini, mungkin aku akan memilih taman bermain untuk kencan malam ini. Hmmm…!

"Kau pernah jalan sama Ino?" Tanyaku sambil menatap datar ke arah Sai. Sai tampak sedikit malu sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pelan.

"Kemana? Berapa kali? Apa yang kau dapat dari pengalaman itu?" Tanyaku tak sabar. Sai tampak menghela nafas pelan mendengar rentetan pertanyaanku barusan sebelum akhirnya mengisyaratkan satu jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya ke arahku.

"Masih dua kali. Pertama kali aku mengajaknya malam Minggu sebelum ujian untuk ke toko buku, lalu setelah ujian dia mengajakku ke Konoha Department Store" Kata Sai dengan wajah yang sedikit menahan rasa malunya menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Lalu? Kau dapat pelajaran apa soal kencan sama cewek? Ada saran?" Tanyaku. Sai tampak memiringkan kepalanya heran mendengar ucapan dariku ini.

"Kau mau kencan sama Hinata?" Tanya Sai dengan nada sedikit terkejut. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku. Kali ini Sai kelihatannya mengekspresikan pasrah, mungkin dia menahan untuk tidak menepuk jidatnya sambil mengeluarkan ekspresi yang begitu merepotkan.

"Dengar Sasuke, kenapa kau mengajak Hinata kencan sementara kamu belum jadian dengannya?" Tanya Sai ketika dia berubah menjadi ekspresi serius. Aku pun mengangkat bahuku sambil kemudian menyangga daguku dengan menggunakan tangan kananku.

"Yah…! Ini adalah sedikit secret move. Aku kemaren menggunakan cara yang tidak elit ketika pertemuan pertama sehingga aku melakukan sedikit pendekatan langsung dengan menggunakan ajakan kencan" Sai tampak memandangku dengan tatapan heran sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas pelan mendengar ucapanku.

"Menurut pengalamanku dengan Ino, cewek memang suka dengan kejutan-kejutan, tapi mereka tidak suka di tebak-tebak. Mereka hanya suka ditanyai langsung mengenai perasaan mereka. Tapi, jika kau sudah memberikan mereka kejutan, meskipun itu tidak begitu besar, tapi mereka pasti akan menerimanya dengan senyuman yang menghangatkan" Kata Sai sambil sedikit memalingkan wajahnya.

Mungkin dia sedikit malu untuk mengucapkan kata-kata seperti orang yang terbawa perasaan dihadapanku, yang notabene adalah temannya yang dulunya tidak peduli dengan makhluk merepotkan yang bernama cewek itu. Tapi, aku juga tidak peduli dengan ekspresi malunya itu, mengingat aku yang sekarang sedang meminta saran padanya tentang cewek. Aku pun memikirkan saran dari Sai sambil mengusap-usap daguku.

"Bisa di terima"

 **-0-**

"Sudah lama nungguin ya" Kudengar suara Hinata dari arah belakangku. Waktu itu aku memang lagi membelakangi pintu depan Hinata sambil duduk diatas motorko dan memandangi bintang di langit. Aku pun menoleh untuk menjawab jika aku tidak menunggu lama.

"Eh…! Engg…." Kata-kataku terputus begitu melihat dandanan Hinata saat itu. Dandanannya memang tidak terlalu berebihan sih, bahkan terkesan biasa-biasa aja. Menggunakan jaket berwarna ungu muda, senada dengan warna matanya meskipun agak sedikit gelap. Celananya menggunakan jeans berwarna biru tua yang terlihat feminim.

Kaos yang berwarna putih dengan gambar kartun anak-anak 'popeye' mengintip dari depan jaket yang resletingnya masih terbuka itu. Rambut indigo panjangnya nampaknya dimasukkan di dalam jaketnya sedangkan dia memakai topi yang menempel di jaketnya. Sebuah jepit rambut berbentuk bunga berwarna putih tampak menghiasi sisi kanan kepalanya yang tertutup jaket itu.

"Engg…" Tanya Hinata sambil memiringkan kepalanya melihatku yang kehilangan kata-katanya.

"Enggak apa-apa kok. Uhm…! Itu…." Kataku sambil mengisyaratkan pada bagian depan jaketnya. Hinata tampak melihat jaketnya dengan ekspresi heran sebelum akhirnya menatapku dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. Aku pun mengisyaratkan tanganku menarik resleting jaket dan menutupnya. Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil ketika mengetahui apa yang kumaksudkan dan menarik resleting jaketnya.

"Jangan ngebut ya, kalo kamu takut aku masuk angin" Kata Hinata sambil bersiap di belakang motorku. Aku hanya terdiam, karena otakku saat itu bekerja cukup keras untuk menenangkan emosi yang meluap-luap ini agar tidak melukai kepalaku.

"Baiklah"

 **-0-**

"Wow….! Ternyata ramai juga ya, taman bermain" Kata Hinata sambil sedikit tersenyum kecil ke arahku. Aku hanya diam sejenak karena nampaknya aku belum menenangkan pikiranku semenjak berangkat tadi. Untunglah tidak terjadi apa-apa di jalan.

"Kenapa, Sasuke-kun. Kok diam aja?" Tanya Hinata sambil memiringkan wajahnya di hadapanku. Refleks aku pun mengalihkan pandanganku sebelum rasa sakit itu kembali menyerangku. Rambut panjang Hinata sekarang sudah dikeluarkan dari jaket dan terurai sampai pinggul belajang jaketnya. Tudung dan resletingnya juga sudah di lepas, tampaknya dia kegerahan karena suasana yang ramai itu.

"Baiklah, kita akan kemana" Tanyaku ketika aku sudah siap mental menghadapi wajah imut Hinata. Mata lavender itu tampak berkedip-kedip beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya menampakkan cahaya antusiasme dan berjalan cepat menembus kerumunan orang yang berada di taman bermain itu.

Hinata tampaknya senang sekali di ajak ke taman bermain. Dia menikmati semua wahana yang ada disitu. Mulai dari kincir, ayunan yang hampir membuatku muntah di tempat, dan juga wahana yang membuatku jatuh seperti dibanting itu. Aku benar-benar gak kuat menghadapi wahana-wahana mengerikan ini.

Tapi, yang paling mengesankan adalah saat menaiki kereta gantung yang berjalan lambat di atas taman bermain itu. Dari atas sana kami bisa menikmati pemandangan dari seluruh area taman bermain, yah…! Tentu saja aku juga membelikannya snack dan mungkin makan saat kita pulang nanti. Rencanaku kali ini bukannya membiarkan Hinata menikmati seluruh wahana taman bermain ini.

Tapi….

Diam-diam aku melarikan diri dari Hinata saat dia sedang sibuk memilih banyak barang yang di jual di toko di pinggir jalan itu. Banyak juga sih yang jualan seperti gantungan kunci, dompet, tas kecil, bahkan ada juga tukang lotere yang nampaknya lebih laris daripada orang yang jualan benda nyata.

Suasana memang ramai sih, soalnya besok libur sehingga para pelajar mengunjungi taman ini bersama dengan pasangannya sehingga aku dengan bebas bisa mengamati perilaku Hinata. Lagipula, jaket yang sudah kusiapkan sejak di rumah itu dua warna. Jadi, aku bisa membalik jaketku dan menutup kepalaku dengan tudung dan menjadi tidak terdeteksi oleh Hinata.

Yap…! Aku membuatnya tersesat, seperti waktu itu.

"Are? Sasuke-kun?" Kudengar suara kecilnya nampak sedikit panic ketika mengetahui aku tidak ada. Aku memang waktu itu sedang berjalan di belakang seseorang sehingga tidak begitu terlihat oleh Hinata. Lagipula yang dicari Hinata adalah cowok dengan jaket warna hitam dengan bagian depan terbuka dan kaos berkerah warna putih dengan lambing kipas di dadanya serta style rambut ayam yang unik.

Sementara sekarang, aku sedang memakai jaket dengan warna merah dengan resleting yang tertutup dan tudung yang sudah kukenakan. Pastinya dia gak bakalan menyangka kalo aku ada di dekatnya. Aku cuma mau lihat aja, apakah dia bakalan meringkuk menangis seperti dulu? Ataukah ada yang berubah setelah aku memarahi Neji beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Huh…! Dasar Sasuke-kun" Keluh Hinata. Sebenernya ada beberapa kata juga sih yang keluar, tapi sayangnya aku tidak bisa mendengarnya. Hinata tampak berjalan sambil sesekali melihat ke kanan dan kekiri, mencoba untuk mencariku sambil berjalan lurus. Aku masih berada di belakangnya, menguntitnya sambil memperhatikan ekspresi cemas yang ditahan oleh Hinata ketika mencariku.

Mungkin sekarang dia berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. Huh…! Nampaknya dia juga sedikit berubah dan tidak hanya meringkuk dan menangis sekarang ini, dan kelihatannya dia akan menungguku di pintu…

Eh…! Kenapa dia berhenti? Aku pun melihat ke atas tempat dimana dia berhenti. Sebuah rumah angker dengan gambar seram yang menghiasi setiap dindingnya. Rumah tersebut tampak gelap ketika dilihat dari luar, meskipun banyak lampu berwarna jingga yang memancar dari setiap sudut rumah dengan bar neon bertuliskan 'Haunted House'.

"Mampus" Gumamku pelan ketika melihat Hinata masuk antrean rumah hantu itu. Waktu tersesat dulu aja dia nangis sambil meringkuk, padahal gak ada yang menakutkan. Bayangkan aja bila dia masuk kedalam sarangnya hantu jadi-jadian seperti itu. Kalo hantu beneran sih, aku yakin gak bakalan nampakin muka jeleknya di depan umum. Malu lah.

Aku pun segera masuk antrean dua baris di belakang Hinata. Aku mengintip Hinata dari balik bahu orang yang berada di depanku yang, untungnya, sangat tinggi sehingga menghindari Hinata untuk melihatku. Ekspresinya tampak sedikit cemas sambil sekali-sekali menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Nampaknya dia masih mencoba untuk mencariku diantara kerumunan itu.

Untungnya, aku kebagian dengan rombongan yang sama dengan Hinata. Aku masih tetap mengendap-endap di belakang cowok tinggi yang berada di depanku saat antrean tadi sementara mengawasi Hinata yang nampaknya sedang takut. Aku gak yakin dia bisa menahan rasa takutnya bahkan untuk beberapa menit setelah….

Bwahahahaha….!

Aduh…! Suara speakernya kenceng banget sih. Bahkan orang tinggi yang berada di depanku memekik sejenak sebelum akhirnya berjalan dengan sedikit lebih cepat sambil sesekali menoleh ke belakang. Iya sih, nampaknya speaker tadi dipasang di belakang sehingga para pengunjung jadi semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Aku yang waktu itu berada di bagian tengah terdorong cukup keras untuk tetap maju dengan langkah cepat. Sedangkan Hinata…

Aduh…! Bodoh banget sih. Kenapa dia lari coba? Aku pun langsung berjalan sedikit lebih cepat ketika mengetahui bahwa Hinata yang tadinya berada di depan antrean sekarang sudah tidak ada. Aku menembus kerumunan itu dan kemudian lari menuju rute selanjutnya.

Jalanan di rumah hantu ini seperti labirin, tetapi hanya satu jalur dengan beberapa pintu yang masih tertutup di dinding-dindingnya. Beberapa pintu mengalami sedikit retakan di sana sini, dan berderit dengan suara mengerikan dan asap putih tipis yang dingin.

"Cih…! Mereka menggunakan dry ice untuk mendramatisir suasana" Desisku pelan merasakan asap putih tipis itu seperti membekukan bulu-bulu yang ada di kakiku. Eh…! Sebentar, aku seperti melupakan sesuatu.

Aku pun menepuk jidatku pelan sambil melepaskan jaketku dan kemudian membaliknya. Kan Hinata bisa curiga denganku kalo aku tiba-tiba saja mengenakan jaket merah dan bertudung seperti itu.

"Ahhh….!" Eh…! Itu pekikan Hinata. Refleks tubuhku langsung berlari menghampiri pekikan tersebut sambil memakai jaket hitam milikku dan membiarkan resletingnya terbuka. Di depanku tampak sebuah benda terbungkus kain putih yang sedang tergantung dengan tali sampai satu meter di atas tanah. Benda itu memiliki sedikit sela di bagian ujungnya yang menampakkan wajah dengan separuh darinya sudah menjadi tulang berlumuran darah sedangkan separuh lainnya masih tersisa kulit yang hijau karena membusuk.

Benda itu masih sedikit bergoyang sehingga kemungkinan benda itu dijatuhkan dari atas. Aku pun menoleh ke atas dimana tidak ada apapun selain kegelapan di atap sana. Berarti pemicunya otomati, entah itu seperti tombol atau sensor yang berada di bawah sini. Berarti….

"Celaka" Desisku pelan sambil berlari dan menyingkirkan benda nista itu dari hadapanku dan menerobos kegelapan itu. Hanya beberapa meter setelah belokan pertama, aku melihat jaket putih yang dipake Hinata sedang berlari menembus kegelapan.

Eh…! Ini…

Kamar mayat ya? Aku pun mempercepat lariku untuk menyusul Hinata. Gadis berambut indigo itu tampak ketakutan dan tanpa menoleh kebelakang terus saja berlari seolah ada yang mengejarnya. Hanya dalam waktu beberapa detik aku bisa menyusulnya dan langsung merangkul gadis yang lebih pendek dariku itu untuk menghentikan larinya.

"Huaabbb….!" Ngapain harus teriak segala sih. Aku sudah membungkamnya untuk sementara waktu. Setelah itu, kami berdua di kagetkan dengan sebuah mobil ambulan yang tiba-tiba keluar dari dinding yang hancur. Sosok mayat dengan wajah yang berantakan dan terbungkus kain kafan melompat keluar dari belakang mobil ambulan tersebut. Aku harus mengeluarkan energy ekstra kembali untuk meredam teriakan Hinata yang terkejut ketika melihat pemandangan itu.

"Kalo takut tidak usah pergi kesini kan, Hinata-chan?" Bisikku tepat di telinga Hinata. Seharusnya aku menambahkan dengan nada romantic sih, tapi yang keluar malah bisikan datar yang terdengar menyeramkan. Biji lavender itu melirik ke arahku dengan ekspresi takut.

"Sasuke-kun…"

 **-0-**

"Sudah kubilang kan. Waktu itu aku pergi sebentar untuk membelikan sedikit kejutan" Kataku pada Hinata yang saat itu sedang melipat tangan dan wajahnya dengan ekspresi kesal.

"Alasan…! Padahal kamu memang sengaja mau menyesatkanku kan?" Tuduh Hinata sambil memajukan bibirnya. Aku pun merogoh saku jaketku dan menemukan sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk beruang kutub yang imut banget, meskipun aku tahu kalo beruang kutub itu benar-benar predator paling ganas di dunia. Aku pun menarik tangan putih itu dan kemudian meletakkan gantungan kunci itu di tangannya.

Eh…! Nampaknya dia masih sedikit ketakutan. Tangannya masih dingin dan gemetar menerima hadiah dariku. Dia tampak sedikit terkejut menerima hadiah tersebut dan memandangku dengan tatapan yang….

Ah…! Sudahlah. Kalian pasti tahu kalo aku pasti akan memalingkan wajahku begitu melihat tatapan yang akan membuatku tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pipinya.

"Arigatou, Sasuke-kun"

 **TBC**

Aduh…! Masih TBC juga? Udah kepanjangan sih, soalnya si Sasuke kebanyakan mikir juga sih, kan author jadi panjang juga nulisnya XD.

 **Happy Read**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 05**

 **Love In 5 Days**

 **Sasuke's Love**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Sci-fi, Romance, Friendship**

 **Sasuke's POV**

 **Days 4**

"Hufth…! Kepagian lagi" Gumamku ketika aku membuka mataku untuk pertama kalinya sehabis tidur tadi malam. Kulirik jam dinding yang telah menempel di dinding kanan kamarku yang masih menunjukkan waktu pukul setengah 5 pagi, waktu bangun yang terlalu pagi untuk orang yang pulang kencan jam 11 malam.

Kencannya? Berakhir baik sih, tidak mengecewakan…

Tidak memberikan kabar gembira juga. Aku berhasil dengan rencanaku untuk membuat Hinata tersesat dan melihat bagaimana reaksinya. Nampaknya dia juga tidak bodoh lagi sih. Alih-alih menangis sambil meringkuk di depan wahana, dia malah masuk kedalam wahana rumah hantu dan sukses lari karena takut dengan hantu jejadian yang berada di dalamnya.

Tapi, yang masih membuatku penasaran adalah, ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh Hinata sewaktu melihatku ketika mobil ambulans palsu itu keluar dari sarangnya kemaren. Nampaknya, dia merasa sedikit lega, yah…! Tentu saja sih dia lega karena aku tiba tepat waktu meskipun aku berencana untuk menemuinya di tempat parkir. Selain itu, dia juga tetap kelihatan senang, yah…! Senang seperti biasa sih, bukan jatuh cinta atau semacamnya.

Mungkinkah kencanku kemaren kurang berkesan? Hmmm…! Kalo begitu, apa yang bisa membuatnya berkesan untuk kali ini.

Eh…! Tapi, mungkin saja dia menyimpan dan menahan semua perasaannya dan kemudian meluapkan semuanya ketika ada di rumah. Hmmm…! Mungkin saja begitu. Jadi, aku akan ke rumahnya hari ini.

"Yah…! Kebetulan libur juga sih" Gumamku pelan sambil kembali merebahkan tubuhku di atas ranjang setelah melihat kalender yang menempel di dinding sebelah lemari belajarku. Eh…! Apakah ada yang ketinggalan dengan rencanaku?

"Ups…!" Aku kembali bergumam pelan, kali ini dengan menepuk dahiku pelan. Apa yang harus ku katakan ketika aku berkunjung ke rumahnya nanti. Kemaren aku memang ada keperluan dengan pelajaran fisika Hinata. Selain itu, aku juga tidak ada urusan dengan ketua kelas yang sekarang menjadi kakak Hinata itu. Jadi, apakah aku mau menggunakan alasan apel atau gimana?

"Yo, kau sudah bangun rupanya. Ku kira kau bakalan kesiangan setelah kencan tadi malam"

Sebuah suara dengan nada bercanda terdengar dari pintu yang baru saja di dorong masuk. Aku pun mengangkat kepalaku ke arah suara tersebut untuk mendapati kakakku yang sepertinya sedang tersenyum kecil dengan seulas cengiran menggoda dari wajahnya.

"Yah…! Aku tiba-tiba saja terjaga sejak pukul setengah lima tadi" Kataku sambil duduk tegak dan kemudian menatap ke arah jam dinding. Itachi tampak menatapku dengan tatapan yang sedikit heran sebelum akhirnya melenggang pergi keluar dari kamarku.

"Tampaknya kau sudah tidak suka teriak-teriak lagi saat malam ya" Kata Itachi sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebelum akhirnya dia menghilang keluar dari kamarku tanpa menutup pintunya. Aku pun melepaskan selimut yang membalut tubuhku dari dinginnya pagi dengan perasaan malas dan kemudian melipatnya secara cepat dan melemparkannya ke atas ranjangku dan kemudian bergegas keluar dari kamarku.

"Ohayou, Kaa-chan" Kataku begitu melihat Kaa-chan yang sedang berkutat dengan kegiatan masak-memasaknya. Wanita berambut raven panjang itu tampak menghentikan sebentar aktivitasnya untuk menoleh dan tersenyum ke arahku.

"Kalo liburan pagi bener bangunnya. Kenapa kalo sekolah malah kesiangan?" Goda Kaa-chan. Aku diam untuk menikmati rasa segar dari tegukan air yang kuambil dari botol di lemari es.

"Sebenernya sih mau tidur lagi, tapi udah gak bisa merem" Kataku membela diri sambil menaruh kembali botol tersebut ke tempatnya semula. Aku pun berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan kemudian berdiam diri di sana sambil melihat ke arah jalanan yang nampaknya banyak orang-orang yang lari pagi. Dan, Itachi adalah salah satu dari orang tersebut.

Saat ini, aku masih memikirkan alasan apa yang akan aku gunakan untuk mengunjungi Hinata. Sambil duduk dan memegangi daguku dengan tangan kananku, aku mencoba untuk mencari alasan yang tepat agar bisa bertemu dengan Hinata kali ini.

Eh…! Kok sekarang aku tidak begitu merasakan sakit lagi apabila memikirkan Hinata?

Ah…! Masa bodoh deh. Mungkin otakku udah terbiasa dengan itu, dan juga aku tidak menerima penolakan apa pun dari Hinata sehingga Ai yang dipasang di otakku tidak menerima sinyal bahaya akan patah hati yang menyakitkan. Yah,..! Mungkin kalo aku ditolak oleh Hinata untuk besok, aku pasti akan pingsan dan kemudian terbangun di Amerika atas saran Nii-chan. Tapi, aku tidak berencana untuk di tolak bes….

"Eh…! Ngapain kau kesini?" Tanyaku begitu melihat wajah datar dari saudara sepupuku yang sedang berjalan melewati gerbang memasuki daerah teras rumahku. Yah…! Wajah datarnya itu hanya merupakan apa yang dilihat oleh mata telanjang sih, kalo mataku menemukan ekspresi cemas sekaligus lega dari wajahnya.

"Yah…! Dua hari sebelumnya kan kau mengunjungi rumahku berturut-turut. Mungkin sekarang aku yang gentian mengunjungi rumahmu" Kata Sai sambil sedikit tersenyum kecil ke arahku. Senyum berekspresi datar yang biasa dia lakukan untuk mencairkan suasana dan juga menyembunyikan perasaan tidak enak.

"Hmmm….! Langsung ke intinya aja deh" Kataku akhirnya ketika melihat senyum yang mencurigakan tersebut. Dia tahu kalo aku menyukai, tidak, mungkin mencintai lebih tepat sih, Hinata. Dan, dia juga tahu kalo Hinata mengunjungiku beberapa hari yang lalu. Selain itu, berdasarkan pengalamannya, maka pastinya dia tahu kalo aku akan menembak Hinata besok. Apakah dia mau berbuat yang tidak-tidak untuk kali ini?

"Oh…! Kau tampaknya tidak suka berbasa-basi yah" Kata Sai sambil sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya dan kemudian menaruh tangannya di depan mulutnya, membentuk ekspresi berpikir dan menatapku dengan tatapan tajam. Sepertinya dia tidak bermaksud untuk menatapku dengan tatapan yang seperti itu, tapi ini lebih ke arah menyembunyikan ekspresinya.

"Apakah kau benar-benar ingin melanjutkan studimu ke Amerika? Bukankah kau masih kelas 11?" Tanya Sai. Aku pun sedikit terdiam mendengar ucapan Sai. Eh…! Dia tahu darimana kalo aku bakalan melanjutkan studiku ke Amerika jika aku ditolak oleh Hinata. Apakah dia sudah bicara sama Itachi? Tapi….

"Apa kau mendengarnya dari Nii-chan? Tampaknya dia memang serius mau membawaku ke Amerika untuk melanjutkan studiku. Yah…! Dia memang orang yang keras kepala" Kataku mengalihkan pembicaraan. Eh…! Tunggu dulu, jika Itachi memang benar-benar menceritakannya kepada Sai, harusnya dia benar-benar sudah yakin apabila aku akan melanjutkan studiku ke Amerika.

Jadi, apakah Itachi memang sudah merencanakan ini dari awal? Apakah dia akan menghalang-halangiku untuk tindakanku besok?

"Uhmm…! Aku mendengarnya dari Itachi-nii tentang kepindahanmu ini. Dia berkata kalo kejeniusanmu itu akan sangat disayangkan apabila kamu tidak bisa membuat koneksi dengan baik karena sikap introvertmu itu. Penelitian juga menyebutkan kalo ilmuwan Jepang itu benar-benar terkenal ketika bekerja secara kelompok, sedangkan ilmuwan Amerika itu terkenal dengan kebiasaannya yang mengerjakan semuanya sendiri" Lanjut Sai. Aku mengerti akan hal itu. Dengan ekspresi datar dan seringaian milikku ini, mungkin aku tidak bisa memiliki banyak partner. Sehingga akan sangat merepotkan untuk menjadi ilmuwan di Jepang. Kalo di Amerika sih, banyak juga yang bekerja soliter.

"Selain itu, kau juga suka basket kan? Bukannya itu adalah olahraga yang sangat terkenal di Amerika?" Tanya Sai, kali ini dengan seulas senyuman. Bukan senyuman palsu seperti biasanya, ini asli dan tampak begitu tulus. Apakah dia ingin mendengar keputusanku tentang kepindahanku? Jika aku mengatakannya, maka aku pastinya harus mengatakan soal Hinata juga sih. Lagipula, untuk sekarang, apa sih pedulinya dengan keputusanku? Bukannya sekarang dia punya Ino tuh?

"Yah…! Mungkin liburan ini sih, aku juga bingung dengan keputusan sepihak Itachi-nii. Tapi, apakah aku bisa menolaknya?" Aku hanya menjawabnya dengan pertanyaan kepada Sai. Sai tampak manggut-manggut mendengar ucapanku barusan.

"Kalo begitu, mungkin besok adalah hari terakhirmu di Jepang. Bagaimana kalo kau maen street basketball besok?" Kata Sai sambil menyerahkan selembar brosur yang berisi tentang iklan street basketball yang akan diadakan besok. Besok adalah hari Minggu, dan Senin sudah masuk liburan semester sehingga Senin mungkin aku sudah berangkat ke Amerika.

Eh…! Tunggu sebentar…

Bukannya besok aku harus menjalankan rencanaku itu? Tapi, aku juga belum dapet rencana buat besok juga sih. Jadi, mungkin akan kupikirkan setelah maen street basketball aja deh.

Bukannya aku bisa mengajak Hinata untuk nonton street basketball? Sekalian Neji juga sih sebenernya. Dengan begitu, aku bisa langsung menembaknya setelah aku memenangkan semua pertandingannya. Yups…! Strategi sudah di buat sih.

"Baiklah. Mungkin aku bisa untuk besok, kau juga ikut kan?" Tanyaku. Sai hanya mengangguk pelan mendengar ucapanku itu sambil kembali menegakkan punggungnya dan kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Aku akan mendaftarkan pesertanya atas namamu"

 **-0-**

"Halo…!" Kataku, masih dengan ekspresi datar ketika melihat seorang cewek dengan rambut indigo sedang membukakan pintu ketika aku sudah mengetuknya selama beberapa kali. Dia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, seperti heran melihatku yang pagi-pagi di hari libur sudah berada di depan rumahnya, layaknya seorang stalker.

Uh…! Apa yang kupikirkan sih? Kenapa aku seperti mencoba untuk menjadi stalker? Tidak-tidak, aku hanya mengalihkan pikiranku agar tidak pingsan melihat wajah imut Hinata. Ugh…! Kenapa aku ingat hal itu lagi.

"Sasuke-kun, ada apa? Mau masuk dulu?" Tawar Hinata sambil sedikit menyimpangkan tubuhnya untuk memberiku jalan. Aku pun sedikit mengalihkan pandanganku sambil berpikir apakah aku akan masuk atau tidak.

Aku masih pengen sih untuk ngobrol dengan Hinata, jadi apakah aku akan masuk dulu? Tapi… aku tidak tahu aku akan membicarakan apa. Apakah kencan itu? Ah…! Bodo amat deh aku mau ngobrolin apa, yang penting sekarang masuk dulu dan bicarakan hal ini pada Neji.

"Uhm…! Neji ada?" Tanyaku sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah sederhana tersebut sambil sedikit celingak-celinguk untuk menangkap tanda-tanda kehadiran ketua kelas.

"Nii-san? Aku akan membangunkannya. Silahkan duduk" Kata Hinata mempersilahkanku duduk sambil kemudian masuk kedalam rumahnya. Apa? Dia masih tidur? Ck…ck…ck…! Ternyata ketua kelas dan kapten klub basket yang terkenal reckless itu suka bangkong ketika hari libur.

Aku pun merebahkan tubuhku ke atas sofa yang sudah disediakan disitu sambil memikirkan apa yang akan aku lakukan nanti. Apa akan aku obrolkan?

"Hoahhhmm…! Ada apa, Sasuke? Kenapa kau kesini pagi-pagi sekali?" Tanya seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari dalam rumah sambil sedikit mengucek-ucek matanya yang terlihat masih menahan kantuk. Pagi? Apa standar pagi memang sudah berubah ketika hari libur? Oh…! Bukan juga sih, kan meskipun kita bekerja saat jam 11.00, kita masih mengucapkan 'Good Morning'. Jadi, batas pagi itu masih sampai jam 11.59.

"Nampaknya standar pagimu sudah bergeser" Sindirku dengan wajah datar. Cowok berambut coklat panjang itu tampak tergelak pelan ketika dia sudah membersihkan sisa-sisa tidur yang berada di matanya yang senada dengan mata gadis yang sekarang berdiri di sebelahnya. Gadis berambut indigo itu tampak sedikit kesal sambil manyun. Mungkin Neji kalo lagi bangkong susah banget dibangunin.

"Jadi…. Kau mau apa?" Tanya Neji sambil duduk di sofa yang berada di sampingku. Jadi, sofa yang berada di ruang tamu berbentuk seperti huruf L, Neji berada di sofa yang berada di kananku sementara Hinata sedang duduk sambil meletakkan tangan di pahanya. Nampaknya dia juga sedikit tertarik dengan alasanku mencari kakaknya.

"Mungkin…. Kita bisa maen streetball bareng untuk besok" Kataku langsung to the point aja. Cowok berambut coklat itu tampak mengerutkan alisnya mendengar ucapanku tersebut. Beberapa saat kemudian dia menyunggingkan seulas senyuman meledek.

"Eh….! Bukannya aku yang mengusulkan hal itu, dan kemudian menyuruh Sai untuk memberitahumu" Kata Neji. Hah….! Kenapa Sai ga bilang-bilang kalo dia disuruh Neji sih? Aku kan jadi malu kalo memberitahu Neji lagi. Uh…! Aku harus ngomong apa nih.

"Uhm, yah…! Well…." Kata-kataku tampak terputus di tengah-tengah. Meskipun aku sudah benar-benar grogi karena ke rumah Hinata hanya untuk memberitahu Neji tentang hal yang sudah di ketahuinya, dan membuatnya sebagai alasan agar aku masih bisa bertemu dengan Hinata. Tapi, tetep saja, wajahku masih berekspresi datar seperti biasanya.

"Alah…! Alibi lu bagus juga yah, buat ketemu sama Hinata" Sindir Neji. Aku pun mengaihkan pandanganku ke arah cowok berambut coklat yang sekarang sedang nyengir menggoda ke arahku sambil sesekali mengangkat kedua alis matanya. Ekspresinya benar-benar konyol, seperti tokoh-tokoh dalam film kartun.

Setelah itu, kedua mata onyxku bergeser ke arah cewek berambut indigo yang masih duduk manis mendengarkan pembicaraan kami saat ini. Aku bisa sedikit melihat (banyak sih sebenernya) daerah-daerah berwarna merah, di sekitar pipinya. Hmmm…! Mungkin saja di daerah otot pipi sedang mengalami peningkatan suhu, seperti merona mungkin.

Gadis itu tampak mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar ucapan Neji yang sekarang masih menatapku dengan tatapan konyolnya.

"Mo….! Apaan sih, Nii-chan" Sungut gadis tersebut sebelum aku siap merespon. Huh…! Gawat juga kalo aku tidak merespon ucapan Neji tadi, bisa-bisa aku memang dikira sedang pengen apel sama Hinata lagi. Aku pun sengaja terbatuk dengan suara yang sedikit keras.

"Uhmmm…! Kukira kau belum tahu, kapten" Kataku mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan Neji. Tapi cowok berambut coklat itu nampaknya tidak peduli dengan jawabanku barusan dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Hinata yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Haha…! Well, kalo Hinata-chan juga mau ketemu sama Sasuke-kun juga gak papa sih. Lagian, bukannya ini urusan antara anggota tim basket, kenapa kamu masih duduk manis disitu sih…?" Ucapan Neji terputus dengan seulas cengiran menggoda ke arah Hinata.

"…Hinata-chan" Kata Neji sambil merendahkan wajahnya untuk melihat ke arah wajah Hinata. Tengkuk Neji menghalangi pandanganku dari wajah Hinata sehingga sekarang aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang tertulis di wajah Hinata saat ini.

Eh…! Kenapa aku juga tidak berpikir seperti itu sih? Bukannya ini urusanku dengan Neji, kenapa Hinata juga ikut duduk disini. Apa ini berarti lampu hijau bagiku untuk mendekati Hinata? Apa Hinata sedang memberikan kode untukku dan menungguku untuk peka?

Uh…! Apa yang harus kulakukan saat ini? Hinata juga nampaknya tidak punya jawaban yang lebih bagus untuk menghadapi Neji. Eh….! Kenapa Hinata tidak punya jawaban yang bagus, bukannya kalo dia memang tidak menyukaiku, dia hanya perlu untuk menolaknya dan menyangkal semuanya.

Aarrggghhh…! Spekulasi-spekulasi yang menyebalkan mulai menyerang otakku secara bersamaan dan mencegahku untuk menghubungkan semua spekulasiku menjadi sebuah kesimpulan. Rasanya seperti otakku diserang oleh sebuah emosi tak dikenal yang serupa dengan senang tetapi ada kekhawatiran yang menyusup dalam kesenangan itu.

Seperti ketika kau sudah berhasil memecahkan sebuah soal rumit, tetapi tidak tahu cara untuk mengoreksinya. Hal itu akan memaksamu untuk melakukan penghitungan ulang yang menyebalkan dan tentu saja melelahkan. Seperti aku yang saat ini sedang melakukan penghitungan spekulasi milikku.

"Kalo disini aku di godain terus, mendingan aku masuk aja deh" Sahut Hinata dengan nada yang sedikit kesal sambil menggembungkan pipi putih miliknya ketika Neji sudah duduk tegak sambil menghadap ke arahku. Aku tidak pernah khawatir kalo Neji akan membaca ekspresiku saat ini, karena aku bahkan tidak bisa membuat ekspresi.

"Jadi, tadi malam kalian jalan kan? Kau bisa cerita sesuatu, Sasuke? Apakah kalian berpegangan tangan seperti para pasangan yang ada di sinetron atau gimana?" Kata Neji yang kali ini menjadi lebih bersemangat dengan bahasan tadi malam. Kulirik Hinata melalui ekor mataku untuk melihat ekspresinya yang masih terlihat kesal karena merasa di cuekin oleh Neji.

"Biasa-biasa aja sih, meskipun dia sempat tersesat" Kataku. Kulihat Neji cukup terkejut mendengar ucapanku tadi dan kemudian menoleh dengan ekspresi penuh pertanyaan kepada Hinata.

"Hooo…! Aku jadi ingat kejadianmu waktu itu" Kata Neji sambil terkikik geli sementara Hinata sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal dan rona merah yang semakin terlihat di kedua belah pipinya.

"Kupikir selama ini Hinata-chan menolak semua ajakan cowok untuk jalan karena kau takut tersesat. Tetapi kau mengiyakan saja ajakan Sasuke-kun kemarin" Neji tampaknya terus menggoda Hinata sambil sedikit melirik ke arahku. Eh…! Apakah memang benar Hinata selalu menolak ajakan cowok untuk jalan selama ini?

"Itu kan karena Sasuke-kun membantu pelajaran fisika ku kemaren" Kata Hinata. Eh…! Apakah dia cuma ingin balas budi dengan apa yang ku ajarkan kemaren? Jika begitu, apakah aku ini semacam tutor baginya? Bukan sebagai….

"Ara, bukannya Hinata-chan yakin kalo Sasuke-kun akan menemukanmu dimana pun kau tersesat" Goda Neji. Hinata langsung memanyunkan bibirnya begitu mendengar ucapan Neji tadi.

"Mo, Onii-chan" Kata Hinata. Tidak ada penyangkalan? Apakah Hinata berarti yakin pada diriku. Ah…..! Sialan, kenapa ini menjadi lebih merepotkan daripada yang kuperhitungkan. Aku hanya ingin mengajak ngobrol Neji tentang street ball besok dan kemudian mengajak ngobrol Hinata tentang ujiannya lusa (mungkin sih). Tapi, kenapa yang di obrolkan malah yang begini?

Selain itu, aku sekarang sadar. Meskipun sedang kesal, wajah Hinata tetap….

Ah…! Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak dulu deh. Akan jadi masalah kalo aku pingsan disini karena aku sudah merasakan sesuatu yang tidak terlihat sedang menusuk pelipisku. Rupanya otakku masih belum terbiasa menghadapi wajah Hinata. Apalagi saat dia sedang menunjukkan sisi lain dirinya yang sedang kesal bersama Neji ini.

"Jadi, Sasuke. Apakah kau tidak punya sesuatu untuk dibicarakan lagi selain street ball besok?" Kata Neji yang tampaknya kembali ke mode serius setelah puas menggoda adiknya yang sekarang sedang kesal itu.

"Tampaknya tidak" Jawabku dengan ekspresi datar. Cowok berambut coklat itu menghembuskan nafasnya dengan ekspresi lega. Apa-apaan dengan ekspresi itu, itu malah menunjukkan bahwa aku sudah di tolak berada di sini. Aku pun melirik ke arah Hinata yang sekarang sedang menunduk, entah karena malu atau karena apa, yang penting sekarang aku tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya.

"Baiklah, mungkin aku hanya punya urusan itu. Jadi…. Aku akan pulang sekarang" Kataku sambil berdiri. Neji hanya mengangguk kecil sambil menatapku dengan tatapan lembut, sementara Hinata tersenyum senang seolah berterima kasih kalo aku sudah mengunjunginya hari ini.

"Jaa"

 **-0-**

Tuk…! Tuk…! Tuk…!

Suara ketukan jariku terdengar cukup keras di kamarku yang sunyi ini ketika aku sedang berpikir keras untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. Neji sudah membantuku untuk mengungkap rahasia yang kusimpan ketika aku mengunjungi Hinata, tetapi masih saja, aku belum bisa menebak apa perasaan Hinata saat Neji melakukan hal itu.

Dia hanya tampak malu ketika di goda, dan juga tampaknya dia juga sudah biasa di goda oleh kakak berambut coklatnya itu. Ekspresi kesal dan malunya terlihat sangat natural sekali sehingga bisa kusimpulkan bahwa Hinata memang sering di goda oleh Neji, dan setiap kali di goda dia akan mengeluarkan ekspresi seperti itu.

Tidak ada yang berubah, semuanya terasa biasa-biasa saja.

Tidak seperti Sakura yang keluar dari dunia novel sendiriannya dan kemudian menarik dobe untuk memasukinya.

Tidak seperti Temari yang menarik keluar kepedeannya ketika disemangati dengan cara yang tidak elit oleh Shikamaru.

Tidak seperti Tenten yang mulai meninggalkan idealism dan menatap realita yang telah Neji buat untuknya.

Tidak seperti Ino yang meninggalkan sifat workaholicnya dan mulai bekerja sama dengan si jenius Sai.

Semua wanita yang sudah kutaklukan berubah karena suatu hal yang di sebut dengan cinta, bahkan ketika strategi jitu milikku belum genap 5 hari. Apakah hal yang sama juga terjadi pada Hinata?

Mengapa dia tetap memasang ekspresi yang begitu natural seperti biasa? Tetap menatapku dengan tatapan senang yang tulus seperti biasa? Blak-blakan tanpa menghiraukan perasaanku seperti biasa? Apakah Hinata tidak berubah sama sekali ketika bertemu denganku?

Apakah strategi jitu milikku akan gagal saat ini? Huh…! Percuma saja memikirkan hal itu.

Hanya dalam dua hari aku mengenal Hinata, membuat diriku pingsan di depannya dan membuatnya tersesat saat kencan pertama. Aku tidak punya data khusus tentang Hinata, fotonya, media social, nomor telepon. Aku akan menghilang seperti kabut saat siang ketika aku di tolak olehnya.

"Huh…! Kurasa memang aku harus melupakannya"

 **-0-**

 **Days 5**

"Tak kusangka kau maen juga, Sai? Bukannya kau suka dengan footsal?" Tanyaku ketika melihat cowok berambut eboni itu membawa sebuah bola basket sambil memantul-mantulkannya ketika berjalan di sebelahku. Saat itu Sai sudah berganti kostum dengan kaos olahraga yang biasa kita pakai, kami sudah sepakat untuk memakai kaos itu agar bias seragam. Yah…! Memperlihatkan kekompakan itu ga salah kan?

"Bukannya sebuah senjata yang paling keren itu di keluarkan di akhir. Aku akan menjadi point guard selama babak penyisihan nanti bersama dengan kohai kita. Menghadapi mereka sih, kecil" Kata Sai sambil menangkap bola tersebut dan memegangnya setinggi dada sebelum memutar bola tersebut diatas jari telunjuknya.

Wajah putih albino cowok itu tampak tenang, meskipun dia tidak melihatku ketika melakukan hal itu. Aku pun kembali melihat ke arah jalanan yang ramai sambil melihat-lihat seragam yang sama denganku.

"Yo, Teme. Kenapa kau tidak pergi ke sekolah belakangan ini?" Subuah suara yang ku kenal menerobos masuk diantara kebisingan yang ditimbulkan oleh para penonton yang riuh rendah di sekeliling arena yang masih tertutup ini. Aku pun menolehkan kepalaku menuju ke suara tersebut dan mendapati seorang cowok berambut duren yang juga memakai kaos olahraga sekolah kita.

"Kau juga ikut?" Tanyaku heran, meskipun aku masih mendengar suaraku sebagai nada datar. Cowok itu pun mengangguk sambil memasukkan tangan kanannya kedalam saku. Ya elah…! Mau maen basket aja masih pake novel.

"Gini-gini aku juga bisa melakukan shoot dengan tepat lho…!" Katanya membanggakan diri sambil menyunggingkan seulas senyuman ceria.

"Heh…! Jadi, kau akan jadi penggantinya Neji ketika babak penyisihan?" Kataku sambil menoleh ke arah Sai. Cowok itu mengangguk pelan mendengar ucapanku, meskipun dia masih tetap menatap bola basket yang berada di tangan kanannya itu. Ada apa denganmu Sai?

"Lalu… kenapa kau mengajakku untuk berangkat sepagi ini" Kataku.

"Kau pasti tidak mau berangkat pagi jika aku tidak mengajakmu"

 **End of Sasuke's POV**

 **Hinata's POV**

"Nee-chan, kenapa dari tadi aku tidak melihat Nii-chan bermain?" Tanya seorang cewek manis berambut coklat yang sekarang sedang berpegangan tangan di sebelahku. Aku pun melihat ke arah lapangan dimana sekarang lima orang dengan kaos olahraga seperti yang biasa di pake oleh Nii-chan sedang bermain basket.

Oh, iya. Namaku Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata. Aku adik dari Neji-niichan dan juga kakak dari Hanabi-chan yang sekarang berada di sampingku ini. Sekarang aku sedang nonton street ball yang akan di mainkan oleh Nii-chan. Yah…! Walaupun aku datangnya telat sih. Hari Minggu adalah hari bersih-bersih sehingga aku membersihkan rumah bareng Kaa-chan terlebih dahulu sebelum berangkat ke sini.

Dan… sekarang sudah babak final quarter ke dua. Aku melewatkan semua pertandingan babak penyisihannya. Tim Nii-chan dalam keadaan yang, sedikit terjepit sih, kenapa Nii-chan tidak di turunkan? Apakah Nii-chan sedang cedera atau semacamnya?

"Mungkin Nii-chan disimpan untuk menghadapi lawan yang paling kuat setelah pertandingan ini" Jawabku asal sambil memperhatikan kawan-kawan Nii-chan. Aku mengenal point guard berambut hitam yang sekarang sedang bermain, itu adalah Sai-kun, sepupu dari Sasuke-kun. Selain itu, shooter yang nampaknya lebih banyak melesetnya itu adalah Naruto-senpai, cowok berambut duren yang serba heboh di kelas Nii-chan.

"Oh…! Sou ka" Kata Hanabi-chan. Adikku ini masih SD, jadi dia gak tahu menahu soal basket kecuali kalo basket itu yang mencetak skor paling banyak yang menang.

Prittt….!

Yah…! Istirahat. Tampaknya tim Nii-chan lagi dalam keadaan tertinggal nih. Apakah mereka kuat yah? Oh, iya, aku ingat sekarang. Lawan tim Nii-chan kali ini adalah alumni SMA Konohagakure I tahun lalu, pantesan aja mereka kalah. Tetapi, kenapa Nii-chan tidak turun sih? Apakah Nii-chan memang sedang cedera?

"Ne, Nee-chan. Pertandingan yang tadi sudah selesai? Kok skor tim Nii-chan lebih sedikit?" Tanya Hanabi-chan sambil menarik-narik lengan bajuku.

"Tidak, masih istirahat kok. Aku yakin habis ini Nii-chan bakalan turun ke lapangan dan kemudian mencetak skor sebanyak-banyaknya" Kataku sambil mengelus pelan rambut coklat adikku. Yah…! Aku ngasal aja sih, mereka sudah ketinggalan gitu, tetapi Nii-chan masih belum di turunkan. Apakah sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Nii-chan?

"Kita duduk dulu aja deh. Habis ini Nii-chan turun kok" Kataku sambil melihat-lihat diantara tribun yang penuh itu dan kemudian menemukan sebuah tempat duduk kosong di sebelah seorang cowok bermata coklat yang sedang menyangga kepalanya dan nampak tidak tertarik dengan pertandingan. Aku pun berjalan ke arah tempat duduk tersebut dan memangku Hanabi-chan karena tempat duduk itu memang tidak cukup untuk dua orang.

Drrttt…! Drrrttt…!

Kurasakan sebuah benda bergetar di saku celanaku. Aku pun menggeliat pelan untuk mengambil benda kotak tersebut dan kemudian membaca tulisan yang berada di layar hape tersebut. Nampaknya Nii-chan menelepon. Aku pun memencet tombol jawab dan kemudian menempelkan hape tersebut di telingaku.

"Moshi-moshi" Kataku memberikan salam. Terdengar suara Ni-chan yang tampak mendesah lega mendengar suaraku barusan.

"Kau sudah nonton pertandingannya?" Tanyanya tanpa menghiraukan salamku barusan.

"Yah…! Tapi, kenapa Nii-chan ga maen? Bukannya timnya Nii-chan sedang tertinggal? Aku sudah mengajak Hanabi-chan kesini, jadi awas saja kalo Nii-chan tidak memenangkan pertandingan ini" Semprotku langsung.

"Tenanglah, Hinata. Aku akan turun habis ini" Kata Nii-chan dengan nada yang sedikit menggoda.

"Bersama Ace kita, Sasuke-kun" Lanjutnya. Oh…! Jadi, Sasuke-kun itu ace tim Nii-chan toh.

"Terserah deh. Yang penting aku tidak mau melihat tim Nii-chan kalah" Kataku sambil langsung menutup telepon Nii-chan sebelum mendengar alasan lagi.

"Member change" Kudengar suara dari pengeras suara yang berada di sudut lapangan basket yang langsung menarik perhatian mata lavender milikku. Di sebelah tepi kanan lapangan, dua orang dengan seragam kaos olahraga Konohagakure II sedang bersiap. Dua orang yang ku kenal itu memiliki ekspresi yang berbeda.

Cowok berambut coklat yang berada di sebelah kanan sedang menampakkan sebuah antusiasme yang sangat besar ketika menepuk telapak tangan pemain yang digantikannya. Sedangkan cowok berambut raven yang satunya hanya menatap datar sambil melangkah masuk dengan gaya yang cool.

"Itu, Nii-chan" Seru Hanabi-chan. Aku pun merangkul Hanabi sambil mengangguk tersenyum melihat kepolosan dari adik perempuanku itu.

"All-out eh…!" Gumam cowok yang sedang duduk di sebelahku sambil tetap menatap malas ke arah lapangan pertandingan. Eh…! All-out? Apakah tim Nii-chan ingin mengerahkan semua armada tempurnya untuk mencetak skor?

Tip-off dimulai dari tim Nii-chan. Sasuke-kun sekarang menjadi point guard, sementara Sai-senpai menjadi power forward. Naruto-kun dan seorang kouhai Nii-chan sekarang berada di belakang sebagai center dan small forward.

Sasuke-kun berhasil menangkap bola sebelum point guard lawan dan langsung mengoper ke arah Nii-chan yang waktu itu sudah melompat di belakangnya dan membuat pose menembak.

"Masuk…! Sebuah angka kejutan dari tim putih dengan mengandalkan shooter andalan mereka yang baru masuk dari bangku cadangan" Bukankah itu keren? Memasukkan angka hanya beberapa detik sebelum peluit tip-off dibunyikan?

Pertandingan benar-benar berlangsung sangat seru. Yah…! Tetapi, seru menurut pendapatku sih, tim Nii-chan benar-benar menggila seperti kata cowok yang berada di sebelahku ini. Serangan all-out yang benar-benar efektif.

Sekarang, Sasuke-kun tampak lebih lincah dan cepat lagi, bahkan aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan umpan yang benar-benar akurat darinya seolah-olah dia mengendalikan semua pemain di lapangan seperti mengendalikan pemain dalam game.

Nii-chan juga menunjukkan sebuah akurasi yang cukup gila. Tembakan dengan sudut dan pose yang hampir mustahil bisa dilakukannya semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

Sementara pemain yang lain nampaknya sudah menunjukkan keletihannya. Maklum aja, kan dua orang yang diatas itu pemain pengganti. Selain itu, bukannya Sasuke-kun adalah ace tim basket. Sementara Nii-chan adalah kapten inti tim basket.

"Wow…! Sungguh diluar dugaan pemirsa. Tim hitam yang beranggotakan alumni tim basket Konohagakure I benar-benar dibuat kerepotan oleh Tim putih. Kali ini skor yang tadinya berjarak dua angka mulai memendek" Apanya yang diluar dugaan coba? Jelas lah, tim Nii-chan yang akan memenangkan pertandingan ini. Hanya selisih tiga angka, apakah Nii-chan bisa menutupinya dengan tembakan tiga angka kali ini?

"Tidak. Tidak akan sempat mengejarnya dengan tembakan tiga angka. Berarti ada satu pilihan" Sahut cowok yang tadi berada di sampingku seolah bisa membaca pikiranku.

Prittt….! Ku alihkan perhatianku pada lapangan dimana sekarang Sasuke-kun nampak di dorong ketika akan memasukkan bola yang sudah di oper oleh Sai-senpai. Tetapi, Sasuke-kun masih memegang bola tersebut dan menggerakannya ke belakang. Dan melemparnya melalui belakang kepalanya.

"Wow…! Pelanggaran saat detik-detik akhir. Dan… Sasuke berhasil memasukkannya, dua angka dan satu lemparan bebas untuk tim putih" Eh…! Apakah itu di sengaja? Apakah Sasuke-kun benar-benar mencari pelanggaran itu?

Kulihat Sasuke-kun sedang memantul-mantulkan bola yang berada di tangannya sambil bersiap dalam posisi menembak di depan ring. Waktunya hampir habis, dan juga poinnya masih selisih satu angka. Lemparan bebas di beri nilai 1, sehingga bila dia memasukkan lemparan ini, pastinya aka nada tambahan waktu.

Jadi, Sasuke-kun akan membuat lemparannya meleset dan kemudian membuat rebound yang bernilai 2 angka untuk menyusul lawan. Sasuke-kun pun mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menembak dan….

"Oh…! Ternyata meleset" Seketika itu juga, Naruto-senpai dan Sai-senpai melompat begitu melihat bola tersebut membentur pembatas ring. Center dari tim hitam juga melompat bersama dengan small forwardnya untuk menangkap reboud yang di hasilkan oleh lemparan bebas Sasuke-kun.

"Wow…! Apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana dia melakukannya?" Gumamku dengan mataku yang kurasakan sudah membulat sempurna melihat Sasuke-kun yang langsung melompat dan kemudian menyusul semua tangan yang sudah berada di bawah ring. Tangan putih itu pun mencengkeram bola basket dan memasukkannya, bahkan sebelum Sai-senpai dan yang lainnya menyadari bahwa tangan itu adalah milik Sasuke-kun dan langsung memasukkannya.

"Keren"

 **End of Hinata's POV**

 **Sasuke's POV**

"Yah…! Dengan aksi spektakuler dari Acenya, Sasuke, tim putih berhasil menyusul dan mengalahkan tim hitam dalam babak final ini" Terdengar suara komentator yang berisik ketika tim putih sudah mengalahkan tim hitam dalam sebuah drama di detik-detik akhir.

"Terima kasih atas kerja samanya" Terlihat dua buah tim itu tampak berhadap-hadapan dan membungkukkan badannya untuk menghormati kedua lawannya, sebelum akhirnya bubar menuju ke sisi lapangan masing-masing.

"Rebound yang bagus" Kata seseorang dengan rambut coklat a.k.a Neji sambil menepuk bahuku yang masih berjalan dengan handuk yang tersampir di leherku. Aku hanya menatap cowok itu dengan tatapan datar.

"Bukannya itu tadi rencanamu? Lagipula, apa-apaan kau menyuruhku melakukan hal seperti itu" Kataku masih dengan nada datar.

"Yah…! Kau kan ace kami, jadi gak adil dong kalo hanya aku saja yang menjadi buzzer beater di pertandingan final kemaren" Kata Neji sambil nyengir kecil. Aku pun mengangguk kecil mendengar ucapan Neji dan kemudian terus berjalan ke ruang ganti. Beberapa menit kemudian, setelah acara hiburan, pemenangnya akan diumumkan. Yah…! Meskipun kita sudah tahu sih siapa pemenangnya.

 **-0-**

"Baiklah, ini dia pemenang event street ball Konohagakure tahun ini. Tim inti Konohagakure II" Seru pembawa acara dengan penuh semangat. Tim beranggotakan sembilan orang itu pun maju satu persatu dan kemudian berbaris di depan panggung yang tadinya digunakan sebagai acara hiburan. Beberapa saat kemudian, penyerahan piala di lakukan oleh walikota Konohagakure dan di terima oleh kapten tim, yaitu Neji. Padahal Neji juga hanya ikutan pertandingan final doang.

"Wah…! Kelihatannya berat juga ya, kapten?" Goda sang pembawa acara sambil melihat ke arah Neji yang rupanya kepayahan membawa piala tersebut. Cowok berambut coklat itu hanya nyengir, meskipun menahan nyeri yang lumayan ketika dipaksa untuk membawa piala berat itu dengan posisi yang membebani lengan atasnya.

"Bisa katakana satu dua patah kata tentang kemenangan kalian ini?" Tanya pembawa acara sambil menodongkan pengeras suaranya ke mulut Neji. Neji hanya melirik ke arah cowok berambut eboni yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya sekarang sambil berbisik beberapa kata agar tidak terdengar di pengeras suara.

"Boleh saya yang akan membawakan sepatah dua patah kata?" Eh…! Ada apa dengan Sai? Bukannya dia tidak suka untuk pidato di depan umum? Apakah sejak saat dia mulai jadian sama Ino, dia sudah mulai memperbaiki public speaking miliknya?

"Oh, iya. SIlahkan….!" Kata pembawa acara tersebut. Sai tampak beringsek maju dan mengambil pengeras suara tersebut tanpa merasa bersalah ataupun malu. Dia pun berjalan melewati timnya dan kemudian berhenti tepat di depanku.

"Nih…! Sasuke" Apa-apaan dengan nada datar seperti itu? Apakah dia memang sedang menirukanku menjadi robot atau gimana. Kurasakan tanganku di genggam olehnya dan kemudian di taruhnya ke pengeras suara.

"Aku kan juga repot kalo ka uterus begini. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika kau berubah" Katanya sambil tersenyum. Senyuman yang tulus dari hatinya, seolah menenangkanku dari ketegangan yang dia buat setelah nada datarnya tadi.

Dan… Akhirnya aku tahu apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Sai saat ini. Pantas saja, aku merasa kalo Sai menjadi dingin denganku setelah mengajakku maen street ball. Neji juga sedikit lebih akrab denganku untuk mengalihkan perhatianku dari rencana nistanya ini. Kusunggingkan seulas senyumanku yang memang kuusahakan yang paling bagus kepada saudara sepupu yang sudah menjadi kawan seperjuanganku sejak SD ini, meskipun aku tidak yakin kalo yang akan keluar nanti juga adalah sebuah senyuman.

"Sialan kau, Sai. Kau memang berencana membalaskan dendammu waktu penembakan Ino ya?" Kataku dengan nada datar. Cowok berambut eboni itu hanya mengangkat bahu sejenak sebelum akhirnya menyingkir dari hadapanku menuju ke tempatnya semula.

"Sasuke-senpai….!" Sebuah teriakan terdengar dari tribun penonton. Kulihat seorang dengan rambut mencuat bagai nanas sedang berdiri sambil berteriak. Semua mata tampak menoleh ke arah cowok dan juga, cewek berambut indigo yang juga berdiri di sebelahnya.

Huh…! Jadi begini ya? Kalian semua mau membalaskan dendam kalian karena telah ku permainkan dengan permainan cinta? Kalian ingin aku juga merasakan hal seperti ini kan? Hal yang membuat jantung berdegup kencang, tidak tahu apa yang akan di jawab oleh lawan bicara.

Dasar busuk….!

Tapi, semuanya berakhir bahagia kan? Yah…! Meskipun aku juga tidak mau sih kalo kisah cintaku berakhir tragis kembali, jadi aku juga akan berusaha agar kisahku juga berakhir bahagia. Haha…! Sekarang aku tahu bagaimana rasanya di permainkan.

"Baiklah…! Aku mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya kepada kawan-kawanku yang telah membantuku dalam pertandingan basket ini, dan juga dalam hal 'lain' " Aku pun memulai pidatoku dengan nada datar saja. Pandangan setiap orang kini beralih dari Shikamaru menuju ke arahku yang membuka pidato tadi. Neji dan Naruto tampak sedikit menahan tawa ketika aku menekankan ucapanku pada 'hal lain' tadi, sementara kouhaiku hanya tetap diam sambil menatap ke depan. Tampaknya kouhai-kouhai ini sengaja di ajak dengan iming-iming kemenangan oleh Neji sang kapten busuk tanpa di beritahu rencanannya.

"Dan juga, terima kasihku yang sangat special aku ucapkan kepada gadis yang sedang berdiri bersama kouhai malasku di tribun penonton yang beberapa saat tadi sempet mencuri perhatian" Kataku. Para penonton langsung bersorak riuh rendah mendengar ucapanku tadi, beberapa dari mereka tampak menunjukkan ekspresi antusias begitu mendengar kalo pidato kemenangkan tidak semembosankan yang mereka duga.

"Arigatou, Hinata. Berkatmu aku mengerti satu hal. Bahwa cinta adalah hal yang harus di berikan, bukannya di cari" Kataku. Sorak-sorai malah semakin terdengar begitu aku menambahi pidatoku dengan kalimat puitis seperti tadi. Meskipun, dalam hatiku aku benar-benar tidak percaya kalo aku bisa menelurkan kata-kata seperti itu, bahkan dalam forum umum seperti ini. Tapi, untuk sekarang, aku tidak bisa mundur lagi.

"Oleh karena itu, apapun keputusan yang kau berikan, aku hanya akan memberikan cintaku sebagai balasannya. Aishiteru, Hinata" Kataku sambil menyunggingkan seulas senyuman tulus, meskipun sekarang aku tidak tahu apakah aku sedang tersenyum atau menyeringai.

 **End of Sasuke's POV**

 **Hinata's POV**

"Hei…! Kau mau kemana?" Teriak cowok yang dari tadi duduk di sebelahku itu sambil kembali duduk ketika melihatku turun dari tribun. Benar-benar aneh… cowok itu langsung mengajakku berdiri ketika Sasuke-kun akan berpidato.

"Nee-chan mau kemana?" Tanya Hanabi-chan yang waktu itu sedang berdiri di bawah sambil menarik lenganku.

"Eh…! Tolong jagain dia bentar aja, jangan di apa-apakan" Kataku menebar terror ancaman pada cowok tersebut yang hanya di jawab dengan anggukan pelan dan ekspresi malas olehnya. Aku pun beringsek untuk maju menerobos kerumunan yang nampaknya sedang bersorak mendengar ucapan dan pidato dari Sasuke-senpai.

"Oleh karena itu, apapun keputusan yang kau berikan, aku hanya akan memberikan cintaku sebagai balasannya. Aishiteru, Hinata" Ketika aku mendengar bait tersebut dari pengeras suara, aku pun mengalihkan pandanganku pada Sasuke-kun yang sedang berdiri di depan panggung.

Tersenyum…!

Cowok itu, dia… tersenyum. Senyuman kekanak-kanakan yang dia tunjukkan waktu dia menemukanku sedang meringkuk di taman bermain saat SD dulu. Aku tidak akan melupakan senyuman itu, tidak sedetik pun. Bahkan, aku juga sudah berjanji pada Tou-chan bahwa aku harus menikahi Sasuke-kun suatu hari nanti (Uh…! Itu hanya pemikiran dangkal anak kecil, bisa kalian lupakan)

Senyuman yang tidak pernah kembali setelah Sasuke-kun pergi berlibur ke Amerika dengan Itachi-nii. Aku pun mempercepat langkahku ke arah panggung sebelum Sasuke-kun menyadari bahwa aku sudah tidak bersama cowok nanas itu lagi.

"Jadi, Hinata. Kutunggu keputusanmu yang sebenernya di …." Kalimat Sasuke-kun terhenti disitu ketika aku sudah berada di depannya dan langsung memeluknya. Memalukan memang, ah…! Tapi, sudahlah…! Aku sudah terlanjur berdiri di tribun bersama dengan cowok bodoh itu, meskipun aku tidak melakukan hal ini pun… mereka pasti akan mengejarku dan mewawancaraiku dengan pertanyaan bodoh mereka. Sudah kepalang basah, mandi saja sekalian.

"Sudah, Sasuke-kun. Aku juga mencintaimu kok" Kataku sambil memeluk Sasuke-kun dan memejamkan wajahku. Pipiku terasa panas, aku gak tahu semerah apa wajahku saat ini, tapi yang pasti aku tidak mau melihat ekspresi orang yang melihatku dalam keadaan memalukan seperti ini.

"Hi..na..ta" Ucap Sasuke-kun sedikit terbata-bata begitu menerima serangan mendadak dariku. Aku hanya meneratkan pelukanku pada leher Sasuke-kun begitu mendengar ucapannya tadi. Kurasakan sebuah tangan yang kekar memegang pundakku dan memisahkan pelukanku dari Sasuke-kun.

Aku pun membuka mataku dan menyadari biji onyx yang menatapku dengan tatapan datarnya. Ah…! Kenapa Sasuke-kun kembali ke mode seperti ini sih, bahkan ketika aku sudah melakukan hal yang memalukan? Aku pun mengalihkan pandanganku dari biji onyx tersebut, tidak tahan dengan tajamnya pandangan yang dia buat. Beberapa saat kemudian….

"Bwaaa…! Hwentwikwan….!" Teriakku tertahan begitu aku merasakan Sasuke-kun mencengkeram pipiku.

"Dari dulu aku selalu ingin melakukan hal ini ketika melihat ekspresi imutmu itu" Katanya dengan nada yang masih datar sebelum akhirnya tangannya melepaskan cengkeramannya dari pipiku. Aku pun cuma bisa menggembungkan pipiku menghadapi serangan mendadak tersebut. Pasti pipiku sekarang berwarna merah nih.

"Ano… apakah berpatah-patah kata tadi sudah selesai?" Celetuk pembawa acara yang nampaknya sedikit dikacangin dari tadi. Sasuke-kun hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan datar sambil menyerahkan mic nya.

"Sudah" Jawabnya dengan nada dingin. Beberapa saat kemudian dia melirik santai ke arahku.

"Sudah bukan, Hinata-chan?" Ah…! Senyuman ini lagi… aku benar-benar bisa dibuatnya meleleh dengan hanya senyuman itu.

"Uhm…!"

 **End of Hinata;s POV**

 **Sasuke's POV**

"Yah…! Sayang sekali nih, aku tidak bisa belajar bareng dengan adikku yang cerdas di Amerika" Kata Nii-chan sambil menepuk-nepuk kepalaku. Aku pun mengirimkan sebuah deathglare padanya agar menghentikan perbuatannya.

"Jangan bertindak seperti aku anak kecil, baka" Kataku sambil membuang muka dengan ekspresi sebal. Yah…! Sekarang AI yang ada di kepalaku sudah terbiasa, dan otot wajahku nampaknya tidak terlalu kaku lagi sehingga aku bisa berekspresi lagi, meskipun masih terkesan datar juga sih.

"Oh…! Nampaknya kau punya pengantar tuh" Kata Nii-chan sambil mengarahkan dagunya ke arah belakangku. Aku pun menoleh dan mendapati seorang cewek berambut indigo yang sedang lari mati-matian di koridor bandara dengan nafas terengah-engah. Beberapa saat kemudian dia sudah berada di depanku sambil memegangi lututnya dengan nafas putus-putusnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Hinata?" Tanyaku dengan nada heran, meskipun aku masih belum bisa menirukan ekspresi heran dari orang. Hinata mengirimkan sebuah deathglare kepadaku disela-sela nafasnya.

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa kau tidak berpamitan kepadaku kalo kau mau ke Amerika?" Tanyanya dengan seulas senyuman… sadis yang samar. Aku pun meneguk ludahku melihat Hinata yang manis memiliki sisi lain seperti ini. Eh…! Tunggu dulu, siapa yang mau ke Amerika?

"Wah…! Wah…! Hinata-chan. Nampaknya kau sebegitu takutnya kehilangan senyuman Sasuke-kun yang sangat tulus itu sampai-sampai kau mengejarnya ke bandara ya?" Kata Nii-chan dengan ekspresi menggoda sambil menepuk kepalaku pelan dan mengacak-acak rambutku. Hinata tampak kaget dengan ucapan Nii-chan langsung berdiri dan kemudian memainkan jarinya dengan gugup.

"Uhm…! Itu…."

"Siapa yang mau ke Amerika sih? Aku hanya akan mengantarkan si baka ini yang akan berangkat ke Amerika setelah cutinya selesai" Kataku sambil melepaskan tangan Itachi yang masih bersarang di kepalaku.

"Eh….!" Kata Hinata dengan ekspresi heran sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ara…! Hinata-chan itu kesini karena…."

'Sudah-sudah, kalo kamu tidak segera kamu bakalan ketinggalan pesawat loh….!" Kataku sambil mendorong Itachi menuju ke gate penerbangan ke Amerika, sementara Itachi masih berusaha untuk menggoda Hinata. Setelah masuk ke gate, mungkin dia bakalan berhenti.

"Jaa ne, Sasuke-kun, Hinata-chan" Katanya dengan nada menggoda. Aku pun hanya mendengus kesal mendengar godaannya tersebut dan kemudian berbalik cuek dan berjalan ke arah Hinata.

"Eh…! Jadi hanya Itachi-nii yang ke Amerika?" Tanya Hinata saat aku melewatinya sambil berbalik dan kemudian berjalan di sampingku. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan mendengar ucapannya tersebut.

"Oh…! Sou ka" Katanya. Dan perjalanan kami keluar dari bandara pun dilalui dalam diam. Meskipun sebenernya aku merasa nyaman dan tenang dalam diam seperti ini, nampaknya ada sesuatu dalam hatiku yang mengusik ketenangan ini. Hufthh….! Sialan…!

"Eh…!" Gumam Hinata pelan ketika melihatku memegang lengan jaket lavender yang dia pake.

"Kau nanti bisa tersesat" Jawabku dengan nada datar. Kulirik Hinata melalui ekor mataku untuk melihat senyuman manisnya ketika melihatku mengkhawatirkannya. Aku hanya mendesah pelan melihat bahwa hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk mencairkan suasana.

Tiba-tiba, kurasakan sebuah benda halus dan lembut tengah memegang telapak tanganku. Aku pun menoleh ke arah cewek berambut indigo yang sekarang tengah menggandeng tanganku tersebut.

"Sekalian aja, Sasuke-kun" Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum manis. Huh…! Bahkan dalam hal ginian aja aku masih gugup, meskipun tidak kutunjukkan juga sih.

"Baiklah"

 **FIN**

Hufth…! Akhirnya setelah melalui beberapa perjuangan dengan laptop yang sudah butut, saya berhasil menyelesaikan fic ini. Uh…! Bagian SasuHinanya kepanjangan nih, ga adil dong sama pair lainnya XD, saya emang pecinta SasuHina kok, yang lain anggap aja selingan (peace ^_^V)

Oh…! Iya, untuk sementara ini author mungkin akan istirahat sejenak (kalo ga salah biasa disebut hiatus ya?). Yah…! Rencananya sih, mau perbaiki gaya penulisan atau apalah itu dengan baca-baca li-novel dan semacamnya. Soalnya author akui deh, kalo gaya penulisan author sedikit berantakan.

Juga rencananya mau brainstorm (bahasanya… -_-) ide tentang fic fantasy juga sambil istirahat cari laptop baru XD. Jadi, kalo ada saran-saran mungkin bisa masukin ke kotak review, ato PM juga ga papa kok.

Arigatou Gozaimasu, Minna-sama

 **Keep Reading**


End file.
